Aishiteru
by gambacho
Summary: No se sabe quien,cuando, como sera... MiTsu... SawaMugi... YuiAzu... UiJun
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé… no debería estarlo haciendo… pero me deje llevar por el impulso… sobre todo porque no tengo tanto tiempo… y este ira mas lento que el otro… pero no pude evitarlo… así que gomen… esta historia es bien al suave… solo cosas de la vida… nada fuerte… bueno… algunas cositas… pero hoy me enfoco en todas… hoy de verdad lo hago… y bueno… en cuanto a los cambios de las escenas solo puse el nombre del personaje y listo en la misma line de la conversación… me dio pereza… estar ambientando para cada una… así que usen su imaginación mas de lo que la usan en mis fics… ya saben que no describo mucho… porque al final todos imaginamos diferente… ¬_¬… que excusa tan barata… pero es así… bueno.. creo… a leer…

(): personajes

"": pensamientos

/: descripciones

[]: yo…

K-on no me pertence

.

.

.

Ritsu escuchaba a su padre… gritarle para que se levantara… ni modo… tuvo que despertar… y levantarse… la esposa de su padre era casi perfecta… pero como todo ser humano tenia un defecto… su hija… insoportable… para Ritsu… la cual como siempre estaba desayunado muy temprano… era mayor que Ritsu por cinco años… estaba en la universidad… pronto terminaría su carrera… Ritsu bajo… al comedor…

(Sr. Tainaka) ¡Ritsu!... ¡levántate!... ya es tarde…

(Ritsu ) /bostezo…/ ya estoy acá… no se porque tanto escándalo… buenos días Sasaki san… buenos días Satoshi… /le abrazo y lo apretó…/ "que sueño… no puedo creer que me hayan despertado"… buenos días… /dijo a su hermanastra… la cual saludo… pero no el miro…/

(Sr. Tainaka) tu tia llamo… quiere que le llames… quiere saber que traerte… y todo eso…

(Ritsu) le llamo luego… ¿y esto? /agarro una tarjeta de invitación… empezó a leerla…/ ¿Quiénes son ellos?

(Sasaki) bueno el padre de Mío… nos invito a su boda… esta muy feliz… /llamando al Sr. Tainaka/ amor… ¿recuerdas ese día?

(Sr. Tainaka) ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... ya diez años desde entonces… las chicas de lindos vestidos… ese fue un de mis mejores días…

(Sasaki) Mío cariño… la excursión… que van a tener tu grupo…

(Mío) no es una excursión… es un trabajo de investigación…

(Sasaki) cuando comas… deja de hacer tareas… estas en la mesa…

(Ritsu) /solamente escuchaba lo de todos los días… Sasaki regañando a Mío… se sentó frente a Mío… ese era el lugar designado… y se puso a comer su cereal…/

(Mío) /no hacia caso lo que su madre decía… en verdad necesitaba terminar ese trabajo… mientras sus madre trataba de quitarle las cosas de la mesa… sus cuadernos cayeron… y su borrador… cayo bajo la mesa… se metió bajo la misma… encontró su borrador… y sin querer vio las piernas desnudas de Ritsu…/ "¿Cuándo creció tanto?... lindas piernas…" /observo que la castaña se movió… y quedo descuidadamente mal sentada… Mío se sorprendió... y quiso levantarse de un solo…y termino golpeándose la cabeza…/ p-perdón…

(Ritsu) lo que faltaba… me tiraste el cereal encima…

(Mío) perdón… /salió debajo de la mesa del lado de Ritsu… agarro una manta… y empezó a limpiarla…/n-no fue intencional… /observaba detalladamente a Ritsu… mientras podía/ e-estas mas grande…

(Ritsu) ¿es una broma? /Ritsu no era muy alta/

(Mío) no… te ves diferente… b-bueno… m-mas… mas mujer…

(Ritsu) /eso no se lo esperaba… su rostro ardió enseguida…/ g-gracias… creo…

(Mío) v-voy con tiempo… t-te llevo…

(Sasaki) por fin… sabia que llegaría el día en que se entenderían… ahora son como hermanas…

(Mío y Ritsu) ¡no somos hermanas!

(Ritsu) y no… gracias… pero no… /se fue de ahí… subió a su cuarto… se baño se alistó… tomo su mochila… y salió de la casa… empezó a caminar… justo a su lado… el carro de Mío…/

(Mío) te llevo…

(Ritsu) no gracias…

(Mío) bueno… entonces te seguiré… vas a provocar el trafico… ¿lo sabias?

(Ritsu) no me molestes… /le ignoro un buen momento… hasta que se canso de verle al lado de ella… /

(Mío) no seas orgullosa… /manejaba despacio…/

(Ritsu) /escuchaba… a los demás carros… sonar la corneta… de alguna manera termino dándole pena ajena… y termino subiéndose…/ ¿satisfecha?

(Mío) mucho… no te enojes… es que estuve pensando… que deberíamos llevarnos bien… digo… nuestros padres están mejor que nunca… y… bueno… ya tenemos un buen tiempo viviendo en la misma casa… no te parece… "¿me parece a mi… o su falda es demasiado corta?... uhm… que piernas"… ¿Qué opinas?

(Ritsu) bien… por mi no hay ningún problema… /dijo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta/

(Mío) bien… llegamos… /se parqueo un poquito antes de la entrada…/

(Ritsu)/se deslizo en el asiento… y se bajo… escondiéndose…/

(Mío) ¿y eso porque? /refiriéndose a lo que ella hizo… vio en la entrada a tres chicas…/ ¿ellas te molestan… te golpean…?

(Ritsu) /se rio un poco/ esas cosas no me suceden a mi…

(Mío) ¿entonces?

(Ritsu) bueno… ellas… me quieren demasiado… supongo… ellas llevan una conquista justa… le llaman… ellas están enamoradas de mi… y bueno… me siento acosada… y no me gusta ninguna… y no lo entienden… /dijo… mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez mas colorado/

(Mío) /sonrió un poco… ella se veía linda así… y en verdad le molestaba… que la molestaran/ mmm… eso se puede arreglar…

(Ritsu) si claro… ¿Cómo?

(Mío) si piensan que tienes a alguien… ya no te molestaran… ¿nos una batalla justa?

(Ritsu) que gran solución… la cuestión es que no tengo a nadie… es mejor que me baje ya…

(Mío) ¡espera!... no te bajes aun… /salió del carro… fue hasta la otra puerta… y la abrió… le brindo la mano a Ritsu…/ ahora si…

(Ritsu) /era un gran detalle… pero en realidad… a la castaña le parecía cursi… y se sentía avergonzada…/ ¿Por qué haces cosas tan vergonzosas?

(Mío) es para ayudarte…

(Ritsu) /acepto la mano de Mío… y bajo del auto… pero Mío hizo algo que la castaña no se lo esperaba… Mío la beso… y la contramino contra la puerta trasera del carro… y por alguna razón… estaba besando a su fastidiosa… hermanastra… empezó a asfixiarse… ella termino de besarla/

(Mío) /ella estaba roja totalmente… desde hace unos días… era su energética… molesta… y ruidosa hermanastra… y ahora acababa de besarla… pero que va… no se arrepentía… ahora recién en la mañana… la descubrió mujer… y estaba mas que buena…/ así no van a molestarte mas…

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… g-gracias… no lo vuelvas a hacer… /ahí iba su primer beso… con su hermanastra… solo se metió a la escuela…/

(Mío) /nunca en su vida había tomado la iniciativa… en nada… pero con aquella chica era diferente… le empezaba a gustar demasiado… y sabia que ella aun no había dado ni un beso… hasta ahora… no porque faltaran candidatos… para nada… chicas y chicos… buscaban siempre una manera de tener su atención… jamás había entendido el porque tenia tantos enamorads tras ella… hasta ahora… tambien quería su atención… y se sumaba a la competencia…/

(Ritsu) /ya la ultima hora del día… y no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Mío… sabia que era actuado… pero era su primer beso igual… una chica universitaria como ella… no se fijaría en una colegiala… mas sabiendo que prácticamente toda la universidad estaba tras de Mío… ella era la mas popular… además de tocar en una banda…/ "lo mas seguro es que ella tenga novio"… /las clases terminaron Ritsu regreso a casa… cocino algo para comer… estaba totalmente sola… luego leyó un manga… y por ultimo… hizo la tarea… escucho el carro de su padre… ni se mosqueo… al momento escucho el de ella… no quería verla… subió a su cuarto…/ estaré arriba…

(Mío) ¡llegue!... buenas tardes… Yahiko san… ola mami… digo mamá…

(Sasaki) ola cariño… ¿Qué tal tu día?

(Mío) bien… cansado pero bien… hola campeón… /saludo a Satoshi… quien le abrazo…/

(Sasaki) ¿ya comiste?

(Mío) si… eh… y Ritsu

(Sasaki) recién subió… lo sabia… ya se llevan como hermanas…

(Mío) no somos hermanas… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?... voy a subir a mi cuarto… Yahiko san… invite a unas amigas… espero no le moleste…

(Yahiko Tainaka) Mío… esta es tu casa… solo tráelas…

(Mío) gracias… llegaran más tarde… bueno… subo… /subió… mientras iba para su cuarto… el de ella estaba entreabierto… ella estaba dormida sobre sus cuadernos… era una holgazana… pero se veía tan linda al dormir… entro a la habitación… se acerco a la librera que había… estaba lleno de mangas… de acción… de comedia… pero había un parte en particular… de mangas de romance… jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la mente eso… con que la mocosa tenia secretos… siguió revisando… ya mas de diez años viviendo con ella… sabia que tenia sueño pesado… reviso su mochila… habían varias cartas de amor… las reviso… las leyó…/ muy linda… /otra carta/ pervertida… /otra carta/ este chico es un masoquista… /guardo todo como lo encontró… luego se quedo mirando a Ritsu…/ "es linda…" /sentía que era observada… sus amigas estaban espiándola…/ no te rías Sawako… Yui no entres comiendo…

(Yui) pero quería ver como se ve tu hermana durmiendo…

(Mío) no es mi hermana… /miro a Sawako/ deja de reírte y mirarme así…

(Sawako) ¿con que era eso?... estabas idiotizada por tu hermanastra…

(Mío) /salió del cuarto… se llevo a sus compañeras…/ no me mires así… no me gusta… solo que empezamos a llevarnos bien de nuevo…

(Yui) ah… ¿o sea que antes se llevaban bien?

(Mío) claro… ella tenia cinco y yo diez cuando la conocí por primera vez… nos llevamos bien a la primera… bueno ella se lleva bien con todos…

(Sawako) ¿sabes si sale con alguien? /estaba probando a Mío/

(Mío) ¿para que queres saber eso?

(Sawako) nada… que he decidido que quiero enamorarme… y hacer a la idiota como vos…

(Yui) ah… si ustedes dos se enamoran… tambien quiero… no me dejen fuera… /dijo toda niñona/

(Mío) bien lo acepto… me gusta… bueno es que no se cuando se creció tanto… y hoy me fije… y la bese…

(Sawako y Yui) ¡la besaste!

(Mío) /se le subieron los colores al rostro/ s-si… p-pero no fue un beso… beso… fue como un actuación… /explico la situación/

(Sawako) ah… y… ¿Cuándo piensas darle uno de verdad?... solo anda por tu presa… mañana hay una fiesta… donde lo de un tal Furuichi… así que vamos… necesito des estresarme…

(Yui) yo invite a mi hermana…

(Mío) no corrompas a Ui… ella es una persona sana…

(Yui) /hiso puchero/ Mío… no seas tan mala… ¿Qué significa eso?

Terminaron de repasar un rato… y se la pasaron hablando hasta que ya el cansancio y el sueño pudo con ellas… al día siguiente… por la noche cada quien estaba alistándose… Mío llevaba algo cómodo y elegante… un pantalón semi formal… una blusa color celeste mangas largas… y su cabello lo dejo suelto… un poco de brillo para los labios… y lista… Sawako… se puso sus fachas para la casería… una falda negra… de cuero… unas medias rasgadas… unas botas tipo soldado… una blusa blanca… y una chaqueta negra de cuero… un poco de labial… pestañol… lista… Yui… un jeans… unos botines… una blusa un tanto holgada… medio sacudió su cabello… sus fieles ganchitos… un poco de brillo… y lista…

(Yui) eh… Ui… no vayas a dejar que toquen o algo… ¿entendiste?

(Ui) si hermana… nos veremos allá… quede de reunirme con las chicas…

(Yui) ¿Cuándo voy a conocer a tus amigas?

(Ui) cuando tengas tiempo hermana… nunca estas cuando vienen… bueno me voy nos vemos allá… /estaba lista… llevaba un pantalón tallado… unas zapatillas… una blusa holgada… y su cabello en una cola… un poco de labial suave…/ ¡perdón!... es que ayude a mi hermana alistarse… Azusa… solo estas vos… y… Ritsu y Mugi…

(Azusa) mmm… dijeron que nos veríamos en el lugar… les di la dirección que me diste…

(Ui) estas muy linda…

(Azusa) gracias… me tomo un poco de tiempo alistarme… /una falda ondeada… hasta la rodilla… zapatillas... una blusa de color verde…/ ¿vamos? Ya son las nueve y media…

(Ui) vamos… /se subieron un taxi… le pidieron las llevara al lugar… mientras llegaban… llamo por teléfono a Mugi…/

(Mugi) /había terminado de hablar con Ui…/ Ui dice que llegaran en un momento… vamos… Ricchan… te ves bien…

(Ritsu) me siento rara… /llevaba un overol gris… corto… dejando sus piernas al desnudo… de manga corta… y abierto de enfrente… llevaba un top blanco dentro… el overol traía un gorro… y llevaba unos botines café oscuro… Mugi la había arreglado… quito la diadema del cabello… y lo alboroto un poco…/

(Mugi) te ves bien Ricchan… "te ves hermosa… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de lo bella que sos?..." nos vamos ya… si no llegaremos tarde… /agarro a Ritsu del brazo… bajaron de su cuarto… pidió al chofer las llevara al lugar de encuentro…/

La fiesta buenísima… Sawako era la que mas saltaba en medio de la pista… Yui le seguía… Mío estaba avergonzada… de la clase de amigas que tenia… pero bailaba con ellas… era peor estar sola… y que la acosaran… por otro lado Ui y Azusa llegaron primero… estaban impactadas… era la primera vez que iban a una fiesta de esas… ¡vamos!... todos eran universitarios… al momento entraron Ritsu y Mugi…

(Ritsu) /imitando una voz grave/ están estorbando en la entrada

(Azusa) /pego un salto enorme…/ deja de hacer eso… vas a matarme del susto…

(Ui) que bueno que llegaron…

(Mugi) parecen muy animados…

(Sawako) /mientras bailaba… se fijo en una rubia en la entrada… era elegante se veía a leguas… llevaba una blusa un poco tallada no mucho… un pantalón corto hasta la rodilla… y unos zapatos de correa con plataforma… dulce y sexy a la vez… esa fue la impresión al verla/ encontré mi presa de esta noche… nos vemos chicas… /se fue acercando… al llegar donde la rubia… sin rodeos…/ ¿te gustaría bailar?

(Mugi) /estaba sorprendida… una chica muy atractiva… universitaria la invito a bailar… era una lástima que no iba bailar con Ritsu…/ eh…

(Sawako) no acepto un no por respuesta… así que dame un si… /sonrió… al verla indecisa… le tomo de la mano…/ te dije que no acepto un no…

(Mugi) /algo que le molestaba era que decidieran por ella… pero lo dejo pasar… no es que fuera gran cosa… solo bailarían… la chica con la que bailaba… estaba loca… pero le parecía divertida…/

(Sawako) /era una niña fina… podía notarlo… su olor… no era cualquiera… su cabello… muy bien cuidado… lindo cuerpo… ropa de marca…/

(Yui) /vio a su hermana en la entrada…/ ¡Ui! /fue adonde estaba ella… le dio un enorme abrazo…/ ¡Ui!... estaba preocupada… tardaste mucho…

(Ui) hermana… no te preocupes…

(Yui) ola Ricchan… te encargo a mi hermana…

(Ritsu) no vine de niñera…

(Yui) mmm… /observaba a Azusa/ no te conozco…

(Ui) hermana ella es Azusa…

(Yui) mucho gusto Azusa… estas muy bonita… mmm… ¿te gustaría bailar?... ¡vamos!

(Azusa) eh… s-si… /sintió la mano de Yui agarrarle… y la llevo a la pista… la chica la abrazaba… mientras bailaban… Azusa termino acostumbrándose…/

(Yui) que bueno que sos amiga de Ui… ella es la mejor hermana del mundo… te pido la cuides… por favor…

(Azusa) /le pareció muy lindo… ver como se preocupaba por Ui…/

(Ritsu) bueno… quedamos no…

(¿?) ¿te gustaría bailar?

(Ui) /se sorprendió… el chico salió de la nada…/

(Ritsu) anda tranquila… yo tengo sed ahorita… voy por algo…

(Ui) gracias… /al chico/ vamos…

(Ritsu) ah… voy por algo de tomar… acá esta caliente… /un chico que bailaba la empujo… provocando que ella golpeara a otra persona…/

(Mío) disculpa… es… ¿Ritsu?... ¿Qué haces acá?

(Ritsu) Mío… ah… las chicas me invitaron a esta fiesta… ellas están bailando… voy por algo de beber…

(Mío) te acompaño… vamos… por acá… /la guio a la barra…/

(Ritsu) umh… /afirmo/ "ella se ve linda… muy… muy de universidad…"

(Mío) llegamos… /al bar tender/ eh… una soda de naranja y un daiquirí de fresa… por favor…

(Ritsu) ¿tomas alcohol?

(Mío) no debería… lo sé… pero… me siento algo estresada… así que me relajo… nuestro secreto… /le sonrió…/

(Ritsu) /su mundo se paralizo en esa sonrisa…/ si claro… /tomo un poco de su soda…/ ¿tus amigas?

(Mío) Yui… seguro comiendo algo… y Sawako… en busca de su presa… me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara cuando ella sea la presa?...

(Ritsu) /se rio…/ la gente esta muy encendida…

(Mío) si… así parece…

(Ritsu) "¿si la invito a bailar?... no… creerá que me le insinuó… aunque en verdad es lo que quiero… que me vea… pero no… Mío es muy correcta…"

(Mío) /podía ver a Ritsu… estaba ida… observo como andaba vestida… ella usualmente no se pondría cosas así…/ "linda… creo que usa la ropa demasiado corta… mejor la invito a bailar… antes que alguien lo haga… no debería estar tan nerviosa…"

(¿?) Akiyama san… ¿bailamos?

(Mío) no gracias… estoy cansada…

(Ritsu) "esta cansada… es obvio… en la universidad estudian mucho… que bueno que no le pregunte… hubiese sido humillante ser rechazada tambien…"

(Mío) y a vos… ¿te gustaría bailar?... ¿conmigo?... /su corazón latía muy fuerte… en verdad no quería que la rechazara…/

(Ritsu) ah… si… pero… no estabas cansada

(Mío) no puedo bailar con todo el que me lo pregunta… alguna gente ni la conozco… además… si le dije que no… fue porque pensaba invitarte a bailar… ahora ya nos llevamos bien… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) si… bien… entonces acepto tu invitación… /esbozo una enorme sonrisa…/

(Mío) "siempre tan fresca" bueno vamos… /le brindo un mano… ella la tomo pero se adelanto… metiéndose en la pista… quedaron… cerca de la pared… estaba demasiado lleno en medio… empezaron a bailar…/

(Yui) eh… Azusa… ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a tomar algo?…

(Azusa) "en verdad estoy sedienta" si… esta bien… tengo sed…

(Yui) /le tomo de la mano… para salir de la pista…/ vamos… /llegaron a la barra…/ eh… una soda de fresa… y una de banano…

(Bar tender) a tus ordenes… estas linda hoy…

(Yui) /sonrió/ gracias…

(Bar tender) yo invito…

(Yui) gracias… vamos Azusa… toma tu soda…

(Azusa) ese chico parecía interesado en usted…

(Yui) Jajaja… para nada… solo es dulce… y le gusta invitarme a sodas… es un buen amigo…

(Azusa) "ella no se ha dado cuenta… él la sigue viendo…" ya veo… "físicamente se parece mucho a Ui… pero son muy diferentes… ella es mas irresponsable…" /la siguió salieron de la gran mansión de la fiesta…/

(Yui) estaba haciendo mucho calor allá dentro… ¿no te parece?... eh… ¿Cómo se porta Ui en la escuela?

(Azusa) b-bien…

(Yui) esa es mi Ui…

(Azusa) /observaba a Yui hablar… y noto que… estaba sudando… lo cual le parecía atractivo…/ "sexy…" /sacudió la cabeza… jamás en su vida había pensado o dicho una palabra así…/ se llevan muy bien… ¿cierto?

(Yui) se… Ui siempre cuida de mi… soy muy afortunada… /se echo a reír y se rasco la cabeza…/ si... en verdad soy muy afortunada…

(Sawako) /agarro de la cintura a Mugi… la topo a ella… empezaba demostrarle las ganas que tenia… de bailar claro…/

(Mugi) /sentí a la respiración de ella… en su cuello… aunque ella le parecía un tanto vulgar… estaba excitándose… con esa maniaca con la que bailaba… así que decidió mejor parar…/ voy por algo de beber… /dijo… empezó a caminar hacia la barra... dejando a Sawako atrás…/

(Sawako) "eso si que no… ninguna mujer… y ningún hombre se me han negado… no vas a ser la primera…" /la siguió hasta donde ella estaba…/ no vas a escaparte…

(Mugi) solo me canse de bailar… /sentía la respiración de ella… de nuevo en su cuello…/ ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

(Sawako) ¿respirar?... no… /al bar tender/ atiende a mi chica… dale lo que pida…

(Mugi) "¿su chica?... ¿Quién se cree que es?"… no soy tu chica… asustas…

(Sawako) sos la chica de la noche… y hoy… yo invito…

(Mugi) gracias… pero puedo pagarlo…

(Sawako) lo se… pero esta noche… pago yo… ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado mas tranquilo?

(Mugi) ¿estas proponiéndome sexo?... ¿es eso?

(Sawako) si…

(Mugi) /estaba harta de ser… la chica buena… y no hacer cosas indebidas… aunque esa chica… probablemente tenia todo lo que odiaba en un ser humano… tenia que aceptarlo… le encantaba… esa competencia que tenían las dos… por mandar y ella por no dejarse mandar…/ solo si… prometes que será solo sexo…

(Sawako) claro… es lo que quiero…

(Mugi) bien… ¿traes auto?

(Sawako) claro que traigo… vamos… avisa a tus amigas…

(Mugi) lo hare mas tarde…

(Sawako) ahora… no quiero problemas después…

(Mugi) tampoco quiero problemas… así que no me molestes… ¿vamos… o discutimos?

(Sawako) las dos… /le tomo de la manos… y la saco de aquella casa… llegaron a su auto…/ ¿Qué?... ¿queres que te habrá la puerta?... /se echo a reír…/ no soy tu chofer… soy tu amante de esta noche… súbete…

(Mugi) vulgar…

(Sawako) y aun así te gusto… sube… /desde el auto…/

(Mugi) /se subió al auto… la estúpida esa tenia razón… le encantaba…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... ¿Qué más le gustaría leer?... se que es tranquilo porque no tiene tanto dramón… quería divertirme un poco… ¬_¬... espero les haya gustado y me tengan una enorme paciencia… mañana subo el otro cap del otro fic… no lo he terminado… esto em surgió en medio del otro cap… Jijiji…


	2. Fin de semana parte 1

Olaaaa ¿Qué tal?... bueno hubo un pequeño inconveniente… al subir el cap se me cambiaron los nombre s de los personajes… ¿Cómo?… ni idea… pensé que me había equivocado yo pero no… creo me están asustando Jajaja… pero acá esta… disculpen los inconvenientes..

.

.

.

**Ganas**

(Mío) /estaba animada… bailando… le divertía ver a Ritsu como loca… era graciosa… de un momento a otra la música la cambiaron… por una mas erótica… ese tipo de música… que te provoca pegarte a tu pareja… y ella solo tenia a su hermanastra… cinco años menor…/

(Ritsu) /simplemente siguió la música… Mío la jalo y la acerco a ella… no le dio le importancia… siguió bailando… Mío le tomo la mano… le dio la vuelta… quedo de espalda hacia ella… luego sintió y vio las manos de ella… en sus caderas… y sintió sus cuerpos mas pegados… se puso nerviosa… pero tambien es cierto… que le encantaba tenerla así… siguió bailando… movió sus caderas un poco mas…/

(Mío) /eso la enloqueció… la castaña movía mas sus caderas… ella se veía realmente sexy… con aquella ropa… y sus movimientos… eran jodidamente buenos… y su olor… nunca había notado su exquisito olor…/

(Ritsu) /sentía la respiración agitada de Mío… en su cuello… sentía cuando ella tambien aspiraba el olor de su cabello… y la fuerza con la que la tenia agarrada… la música no ayudaba… era de esa música… que te acelera las ganas… y las dos estaban excitadas… sentía aquel dolor y sensación placentera de querer… en su vientre… tenia ganas… de que su hermanastra hiciera lo que quisiera… y así fue… Ritsu sintió cuando Mío la volteo… un tanto violenta… pero se sentía… carajos que se sentía bien… la pelinegra la arrincono contra la pared… y esta vez… le dejo ir un beso… un violento y delicioso beso… /

(Mío) /no pudo aguantarse… quería besarla… y hacerle tantas cosas… pero el baile estaba demasiado bueno para acortarlo… ella… sus caderas… su boca… su piel… el baile perfecto… cambio de posición con ella… quedando contra la pared ella… y Ritsu siguió bailando… pero esta vez bailaba para Mío… era como si supiera lo que la pelinegra quería… tenia que aceptarlo… estaba derritiéndose por ella… su cuerpo rozando el de la pelinegra en cada movimiento… Mío no quitaba sus manos de las caderas de ella… ella sudaba… su cabello mojado… el sudor de su cuello… directo a sus senos… ese sudor que no terminaba de ver su destino por ese top… que ella llevaba… aquella necesidad de mirarle… de tocarla… de ponerla… de hacerle… su mente estaba volando… y su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte… competía con su respiración… es que ella le quitaba el aliento… si… era ella… su hermanastra… era toda una mujer… y… la música la cambiaron de nuevo… por la que estaba anteriormente… / "¿Quién contrato a ese imbécil?... me acelera las ganas… y ahora esto… solo espero que no se le hayan quitado las ganas… porque me muero si eso sucede… esta demasiado buena…" /sus teléfonos sonaron…/ ¿alo?... eh… no escucho… ah… mami… si llego en una hora…

(Ritsu) ¿alo?... ¿papá?... eh… eh… no escucho nada… ¿Qué paso?... ah… llego en un rato…

(Mío) ¿nos vamos?... era mi mami… digo mi mamá… y si no me apresuro… ya sabes ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír…/ era papá… tambien me pidió que llegara… así que vamos… solo deja les mando mensajes a todas… que no se que se hicieron… /mando mensajes… después fue con Mío a su auto… platicaron muy amenamente… luego Mío paro… una cuadra antes…/

(Mío) me la pase muy bien… "quiero besarla ahora mismo… y hacerle… tranquila Mío… aguanta las ganas…"

(Ritsu) yo tambien… "me encanto… fue la mejor noche de mi vida... ella me esta mirando raro… ¿será que?"

(Mío) ah… no me aguanto más…

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa? /al final era una niña de quince… algunas cosas… no las captaba…/

(Mío) /no podía pedírselo… era demasiado vergonzoso… así que invento algo… para tener una excusa…/ tengo calambre en mis hombros… ¿me harías un masaje?...

(Ritsu) bien… me paso para atrás…

(Mío) ¡no!... /si ella se pasaba para atrás… ¿Cómo la besaría?.../ me esta afectando mas de este lado de en frente… uhm… sentate en mis piernas…

(Ritsu) ¿en tus piernas?... /esta bien que le gustara… pero sentarse en sus piernas… eso era demasiado vergonzoso… ¿Qué haría si le dan ganas de besarla?... bien… ya se besaron… pero ahora están tranquilas… sin música… solo ellas…/ ¿s-segura?

(Mío) s-si… veni acá… no es la primera vez que te sentas en mis piernas… además… ¡ay!... me duele mucho… "bien… eso fue bajo… pero me da vergüenza pedírselo directamente…"

(Ritsu) /se preocupo… inmediatamente hizo lo que Mío le pidió… y empezó a masajear… los hombros de ella… sentía su respiración en su pecho… eso la estaba excitando… su vagina latía… estaba jodidamente con ganas…/

(Mío) al carajo… no me aguando mas… /bajo el asiento… para quedar acostada… y ella encima… así fue… ella se detuvo de los lados del asiento… quedando la cabeza de Mío entre sus brazos… pero mas abajo… y su rostro… entre los senos de la castaña… metió mas su nariz… aspiro su olor…/ rico… tu olor es demasiado rico… /agarro de la cintura…/ bésame… que no me aguanto mas…

(Ritsu) /¿a quien engañaba?... se moría por besarla… y termino haciéndolo… su boca… denotaba experiencia… algo que sabía hacer… era besar… las manos de ella recorrían su espalda… una llego a su nalga… y luego la otra mano tambien… pero no le importaba… le encantaba… su boca le dolía de tanto besar… pero no quería parar… es mas… quería seguir…/

(Mío) cambiemos… pásate para abajo… /cambio con la castaña… Mío quedo de rodillas… en el asiento… y Ritsu sobre sus piernas… la jalo… de las nalgas… para quedar pegadas… y empezó a moverse sobre ella… mientras lamia su cuello… y le dejaba unas cuantas marcas… una de sus manos se apoyaban en el asiento… y la otra… la había enredado en la delegada cintura de la castaña… estaba excitada… y le excitaba mas… verla a ella con tantas ganas… los brazos de la castaña se aferraban con fuerza a ella… se sentía bien… y nuevamente… sus estúpidos teléfonos… sonaron…/ ¡mierda!... ¿Por qué carajos joden?

(Ritsu) s-seguro… es papá… y Sasaki san… /al verla tan alterada…/

(Mío) lo sé… pero no quiero parar… estoy demasiado encendida… me encantas… me enloqueces… te traigo ganas…

(Ritsu) ¿ganas?... /eso no le gusto… no que le tuviera ganas… si no que… solo fueran ganas… ella estaba embobada con su hermanastra… estaba idiotizada… y ella solo sentía ganas… no iba reclamarle… pero claramente… eso le bajo el calor a ella…/ seguro están preocupados… / la aparto… salió del carro…/ me voy caminando… quiero respirar un poco de aire…

(Mío) /solo vio a Ritsu caminar… desde su auto…/ ¿Qué le pasa?... ¿ahora que hice?... porque claramente… algo le molestó… de eso estoy segura…

(Yui) ya es tarde… voy por Ui… espera acá… pasaremos dejándote a casa… tengo el auto cerca…

(Azusa) "¿auto?"... /debía aceptar… que de alguna manera… Yui le parecía… demasiado genial… despreocupada… atractiva… divertida…/

(Ui) ¡Azusa! /al salir después de que Yui la buscara…/

(Yui) estamos aquí… esos tipos peleaban por bailar con Ui… sos muy popular… /molesta… pero niñona…/

(Ui) hermana no digas eso… solo sucedió porque soy tu hermana… es todo…

(Yui) jejeje… eh… Vamos a llevar a Azusa a su casa…

(Ui) bien… es mejor así… allá esta tu carro hermana… /tomo la mano de Azusa… y camino un poco mas rápido…/ ¿no te parece lindo?... mi hermana se tan linda manejándolo

(Yui) no digas eso Ui… que me avergüenzo…

(Azusa) no debe de hacerlo… Ui la admira mucho… /subió a la parte de atrás…/

(Yui) /se entro al auto tambien/… Ui… apúrate…

(Ui) voy hermana me encontré algo… /se metió al carro…/ me encontré esta cadena… con un dije de corazón a la mitad… es muy lindo… /mientras lo admiraba…/

(Azusa) seguro la otra mitad anda buscando esta…

(Yui) ¡Ui!... ¡tu media mitad anda buscando por vos!... cuando eso suceda… espero sea una buena persona… ¿Ui?... /pregunto un tanto dudosa/

(Ui) ¿hermana? /confundida/

(Yui) ¿no estarás saliendo con alguien?... ¿y no me hayas dicho nada?... estoy equivocada ¿cierto?

(Ui) n-no salgo con nadie hermana… jamás te mentiría… n-no me mires así… /leve sonrojo/

(Azusa) me consta… Ui es una buena chica…

(Yui) /suspiro/ estaba preocupada… que alivio… no quiero que nadie lastime a mi Ui…

(Ui) hermana me asustaste… es mejor que nos vayamos…

(Yui) si vamos… /arranco del todo el auto… y comenzó a manejarlo… aunque la calle estuviera vacía… hacia las paradas del semáforo como debían ser… miro a Ui…/ ya se durmió…

(Azusa) si… así parece…

(Yui) bueno… ¿por donde me voy?... tus padres deben de estar preocupados…

(Azusa) mis padres no están… ellos andan de viaje en Inglaterra… en una presentación…

(Yui) ¡increíble!... /miro por el retrovisor la cara de desanimo de Azusa/

(Azusa) si… son geniales…

(Yui) entonces… duerme en casa con nosotras… así no estas sola… mañana es sábado… así que no hay problema… ¿te gustaría?

(Azusa) ¿en serio? /esa invitación había hecho su día… el mejor de todos… estar sola en casa era fastidioso… además tenia mas curiosidad… quería saber mas de esa descuidada Yui… ella le parecía demasiado interesante… por lo menos para Azusa/

(Yui) ¡claro que si!... es mejor que estar sola… así desayunas conmigo… la mejor comida del mundo… la de Ui… /acaricio el rostro de Ui…/ estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeña hermana… jijiji… es demasiado linda… ¿no te parece?

(Azusa) se ve muy tranquila… ¿falta mucho? /pregunto impaciente/

(Yui) no… solo doblamos aquí… y wala… ahí esta… esa es nuestra asa… ¡Bienvenida!.. eh… toma las llaves… abre la puerta por favor… y luego sube y abre el cuarte de Ui…

(Azusa) ¡si!... /tomo la llave… abrió la puerta de la casa… y escucho de nuevo a la castaña…/

(Yui) mejor abre mi cuarto… /se acerco al lado de Ui… y la acomodo en su espalda… empezó a caminar…/ has crecido demasiado… pesabas menos cuando éramos pequeñas…

(Ui) hermana… te quiero…

(Yui) /nada era mas lindo que escuchar… a su pequeña hermana… decirle que le quería…/ tambien yo Ui… tambien yo… /subió las escaleras… y puso a Ui en su cama… y luego le quito los zapatos…/ ahí esta… Azusa… vas a dormir en el cuarto de Ui… es mas acogedor que el mío… vamos te enseño… /le dio la seña para que le siguiera…/

(Azusa) s-si… /la siguió… fueron a la habitación… en realidad era mucho mas ordenada…/

(Yui) espera acá… /fue por sabanas limpias… y luego saco dos pijamas limpias… de Ui…/ uno para vos… y este para Ui… bueno… buenas noches…

(Azusa) buenas noches… /solo observo la habitación de Ui…/

(Yui) /llegó a su habitación… y cambio la ropa de Ui… luego la suya… y se metió a dormir…/

(Sawako) vamos…

(Mugi) /salió del auto… tomo su bolso… Sawako le tomo de la mano… y pidió una habitación… subieron… era una muy simple… y sin gracia… había entrado un poco al centro… escucho cerrar la puerta… luego sintió la mano de Sawako… la jalo la contramino contra la puerta… besaba su cuello… tocaba su cuerpo… ella parecía poseída…/

(Sawako) /ella estaba demasiado buena… para dejarla ir… quito la blusa de ella… carajos… sus ojos se le iban viéndola… un cuerpo increíble… piel muy bien cuidada…quito la ropa violentamente… no aguantaba mas… la rubia quedo solo con su sostén… sabia que ella estaba disfrutando… había enredado su pierna en la cadera de ella… hasta que el teléfono sonó…/ ¿Dónde está?... ese fue mi teléfono

(Mugi) ¿estas pensando en atender?... ah bueno… /era el colmo… estaba encendida… y ella pensaba atender…/

(Sawako) obvio… es mi hermana… ella tiene prohibido hablar conmigo… y si me esta llamando es porque algo paso… segura la loca esa termino de matarse… ¿Dónde carajos esta mi teléfono?... /buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba nada…/

(Mugi) ¡aquí esta!...

(Sawako) alo… ola amor… ¿donde?... a… bien… voy para allá… no te muevas de ahí… /colgó el teléfono…/ lo dejaremos para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar… tengo que irme

(Mugi) ¿que sucede?

(Sawako) la loca de mi madre quiso matarse y matar a Jun… mi hermana…

(Mugi) te acompaño… he llamado al chofer estará acá en cuestión de cinco minutos…

(Sawako) no es necesario…

(Mugi) lo se… pero estas alterada… y vas a terminar suicidándote tambien…. En la carretera… solo pasaremos a dejarte… otro de mis empleados llevara tu auto…

(Sawako) ¿solo a dejarme cierto?... nada de involucrarnos… ni nada de eso…

(Mugi) claro… solo eso… tampoco quiero involucrarme con nadie… lo de hoy solo iba a ser sexo… pero necesitas ayuda… y puedo dártela… acepta mi ayuda… luego nunca mas nos veremos… ¿te parece?

(Sawako) me parece… gracias… en verdad te lo agradezco…

(Mugi) bajemos… están esperándonos… /se acomodo su ropa… y bajo/

(Sawako) bien… /la siguió… y se subió en el lujoso coche de la rubia… le dio la llave del carro al otro empleado/

(Ritsu) /entro a su casa…/ ¡ya vine!

(Yahiko) llegaste mas tarde…

(Mío) ¡ya vine!... /observo al padre de Ritsu llamarle la atención…/

(Sasaki) ¡Bienvenida cariño!

(Yahiko) ¿y esa ropa?... es demasiado corta… ¿no te parece?

(Mío) ¡lo mismo digo yo!

(Yahiko y Ritsu) ¿uhm?... /confundidos/

(Mío) digo… que Yahiko san usted tiene razón de preocuparse… ella no puede andar con ropa tan corta… cualquiera podría aprovecharse…. /colorada…/

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… miren quien habla…

(Yahiko) ¿alguien te toco?...

(Mío) /se le acelero el corazón… claro… ella fue la que la toco…/

(Ritsu) no… nadie… solo baile papá… nadie me toco… solo era una fiesta… /era para que su padre armara un escándalo… si supiera que alguien la beso y la toco… y mas aun si era su hermanastra…/

(Mío) bueno… yo voy a subir…

(Sasaki) claro cariño… anda a descansar…

(Yahiko) no vuelvas a venir tarde… me preocupa que algo malo te suceda…

(Ritsu) lo se papá… solo que me sobre proteges…

(Yahiko) anda a tu cuarto… toma una ducha… y ponte tu pijama… es hora de dormir…

(Ritsu) bien… buenas noches… y disculpa… no quise preocuparte… buenas noches Sasaki san…

(Sasaki) buenas noches cariño…

(Ritsu) "siempre exagera"… /subió a su cuarto… pero al lado de la puerta de su cuarto… Mío la estaba esperando…/ "ah bueno… ¿esta sigue con ganas?"

(Mío) ¿estás molesta?

(Ritsu) un poco… creo que mi padre me sobreprotege…

(Mío) hace bien… sobre todo porque ya viene San Valentín… y se que tus acosadores empiezan a llegar…

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír…/ si claro… bueno… es hora de dormir…

(Mío) no has contestado mi pregunta… ¿estas molesta?

(Ritsu) te conteste… un poco…

(Mío) ¿dije algo muy malo… cierto?

(Ritsu) no Mío… no dijiste nada malo… solo lo dijiste… y me incomode… pero no es malo… buenas noches… /iba a abrir la puerta de su cuarto… pero Mío se lo impidió…/

(Mío) el domingo… ¿saldrías conmigo?

(Ritsu) ¿un cita?...

(Mío) si… una cita… te llevare a un lugar… especial para mí…

(Ritsu) bien… el domingo entonces… /agarro la manija de la puerta… Mío puso su mano sobre la de ella/

(Mío) a las siete de la mañana…

(Ritsu) eso es muy temprano… necesito dormir bien… aun estoy en crecimiento

(Mío) /acerco su rostro al de ella… y al oído…/ me gustas así…

(Ritsu) buenas noches… /entro a su cuarto… estaba por cerrar… Mío metió el pie… para que no cerrara…/ ¿ahora que?

(Mío) y las buenas noches… un beso por lo menos…

(Ritsu) ya te bese demasiado… esto no esta bien… somos prácticamente familia…

(Mío) casi… pero no lo somos… buenas noches… ¿podríamos dormir juntas?

(Ritsu) buenas noches Mío… /cerro la puerta…/

(Mío) "me encanta… pero ella tiene razón… esto esta mal… ¿Qué importa?... me tiene loca… y le traigo ganas…" /se dirigió a su habitación/

(Ritsu) /se tiro en su cama…/ "Mío… me gusta demasiado… aun ahora… que sé que solo me traes ganas… soy una estúpida… voy directo a su juego…" voy a bañarme… mañana tengo entrenamiento en la tarde…

(Azusa) /no podía dormir… estaba pensando en Yui… esa chica…/ "es una persona muy dulce…" /se levanto de la cama… fue la pasillo… y abrió un poco la puerta… para ver a Yui…/ "hasta para dormir… me parece encantadora… estoy embobada… es mejor que… me voy a dormir…" /regreso a la habitación de Ui… y se metió a la cama a dormir… con Yui como su ultimo pensamiento del día…/

(Sawako) espero Jun este bien…

(Mugi) lo estará… si no… otra persona hubiese hablado… y no ella… ¿Qué harás si tu madre muere?

(Sawako) bueno… no se… supongo que Jun… vivirá conmigo… estoy empezando a preocuparme… eso significa que tendré que trabajar…

(Mugi) ya lo suponía yo… /sarcasmo… con una manera delicada de decirlo… pero era sarcasmo…/

(Sawako) lindas piernas… ¿tenes novio?

(Mugi) no te importa… /dijo un tanto molesta…/

(Sawako) ah… lo decía por hacer conversación… podríamos hacer algo para matar el tiempo…

(Mugi) ¿Qué sugerís? /le siguió el juego…/

(Sawako) bueno… /se metió en el cuello de la rubia… y la contramino contra la ventana…/

(chofer) /observo por el retrovisor…/ no debería hacer eso señorita… este es el auto de su tía… no es conveniente…

(Mugi) gracias… /aparto a Sawako…/ tenes razón… lo dejamos para otro momento… parece que ya llegamos… /se bajo del auto…/

(Sawako) "¡que trasero!... si no fuera por esa loca… estaría mordiéndolo"… ya que…

(Mugi) bueno… nos vemos… espero todo salga bien… /se despidió/

(Sawako) gracias… /entro al hospital… preguntó en recepción… y luego fue a donde estaban… puedo ver a su hermana…/ ¡Jun!

(Jun) por fin viniste… estaba asustada

(Sawako) ¿Cómo paso todo?

(Jun) solo llego… me tomo de la mano… y me saco clases… me metió en el auto… y luego arranco… íbamos en sentido contrario… y ahora esta ahí… /señalo en dirección de la sala de emergencias…/

(Sawako) lo bueno es que estas bien… ¿solo te quebraste el brazo?

(Jun) solo eso… logre ponerme el cinturón… y el impacto fue de su lado… en verdad no entiendo… ¿Por qué tiene esos arranques?... ¿Por qué papá dejo que me quedara con ella?

(Sawako) no se como… solo se que logro probar que era mejor de los dos… para criarte… y papá no pudo hacer nada…

(Jun) ¿Por qué solo yo?... ¿Qué hay de vos?

(Sawako) mamá es paranoica… y mas… y ella me encontró con una chica… y me echo de la casa… y desde entonces… ella no me ve como hija…

(Jun) me hubiese gustado ver su cara…

(Sawako) ahora que lo pienso… fue muy graciosa… /un sonrisa melancólica… al final era su madre… /

(doctor) Jun… ¿y usted es…? /refiriéndose a Sawako…/

(Sawako) soy la hermana de Jun… ¿Cómo esta ella?

(doctor) lo siento mucho… ella no aguanto… perdió demasiada sangre… y llego acá muy tarde…

(Sawako) entiendo… /al siguiente día… estaban enterrando a su madre… solamente las dos… justo al lado de su padre…/

(Jun) ¿Por qué junto a papá?... digo ellos…

(Sawako) fue ella quien dejo a papá… después que le diagnosticaron a mi madre… su problema… pero de algo estoy segura… creo que esos dos… realmente se querían… de eso no hay duda… ¿nos vamos?... ¿llevas todas tus cosas?

(Jun) si… vamos… y si… llevo todo… eh… Sawako… ¿crees que podremos hacer esto?

(Sawako) tenemos que hacerlo… tranquila… conseguiré un empleo… y bueno por el momento viviremos de los seguros de vida de papá y de ella…

(Jun) bien… /siguió a su hermana…/

.

.

.

**Sábado…**

(Ui) /como siempre despertó temprano… al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que… ese no era su cuarto… y luego al fijarse bien… vio a Yui a su lado…/ hermana… /la movió para despertarla/

(Yui) uhm… pasteles… dulces…

(Ui) hermana… despierta…

(Yui ) ¿Qué pasa Ui?... ¿Por qué me despertas?... /se sentó/ ¡Buenos días Ui! /le abrazo/

(Ui) hermana… ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo en tu cuarto?

(Yui) Azusa se quedo a dormir… y bueno… yo la invite… estaba sola en su casa… ¿hice bien?

(Ui) esta bien hermana… solo tenia curiosidad…

(Yui) /bostezo/ tengo que alistarme… voy donde Mío chan… /se levanto… se baño… se cambio…/ comeré algo allá… descansa Ui… /le dio un beso en la mejía…/

(Ui) gracias hermana… /el teléfono sonó…/ ¡yo contesto!... /se levantó a contestar…/ buenos días… ah… si… claro… /puso el teléfono y regreso a la habitación…/ hermana… te hablan… es él… bueno dormiré otro rato… /se metió en la cama… un inmenso deseo de llorar… inundo su pecho… hasta que las lagrimas salieron… y pequeños sollozos… se escuchaban…/

(Yui) /detestaba ver a Ui así… sufriendo… era lo que mas le dolía en su alma… fue al teléfono…/ alo… uhm… ¿Qué queres?... ella puede contestar… esta es su casa… así que no fastidies… ¿venir?... ¿familia?... no te considero parte de mi familia… te odio… y no necesito tu dinero… mamá dejo suficiente para las dos… ¡no es culpa de Ui!... ¡el único culpable… sos vos!... ¡te odio!... /colgó el teléfono… se volteo para volver a su cuarto… y se cruzo con los ojos marrones de Azusa…/ Azusa… ¿desde cuando estas ahí?

(Azusa) acabo de llegar… no escuche nada… no se preocupe… /trato de tranquilizar a Yui…/

(Yui) bueno no importa… supongo que ya lo sabes… digo… sos amiga de Ui…

(Azusa) ¿saber que? /no entendía de lo que hablaban… Ui no hablaba de cosas intimas con nadie…/

(Ui) nada… hare el desayuno… Azusa… quedamos de reunirnos hoy… así que es mejor no perder el tiempo… iré a comprar algo mejor… no tengo ganas de cocinar…

(Yui) voy con… /interrumpida… bruscamente/

(Ui) ¡voy sola!... gracias hermana… disculpa… solo quiero estar sola… /ya se había cambiado… solo bajo las escaleras… y salió de la casa…/ "siempre es lo mismo… supongo que tiene razón…" / empezó a correr… hasta que choco con algo… cayo al suelo…/ ¡ah!... eso dolió…

(¿?) ¿estas bien?... perdón… iba distraída… no quise golpearte… dame acá… /le ofreció la mano… para que se levantara…/

(Ui) /negó con la cabeza/ no… fue mi culpa… no te había visto antes por acá…

(¿?) Jajaja… es que me acabo de perder… es que soy nueva… por la zona… llegue hace poco… vivo con mi hermana… soy Jun… mucho gusto… y disculpa por botarte… bueno… nos vemos… fue un gusto… y no deberías llorar… se ve mal… /siguió su camino…/

(Ui) podría… ayudarte…. /voz suave… al ver que ella se iba…/a-adiós… ¿Qué fue eso?... mejor regreso a casa… mi hermana debe estar preocupada… /tomo su rumbo a casa…/

(Yui) Ui no ha regresado… bueno… es mejor que me vaya… ella no quiere verme hoy… te quedas en tu casa… cuando regreses le decís que estoy donde Mío chan… /salió de la casa…/

(Azusa) s-si…

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno ahí esta el otro cap… tratare de subir mas rápido el siguiente… muero porque llegue la cita… ¬/¬… se nota que prefiero a MiTsu… pero las otras tambien me encantan… no quiero adelantar mas lo que se viene con todas… nos leemos se cuidan


	3. Fin de semana parte 2

Olaa acá el otro cap… gracias por los comentarios del otro fic… confieso me puse hasta roja de la emoción… ¬/¬… gracias

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia**

(Mío) /se sentó en la cama…/ ya es de día… tan rápido… dormí muy poco… ni modo… tengo que terminar se trabajo… esto es tedioso… /se levanto… se baño… se cambio… se puso un pantalón corto… y una blusa tallada… se cepillo el cabello… y bajo… comió algo… su padrastro bajo…/ buenos días Yahiko san…

(Yahiko) buenos días Mío chan… ¿Ritsu no ha despertado?

(Mío) aun no… /el timbre sonó…/ son mis amigas… haremos un trabajo hoy…

(Yahiko) me alegra mucho… que te preocupes por los estudios… cuando puedas… ayuda a Ritsu con sus estudios… sus exámenes empiezan la otra semana… /le pidió…/

(Mío) será un placer… con permiso…

(Yahiko) anda…

(Mío) /fue la puerta… abrió la misma…/ sabia que eran ustedes…

(Sawako) ah… espero nos tengas algo para comer…

(Yui) estoy muriendo de hambre… Ui no preparo nada… y mi estomago esta rugiendo…

(Sawako) ¿y esa foto?... /en voz suave/ ¿es tu hermana?

(Mío) no es mi hermana… y si es Ritsu…

(Sawako) no le veo nada encantadora… parece un chico… /cuestiono el gusto de su amiga…/

(Mío) lo sé… cuidado con ver mucho cuando ella baje…

(Yahiko) ¡Ritsu! Despierta… este día… te toca cocinar… /gritaba desde el comedor/

(Ritsu) deja de gritar… ya se que me toca cocinar… deberías contratar a alguien… esto es un fastidio… /rascándose la cabeza y bostezando…/

(Yahiko) sos muy irresponsable…

(Mío) solo siéntense y observen… disimulen… que Yahiko san… es muy sobre protector… ah… pero como lo entiendo…

(Sawako) ¿es la misma de la foto?... luce bien blanco… ¿porque dejas que cubra todo eso?... en verdad parece un chico… con uniforme…

(Mío) lo sé… pero en casa… es una mujer de casa… cuida de la casa… /interrumpida…/

(Sawako) ¡machista!... aun siendo mujer… sos una machista…

(Mío) ¬/¬… pero… es que… ¿Quién no quiere una mujer así?

(Yui) yo quiero una así… que me de… de comer… estoy hambrienta… Mío chan… decile a Ricchan… que me alimente… moriré si no lo hace… /le pidió a su amiga…/

(Mío) no voy a decirle eso… se molestaría… /el timbre sonó/

(Yahiko) te buscan… lo mas seguro es que sea el periódico… ese chico se babea por Ricchan…

(Ritsu) no fastidies… ¿Por qué tengo que aguantarme?... no te rías… viejo verde… /fue a la puerta/ buenos días…

(chico periódico) Ricchan… ¿Cómo esta?... pero que digo… estas muy bien… /observaba a la castaña… de pies a cabeza…/

(Ritsu) mi periódico… ¿vas a dármelo… o vas a seguir viéndome con esa cara de pervertido?

(C. periódico) tengamos una cita… /sugirió/

(Mío) lo que faltaba… /se levanto y fue a la puerta…/ gracias por el periódico… /cerro la puerta…/

(Ritsu) gracias…

(Mío) ¿solo gracias?… no… /de alguna manera guio a Ritsu a quedar apoyada en la puerta…/ un beso me caería bien…

(Ritsu) /ella la ponía nerviosa… esa manera de ser tan directa… ¿Qué paso con aquella dulce niña vergonzosa?... ¿Cuándo se volvió una llena al acecho?.../ Mío… nuestros padres están en la casa…

(Mío) están en el comedor… /acerco su rostro al de la castaña… puso su frente en la de ella…/ no nos están viendo… solo uno…

(Ritsu) basta con esto… /tenerla demasiado cerca… la ponía mas nerviosa aun…/

(Mío) solo uno… /se acerco y simplemente… le comió la boca de un beso… sus labios eran deliciosos… estaba enloquecida por la boca de esa niña… presionaba cada vez mas…/

(Ritsu) /ella siempre terminaba haciéndolo… la castaña acaba de descubrir… su debilidad… era la pelinegra… el gris de sus ojos… simplemente no podía negársele… le encantaba… aunque sabia… que ceder… era jugar con fuego… estaba asfixiándose… pero quería seguir…/

(Mío) con eso me basta… por hoy… te quiero para mi… mañana tenemos una cita… que no se te olvide… /beso…/ me tenes loca… me gustas demasiado… es mejor regresar… tu padre se va poner impaciente… lo conozco… y hasta ahora… lo entiendo…

(Ritsu) ya basta con esto… no quiero problemas… /le aparto… y empezó a caminar… pero ella la detuvo…/

(Mío) muy tarde… ya no puedo parar… lo hubieses pensado antes… de ponerte tan linda… "y buena…" vamos… /fueron a donde estaban todos…/ Yahiko san… ¿puede darle permiso a Ritsu de ir conmigo mañana a la finca de mi padre?

(Yahiko) ¿no habrá problema?

(Mío) no… papá no va estar… y ya le he pedido permiso… llevaremos a Satoshi…

(Yahiko) Satoshi es muy pequeño aun… así que mejor vayan ustedes… les hará bien…

(Yui) ¡tengo hambre!

(Sawako) tambien muero de hambre

(Yui) Ricchan… muero de hambre… dame comida…

(Ritsu) siéntese Yui san… ahora le sirvo… "que molestas… además la otra me mira demasiado…"

(Sawako) a mi tambien… eh… Ricchan… ¿tenes novio?

(Yahiko) no… no tiene… el último chico… con el que salió… ella término partiéndole la cara…

(Ritsu) se sobre paso conmigo… /el timbre…/ yo voy… son mis chicas… /corrió a abrir la puerta…/ pasen…

(Ui) ¿estas cocinando?... te ayudo… /se ofreció/

(Mugi) Ricchan te ves linda en tu ropa de dormir…

(Ritsu) lo sé… gracias… pasen… a tambien hay visita… Mío trajo a sus amigas…

(Azusa) ya veo… ¿molestamos? /pregunto algo confundida…/

(Ritsu) para nada… suban a mi cuarto… luego llevo algo para beber…

(Mugi) esta bien Ricchan… vamos chicas… /subieron a la habitación… Mugi se sentó en la cama de Ritsu/ la cama de Ricchan es tan suave… además puedo sentir su olor…

(Azusa) deberías hablarle de tus sentimientos… /sugirió a la rubia…/

(Mugi) no… si yo perdiera su amistad… moriría…

(Sawako) la comida estuvo excelente… serás una buena esposa…

(Ritsu) "fastidiosa…" cocino para mi… porque me gusta… y si estoy cocinando es porque ese viejo me esta obligando… /señalo a su padre/

(Yahiko) Jajaja… ¿viejo yo?... si claro… las chicas en la calle aun gustan de mi…

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ si claro… las chicas de noventa años y de ahí solo Sasaki san… ¿Qué no tengo idea de cómo se fijo en vos?...

(Yahiko) uhm… no es cierto… malvada… déjame comer… /puchero/

(Sawako) voy a tu cuarto… empezare a adelantar… Yui vamos… /dijo a Mío y jalo a Yui…/

(Yui) pero quiero seguir comiendo… además… Ui no quiere verme…

(Sawako) deberías arreglar ahorita la situación…

(Ritsu) bueno… ya me voy… estaré arriba no me molesten… eh… Yui… si peleaste con Ui… deberías arreglarte… ella seguro esta muriéndose por eso… conozco bien a Ui… /le sugirió… para darle ánimos…/

(Yui) ¿en serio crees que debería hablar con ella?

(Ritsu) bueno… no tenes otra hermana… ¿o si? /subió/

(Yui) gracias Ricchan… subiré a hablar con Ui /subió con Sawako… vio a Ui en el cuarto de Ritsu/… eh Ui… ¿podemos hablar?

(Ui) /estaba de espalda…/ esta bien hermana… /salió… de la habitación…/ perdón hermana… no quería hacerte sentir mal… es solo… que me sigue doliendo… perdón hermana… /se recostó en su pecho/

(Yui) lo sé… me duele que te duela… Ui… no vuelvas a molestarte conmigo… lo que se viene es muy difícil… /suspiro/

(Ui) ¿Qué sucede hermana?

(Yui) él va venir… y es su casa… el se casara de nuevo… y quiere presentar a su nueva esposa… así que habrá que aguantarlo…

(Ui) no te preocupes hermana… mientras te tenga a vos hermana no hay problema… bueno regreso con las chicas…

(Sawako) eh… Yui… Mío aun no sube… no quiero hacer todo yo sola… /escucho unas risas… y luego una voz… que se le hacían familiar…/ "no puede ser… la rubia extravagante… seguro solo se parece… si… es normal confundir voces…" vamos Yui… adelantemos…

(Yahiko) bueno chicas… voy al trabajo… nos vemos… /le dio un beso a Ritsu… uno a Satoshi… y una palmadita en el hombro de Mío… y se fue…/

(Mío) /solo estaban las dos en la cocina… tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad… se levanto se puso tras de Ritsu… al oído…/ ¿aun molesta?

(Ritsu) estoy bien… y estas demasiado cerca… /al sentir rozar su piel con la Mío…/

(Mío) puedo estar mas cerca aun… /puso sus manos en la orilla de la cocina… no se percato que estaba caliente…/ ¡ay!... me queme…

(Ritsu) te dije que estabas demasiado cerca… dame acá… /agarro las manos…/ están rojas… voy por algo para ponerte…

(Mío) ay que ver que soy idiota… acabo de hacer el ridículo… ay… me duele… /soplaba sus manos…/

(Ritsu) dame acá… esta es una crema para las quemaduras leves… /echo la crema… la rego en la mano… y luego puso la gasa…/ por la tarde estará bien… y toma esto para el dolor… /le dio unas pastillas…/

(Mío) no puedo agarrarlas… /abrió la boca…/

(Ritsu) /las puso en su boca… y le dio de beber el agua…/ ya esta… bueno subo a mi cuarto…

(Mío) ¡espera!... no vas a darme un beso aunque sea…

(Ritsu) no seas molesta… estoy arriba… /agarro una charola… con unos te helados… y fue en dirección de su cuarto…/ buenos días Sasaki san…

(Sasaki) buenos días cariño… /saludo y fue al comedor… donde estaba Mío/ no quiero problemas con Yahiko… así que quita tus ojos de Ritsu…

(Mío) yo no he hecho nada… /se defendió/

(Sasaki) Mío… te conozco… te parí… y se que esa niña te gusta… trato de hacer las cosas fáciles… y cuidado con hacer algo mañana… no te quiero cerca de Ritsu… no con ella… esta bien cualquier chica… pero ella no… es la hija de mi esposo… es como una hija para mi… y si lo que tenes son ganas… busca una en tu universidad… pero ella no… ella vive en esta casa…

(Mío) no voy hacer nada… además… es muy pequeña para mi… no me parece atractiva…

(Sasaki) si claro… te he visto verla… y ayer llegaste justo después de ella… y le diste la razón a Yahiko… no soy estúpida… deja a Ritsu en paz… deja de sonreírle… de coquetear con ella… por favor… y mañana… nuevamente te lo digo… cuidado con tocarla…

(Mío) ah… que fastidio… ya te dije que no voy a hacer nada… /se levanto y subió a su cuarto…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué hacían?... acabe con todo… acá esta el té… eh… no quiero hacer esa tarea… ¿están seguras que es para mañana?

(Azusa) deja de buscar excusas para no trabajar… sos realmente perezosa…

(Yui) ¡Ui!... /abrió la puerta…/ ¡Ui!... voy a ir a comprar algunos materiales… necesitas algo…

(Ui) no hermana gracias…

(Azusa) yo… pensaba ir… a compra algunas cosas… ¿puedo acompañarla? /pregunto/

(Yui) ¡¿en serio?... así va ser mas divertido… vamos… ¡ya regresamos!

(Ui) "no necesitaba nada… ella esta acercándose mucho a mi hermana en muy poco tiempo…"

(Ritsu) bueno… parece que nos toca trabajar a nosotras… Azusa nos traiciono…

(Mugi) Ricchan… no digas eso… trabajemos…

.

.

.

**Domingo…**

(Mío) /estaba lista… fue al cuarto de Ritsu a despertarla… sabia que tenia un problema con levantarse temprano…/ eh… Ritsu… despierta…

(Yahiko) aun dormida… ¡Tainaka san!... ¡ha despertar!

(Ritsu) /gruño…/ no quiero ir a la escuela… déjame dormir…

(Yahiko) tenes una cita con Mío chan… ya habían quedado… de salir con ella…

(Ritsu) eh… ¿Mío?… no me molestes… que se adelante… llego después… ahora… /bostezo/ déjame dormir…

(Yahiko) si no te despertas ya… tendrás una cita con el chico del periódico… me cae muy bien… es un chico trabajador… será buen esposo… "con esto bastara…"

(Ritsu) /se sentó/ eso fue un golpe bajo… me baño y me cambio… enseguida estoy… que molestos son… los dos… /fue a ducharse… luego se cambio… bajo… en la sala estaba Mío…/

(Mío) ya prepare algo de comida para el camino… vamos… hasta luego Yahiko san… mami… digo mamá… nos vemos por la tarde…

(Sasaki)adiós cariño… cuidado eh… /amenazadora/

(Mío) "eso fue aterrador…" /salieron de la casa… ambas se subieron al auto… empezó a manejar…/ ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

(Ritsu) de toda… menos la clásica… es aburrida… /miraba por la ventana…/

(Mío) estas muy fría… veras que te vas a divertir…

(Ritsu) uhm… /estaba nerviosa… ella le gustaba… pero lo sabia… estaba jugando con fuego…/ "justo tuve que poner mis ojos en ella… quiero volver a la época de odio…" /después de un largo silencio… por fin llegaron… lo supo porque Mío paro… y ya había gente esperándoles…/

(Mío) vamos… /ambas se bajaron…/

(empleado) bienvenidas… Mío chan… esta más grande… la última vez que vino fue hace cuatro años…

(Mío) si… lo se… pero no me aguante mas… me hacia falta venir… ella es Ritsu… mi novia… y donde esta esponjoso… /se sonrojo… levemente…/

(Ritsu) ¿esponjoso?... ¿Quién es ese?...

(Mío) ¬/¬… m-mi caballo…

(Ritsu) /no aguantaba las ganas de reírse… estaba ahogándose…/ perdón… no puedo evitarlo…

(Mío) te ves linda riendo… "ella hiso como si no escucho"

(Ritsu) /eso la tenso… ella no le daba un solo respiro…/ bien…. Ya entendí… dejare de reírme… tengo hambre…

(Mío) aliste los caballos… estaremos listas en dos horas… prepárennos algo para comer… por favor… vamos… /le tomo de la mano…/ te llevare a conocer la casa…

(Ritsu) puedo caminar sola… /se soltó…/

(Mío) no seas tan fría… si no… como podre acercarme…

(Ritsu) "descarada"… /entraron a la casa…/ wau… es enorme… y hermosa… /Mío le abrazo por atrás…/

(Mío) vos sos hermosa… /beso el cuello…/ cada segundo que pasa me encantas mas…

(Ritsu) no hagas esto Mío… es mejor que no… /le aparto/ tengo hambre…

(Mío) "se comió todo en el camino y aun así tiene hambre… ahora entiendo tanta energía"… como ordenes… vamos… /le agarro de la mano…/ ya se que podes caminar sola… pero yo no… y tu mano es linda y pequeña…

(Ritsu) gracias… /llegaron a la comida… platicaron un rato… bueno Mío le conto un poco sobre el lugar… después que cumplieron las dos horas… un empleado llego a avisar que los caballos estaban listos…/

(Mío) vamos… el blanco es esponjoso… mi padre me lo dio cuando yo tenia tres años… era muy pequeña… no me recuerdo… pero tengo una fotografía… y ese negro… no tiene nombre…

(Ritsu) ya veo… nunca me subí en uno…

(Mío) lo principal no temerles… ellos son muy lindos… /acaricio a esponjoso… luego se acerco al caballo negro…/ son cariñosos… y protectores… fuertes… hermosos…

(Ritsu) "si sigue haciendo esto… terminare mas enamorada… se ve tan segura… este parece ser su ambiente…" ya veo… ¿estas segura que no va a botarme?

(Mío) solo trátalo con cariño… y no lo va hacer… vamos te ayudo… sube el pie acá… este… /estaba Ritsu del lado izquierdo del caballo…/ luego impúlsate con el otro pie… /la castaña hizo lo que Mío le mando… pero ella tambien le ayudo…/ ahí esta… tranquila… no voy a soltarlo… bueno… con esta soga lo manejas… hacia los lados… para que pare lo jalas hacia vos… y para que acelere… le das con los pies… yo lo llevare siempre agarrado… vamos… /se acerco a su caballo… y se subió en él… pasearon por toda la finca… hasta que llegaron… a un lugar muy apartado… Mío se bajo…/ llegamos… /ayudo a bajar a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) /ella era muy fuerte… lo noto cuando la ayudo a bajar…/ ¿Qué es aquí?

(Mío) es extraño por estos rumbos encontrar este tipo de cosas… dame la mano… es el único lugar oscuro… que no me da miedo… /tomo la mano de la castaña… entraron a una cueva… caminaron un buen rato…/

(Ritsu) esta muy oscuro… ¿no deberíamos regresar?

(Mío) espera… falta poco…

(Ritsu) se siente calor…

(Mío) es verdad… /caminaron un poco mas… llegaron…/ ¿Qué te parece? /era unas pozas celestes… como el cielo… el sol se colaba por algunos agujeros que había por arriba iluminando el agua que reflejaba la luz en lugar…/

(Ritsu) es hermoso… es sorprendente…

(Mío) lo sé… /se agacho… metió la mano en la poza… saco un diamante…/ para vos… /se escucharon truenos…/ ¡mierda!... no puedo creerlo… justo ahora… /empezó a llover…/ que mala suerte… esperemos que calme un poco… para irnos… aun es temprano…

(Ritsu) deberíamos irnos ya…

(Mío) no… el viento esta azotando… no conviene… sentémonos…

(Ritsu) uhm… /accedió y se sentó… se recostó en la pared de la cueva…/

(Mío) no te preocupes… tampoco voy a dejar que te pase nada… /se sentó frente a la castaña…/

(Ritsu) nunca pensé que te sintieras a gusto en estos lugares… digo… siempre fuiste muy asustadiza… nerviosa… y eso…

(Mío) prefiero el campo… bueno…viví acá hasta los 9 años… pero en las vacaciones siempre la paso con papi… digo con papá… y aprendí todo sobre el campo… cultivos… ganado… y eso… creo a veces que por eso parezco un hombre…

(Ritsu) para nada… te considero muy femenina… al contrario de mi… yo si parezco un chico… bueno con papá… aprendí a hacer las cosas así… aunque Sasaki san… es amable y todo eso… pero papá es la persona que mas admiro… y supongo que por eso… soy así… me parezco mucho a él… en su carácter… me hubiese gustado parecerme a él… en el físico tambien… ah… /suspiro…/ hubiese sido mejor… que yo fuera un chico… así él no tendría que recordarla todos los días… /se notaba una tristeza…/

(Mío) no digas eso… me pareces una mujer muy linda… y Yahiko san… te ama mucho… aunque te sobre protege… lo admito… pero te ama… y te admira… sos su nena… creo que él no te cambiaria por nada… por nada…

(Ritsu) supongo… ¿tus padres se llevan bien?

(Mío) muy bien… pero ellos mismos admiten… que su relación era mas pasión que amor… esto es vergonzoso… no aguantaron vivir juntos… y es mejor así… sus peleas eran horribles… mami es un chica de ciudad… y papi del campo… ninguno se acostumbro al otro… o mas bien al estilo de vida del otro… papi es… extravagante… mami es lo contrario… pero le gusta la vida buena de la ciudad… papi es un machista… por alguna razón me crio mas fuera de la cocina que dentro… supongo que no quería desaprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos…

(Ritsu) es lo mas seguro… te llevas muy bien con Sasaki san… puedo notarlo…

(Mío) si… nunca le mentí… hasta hoy…

(Ritsu) ¿hasta hoy? /confundida/

(Mío) si… hasta hoy… ella ya lo noto… que se me van los ojos viéndote… que me gustas… ya me lo prohibió… pero no puedo… /se puso de rodillas… y gateo para quedar cerca de su rostro…/ me gustas demasiado… me muero por tu boca… /le beso… estaba confiada de alguna manera… sabia que ella le gustaba a la castaña…/ tiene un sabor demasiado bueno… /beso el cuello…/

(Ritsu) basta Mío… no sigas es incomodo… /le empujo…/

(Mío) ¿Por qué?... yo te gusto… eso esta claro… y vos a mi… ¿Por qué no?/pidió una explicación/

(Ritsu) porque yo salgo perdiendo… por eso…

(Mío) no lo creo… las dos nos gustamos… me gustas… me atraes… tu boca… tu cuerpo… tu olor… /se acerco de nuevo… beso la oreja de ella…/

(Ritsu) dije que no…

(Mío) ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… porque yo te gusto… porque me traes ganas… pero yo… para mi… no es solo ganas… ni solo gustar… yo siento… que estoy enamorándome… eso pasa… y si sucede algo… yo la voy a pasar mal… y no quiero sentirme así… "no de nuevo… no quiero que me dejen… no de nuevo"

(Mío) entiendo… pero no tiene nada de malo ceder… es cierto que… me impresione…. Y que me deje llevar por tu físico… pero es que eras una niña insoportable hace días… y de repente… ya eras una mujer… bueno… una señorita… porque espero ser yo… la que te convierta en mujer…

(Ritsu) no me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy… /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) no deberías avergonzarte… no soy la única que esta interesada en vos… somos muchos… pero… espero llevar la delantera… /se acerco y la beso de nuevo… sabia que la castaña le correspondería…/ ¿la llevo?

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… ¿C-Cuándo dejaste de ser tímida?

(Mío) /se echo a reír/ estas evadiendo el tema… bien… mmm crecí supongo… nos es que haya cambiado mucho… aun soy tímida…

(Ritsu) se nota… /sarcasmo/

(Mío) pero bueno… nos conocemos desde hace 10 años… y además… aprendí mucho… sin ofender… pero yo… ya no tengo 15 años… tengo veinte… y esos cinco años demás… bueno… un poco madure…

(Ritsu) supongo… pensé que serias monja…

(Mío) tambien lo pensé… era lo mas fiable… hasta que me enamore… fue mi primer amor… pero me enamore como una loca… nunca ame a nadie así… fue bonito…

(Ritsu) ya veo… y aun son amigas… con ella…

(Mío) ¿Quién sabe?... ella… se fue… creció supongo… que se yo…

(Ritsu) ¿y si la ves de nuevo?

(Mío) no se… bueno… uno nunca esta preparado para esas cosas… así que no puedo responderte… ella fue importante en mi vida… aprendí todo… a besar… a tocar… a sentir… a probar… lo aprendí con ella… encontré lo que soy… me di cuenta… que no era malo… que me gustaran las chicas… mas que los chicos… aprendí todo lo que se con ella… pero ella se fue… y yo tuve que continuar…

(Ritsu) ¿sufriste mucho cierto?... lo recuerdo… te encerraste en tu habitación por tres días seguidos… era por ella… ahora lo sé…

(Mío) y… ¿vos gustas de alguien?...

(Ritsu) me gusta un chico… el del puesto de las revistas… pero es mucho más grande que yo… y me ve como una hermana…

(Mío) ¿te le confesaste?

(Ritsu) y bueno… tenia que saberlo… el era siempre mas amable conmigo… pero eso no importa… el ya no trabaja ahí… desapareció…

(Mío) que alivio… ya dejo de azotar… vamos… ahora no habrá problema… con el viento puede caer algo en los ojos de los animales y tambien en los nuestros vamos… /tomo la mano de Ritsu… empezaron a caminar… fuera de la cueva… hasta salir…/ uhm… no esta… ese se fue… entonces sube… al caballo negro…

(Ritsu) ¿y vos? /pregunto confundida/

(Mío) yo iré caminando… y guiare a este… tengo que ponerle un nombre…

(Ritsu) ¿acaso no pueden irse dos personas en el mismo caballo?... ¿no se puede?

(Mío) claro que se puede… pero últimamente te incomodas conmigo demasiada cerca… /desanimada/

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… es una emergencia… creo que podre aguantarlo… "espero"… es mejor que vayamos las dos… seria mas rápido… ¿cierto?

(Mío) si… tardaremos casi 45 minutos… tendremos que… no… ya lo se… cerca de acá… hay un establo… no me recordaba para esas ocasiones… vamos ahí… sube primero… te ayudo…

(Ritsu) deja de buscar excusas para tocarme… puedo sola… /subió al caballo/

(Mío) bien… /subió después de Ritsu… se pego mas a ella…/ lo siento… yo llevo las riendas… aquí… /doble sentido/ digo conozco mas de caballos…

(Ritsu) bien… "ella esta demasiado pegada… estoy segura que lo hace a propósito…"

(Mío) vamos… /dio la orden para que el caballo empezara andar… no iba muy rápido… pero tampoco lento… /

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno… sigue el fin de semana… a ver que tal…


	4. Las cosas claras

Olaa… acá el otro cap… espero haya quedado bien… bueno a leer…

.

.

.

**Más que deseo**

(Ritsu) "siento su respiración acelerada en mi cuello… me siento… siento la presión de sus brazos… alrededor mío… sus piernas tambien me presionan… mierda… me estoy derritiendo…" /estaba roja… no podía ocultar su nerviosismos ni un poco mas… ella le gustaba y lograba ponerla de esa manera…/

(Mío) dentro de poco llegamos… lo ves… aquella choza… es un establo… pero tiene algunas cosas… para estas ocasiones… /después de un momento llegaron… Mío se bajo y Ritsu le siguió…/ pasa…

(Ritsu) ¿pasaremos la noche acá?... vamos a morir de frio…

(Mío) era mejor que quedarse allá… eso se podía inundar… y moriríamos ahogadas… ando suficientes cosas… haremos una fogata… /encendió el fuego… en la parte donde no había paja… era un doble establo… dejo al caballo al otro lado…/ quítate eso… acá tiene que haber alguna manta… deja busco al otro lado… /fue al otro lado… efectivamente habían un par de mantas… las tomo… una era para ella… y la otra se la dio…/ cúbrete con esto… si no vas a resfriarte… quítate esa ropa… estas temblando…

(Ritsu) ¿y vos?

(Mío) me cubriré con esta… me volteare… "no se para que… si igual la veré desnuda… de hoy no pasa… no voy aguantar mas…"

(Ritsu) ya esta… /se sentó frente al fuego… luego Mío a su lado…/ gracias… por la manta…

(Mío) yo termine metiéndote en esto… lo siento…

(Ritsu) no te preocupes…

(Mío) gracias… /se quedo callada por un momento/ Ritsu… ¿Cuándo vas a darme el si?

(Ritsu) no quiero dártelo… Mío yo soy… ¬/¬… como todas las adolescentes… quiero enamorarme… estos es vergonzoso… /metió su rostro en la manta/

(Mío) pero si ya lo estas… me lo dijiste… /levantó y se acerco al rostro de Ritsu… le beso…/ me gustas… quiero hacerlo… no veo el problema… el amor a mi me llego por los sentidos… necesito sentirte… olerte… saborearte… escucharte… mirarte… esto que me pasa con vos… no es normal en mi… /le beso de nuevo…/ no quiero lastimarte… no voy a hacerlo… /le beso… su manta cayo… quedando desnuda… besaba aun a Ritsu… la guio a que se acostara… no dijo mas… ella estaba nerviosa… y ahora solamente… empezaba a dejarse llevar…/

(Ritsu) /simplemente no podía detenerla… ella le gustaba… su piel tibia… empezaba a sentirla sobre su cuerpo… sentía la presión de sus senos… sobre los de ella… podía sentirla entre sus piernas… ella lo había logrado… la iba hacer suya… aunque disfrutaba de lo que estaba pasando… porque su cuerpo la delataba… se sentía un poco decepcionada… su corazón iba mil… el cabello de Mío… a los lados de su rostro…/

(Mío) tranquila… no quiero solo sexo… ¿te gustaría ser mi chica?... ¿mi novia?... esta noche vas a convertirte en mujer… estas nerviosa… lo sé… pero… no tenes que preocuparte… no es malo… lo que estamos haciendo… es normal… que las personas que se gusten… lo expresen… /su boca… beso la de ella… pero de manera mas delicada… ella estaba nerviosa… poco a poco… sus besos llegaron a su cuello… y bajaron despacio a sus senos…/ perfectos… /su lengua se paseo alrededor su pezón… y hasta que sus labios se adueñaron de él… mientras su boca saboreaba… ese seno… su otra mano… se aprovechaba del otro seno… y sus oídos… escuchaban sus primeros gemidos… suaves… con vergüenza… lo cual le parecía lindo… era su primera vez… era normal sentirse avergonzado… y mucho mas… nerviosa… trataba de mirar de vez en cuando el rostro de ella… sus ojos estaban entre cerrados… muestra de su lucha… por mantenerse consciente y no dejarse llevar aun…/ tranquila… /quedo de rodillas frente a ella… ella estaba preocupada… podía verlo… se acerco le beso… y la manta que estaba totalmente tendida en el suelo…/ esta bien… no voy hacerlo… solo tranquilízate… /le dio la mano para que se sentara… y luego la cubrió con la manta…/

(Ritsu) perdón… yo… /interrumpida/

(Mío) shuu… tranquila… todo está bien… todo llegara a su momento…

(Ritsu) en verdad lo siento… sé que veníamos a eso… pero… no quiero que sea así…

(Mío) "me siento una basura… ¿Por qué tiene que mostrarse linda conmigo?... esto me molesta… me jure a mi misma que no volvería a sentir nada por nadie… b-bueno… es amabilidad… si es eso…" /solo estiro el brazo… para abrazarla… y dejarla que se recostara en ella…/

(Ritsu) gracias… y perdón de nuevo… no quise fastidiarte…

(Mío) no te preocupes… /Ritsu se durmió… ella quedo despierta un poco mas… hasta que el sueño la venció… al día siguiente… despertó al sentir el calor de la mañana… abrió sus ojos… estaba acostada… y tenia a Ritsu abrazada… una mano la sostenía de la espalda y la otra de su cintura… sus cuerpos totalmente pegados… la respiración de ella… cayendo entre sus senos… sus piernas entrelazadas… ella se veía muy inocente… como si no rompiera un solo plato… Mío se puso totalmente colorada…/ "¿Qué me pasa?... ¿vergüenza con ella?... esto es el colmo…" /levanto el rostro de ella… y la beso… ella no despertó… pero hizo algo… que a Mío la enloqueció… la castaña… lamio sus labios… y se metió mas en el pecho de Mío…/ "m-mejor reviso si la ropa esta seca… o aunque sea húmeda…" /empezó a levantarse… pero Ritsu se movió ocasionando que ella se enredara con la castaña… provocando que ella callera… quedando sobre Ritsu… pero para no caer sobre ella de manera de no golpearla… se detuvo con sus manos… y sus piernas… justo en ese momento ella abrió los ojos…/

(Ritsu) /abrió sus ojos… no entendía bien la situación… después de un momento… se fijo bien… Mío estaba sobre ella… desnuda…/

(Mío) no es lo que parece… yo…

(Ritsu) /estiro su brazo… lo metió en el cuello de la pelinegra… la jalo… y la beso…/ me gustas… te prometo que serás la primera… es solo que no quiero que sea en esta situación… vas a ser la primera en tocarme… lo prometo…

(Mío) entiendo… pero se me hace difícil… aguantarme… acabas de besarme… estas desnuda… y tu cuerpo ahora esta pegado con mi cuerpo…

(Ritsu) estas roja… /sonrió…/ lo entiendo… no podes esperar… ya veo… /con sus manos… tomo el rostro de Mío… la acerco a ella… y la beso…/ esta bien… /el cabello de Mío caía hacia un lado… sintió una de las manos de Mío… agarrarse de su cadera…/ Mío… cuídame... que aunque no parezca… siento un poco de miedo… es mi primera vez…

(Mío) /estaba embobada… ella había salido de su confusión… y estaba entregándosele… ¿acaso eso no era lindo?... tenia que hacerlo bien… no era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen… pero era importante… para Mío dejarle una buena impresión a Ritsu… en este momento… Mío se acaba de dar cuenta… que no solo le gusta… que esta empezando a sentirse enamorada… y que quería mas que sexo…/

(Ritsu) ¿ya no queres?... ¿te arrepentiste?... /pregunto confundida… y preocupada…/ "quizás porque me tarde mucho en decidirme… ahora ella ya no me desea"…

(Mío) no… no es eso… es que… creo que es mejor esperar… este no es un lugar para la primera vez… se que es importante… vamos a hacerlo bien… no quiero lastimarte… perdóname por presionarte… pero mantén tu palabra… que seré yo quien te convierta en mujer… /estaba sonrojada/

(Ritsu) lo prometo… vas a ser la primera… la única… me gustas Mío… yo me siento enamorada… /estaba sonrojada… miro hacia otro lado… eso era demasiado vergonzoso de admitir… tenia miedo de sentir mas… pero recién ahora… acababa de pasar… lo que tanto quería… que ella la mirara de diferente manera… Mío empezaba a enamorarse de ella… y no la veía mas como su carnada… como la chica a la que solo le tenia ganas…/ te quiero…

(Mío) /se acostó al lado de ella… quedando Ritsu recostada en su pecho…/ nunca pensé que tenias un lado tierno…

(Ritsu) no te burles… que ya es muy difícil admitir este tipo de cosas…

(Mío) ¬/¬… Ritsu… las chicas de la escuela… ¿aun siguen…?

(Ritsu) no me preguntes esas cosas… /se rio un poco avergonzada/

(Mío) ¿Por qué no?

(Ritsu) porque me da vergüenza hablar de eso… /oculto su rostro avergonzado… Ritsu era una desvergonzada en todo… excepto en cosas de romance y amor…/ noche…

(Mío) ¿el que?

(Ritsu) que ese caballo se puede llamar noche… porque es bello y perfecto como la noche…

(Mío) es un nombre raro… y tenebroso… y la noche no es linda… los fantasmas surgen en la noche… lo sabias… ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) Mío… los fantasmas no existen… /se sentó…/ ¿no te parece que deberíamos irnos?... y le hablamos a papá… seguro esta preocupado…

(Mío) tranquila… que seguro avisaron a mi mami… digo a mamá… que nos quedamos a dormir… /se sentó…/ pero tenes razón… debemos irnos… /se levanto y empezó a cambiarse/

(Ritsu) /hizo lo mismo… empezó a cambiarse/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sensei**

Como todos los lunes… se alisto… llevo té… y postres… para tomar en el club… a las chicas les encantaban… y bueno… mientras Ritsu estuviera feliz… ella tambien lo era… llevaba tiempo que tenia sentimientos por Ritsu… aunque no se atreviera a decirlo… moría porque ella la viera de otra manera que no fuera como amiga… aunque eso no iba pasar… la había observado… parte de la fiesta… bailar con su hermanastra… esa tipa que la había tratado siempre como una molestia… desde que conocía a Ritsu… había sido así… y ahora… ella venia… y la tomaba así como si nada… era realmente fastidioso… de igual manera… termino de alistarse y bajo… su tía la esperaba…

(tía) por fin bajas… eh… bueno… contrate una maestra nueva… para tus practicas de piano… este verano tendrás la presentación en Finlandia… y tenes que dejar una buena impresión… los mejores partidos estarán ahí… familias importantes… con sus hijos…

(Mugi) ya me voy… gracias por preocuparse… hasta en la… /se corto al verla ahí… frente a sus ojos… ¿acaso el mundo no podía ser mas pequeño?... era ella… la loca de la noche anterior/ ¿vos? /justamente la única mujer sobre la faz de la tierra… que le hacia perder la paciencia…/ "¿Por qué ella?... esto es vergonzoso"

(Sawako) ¿rubia?... "¿uniforme de escuela?... mierda… sabia que era chica… pero no pensé que fuera aun a la escuela… esto es una mierda… estuve a punto de tirarme a un mocosa"

(tía) que bueno… ya la conociste… es ella… la maestra de la que te hable…

(Mugi) no necesito maestras… soy bastante buena en lo que hago… para poder ensayar sola…

(Sawako) "esta mocosa trata de sabotearme el trabajo… eso no… justo ahora lo en necesito"… estoy segura de eso… pero no te vendría mal una opinión… una ayuda… en verdad me gustaría ayudarte a mejorar… soy Yamanaka Sawako… /estiro la mano para saludarla/

(Mugi) /lo sabia… ella estaba manipulando a su tía… era por eso que le fastidiaba… porque siempre hacia lo que quería… solamente salió de su casa… dejando a Sawako con la mano estirada…/ fastidiosa…

(tía) disculpa ella no es así… no se que le pasa…

(Sawako) no se preocupe… es una adolescente… es normal que haga berrinches… aunque sea muy educada… esas cosas son normales… bueno… ¿podría mostrarme su hermosa casa?

(tía) es usted encantadora…

(Sawako) "ya lo sé"… no mas que usted…

(Mugi) "ella arruino mi día"… /el chofer la llevo a la escuela… llego… se dio cuenta que Ritsu no había llegado… solamente habían llegado Azusa y Ui…/ buenos días… ¿Ricchan?

(Ui) mi hermana dijo que… fue con Mío san… a su finca… y que bueno… regresarían hoy…

(Mugi) "otra vez ella"… ya veo…

(maestro) pongan atención… bueno tenemos una nueva alumna… pasa y preséntate… /la chica entro…/

(Ui) es ella… /dijo en voz suave… al ver a la misma chica de la otra vez…/ "es Jun… seguro ya no se acuerda de mi… mejor hago como si no la recuerdo… hare lo mismo"

(Jun) eh… soy Suzuki Jun… mucho gusto… "espero no sean molestas…"

(maestro) siéntate a la par de Hirasawa…

(Jun) bien… ¿Quién es Hirasawa? /pregunto a la clase/

(Ui) /levanto la mano/

(Jun) /fue al lugar… se fijo que ella era la chica de la vez pasada… pero noto que la castaña no la saludo…/ "ella hizo como si no me conociera… al final era una tonta pesada… es molesto… ella me ignoro…" /así que solo tomo asiento… y miro hacia el otro lado/

(Ui) "lo sabia… ella no me recordó…" /siguió mirando al pizarrón… y de reojo miraba a su compañera…/

(Azusa) "no he dejado de pensar en ella… estoy curiosa… quiero saber mas de ella… además… el sábado… cuando…" /se puso colorada/ "su rostro quedo muy cerca del mío… pero ella no le dio importancia… supongo que esas cosas le pasan… ella ya es grande… y por lo que vi en la fiesta… tiene muchos pretendientes… supongo que no soy la única que cree que es interesante… ella me dio su numero de teléfono… ¿y si la invito a salir?... si… la invitare"… /saco su teléfono… lo escondió en el cajón del escritorio…/ _hola… eh… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?... ¿a comer algo?... o a lo que quiera… esta bien… yo invito… Azusa_

(Yui) /su teléfono vibro… abrió sus ojos… estiro la mano… a la mesita de noche… agarro su teléfono… abrió… se dio cuenta que era de Azusa…/ "¿Azusa?... ¿Qué querrá?..." /abro el mensaje…/ bla… bla… ella es un poco molesta… es linda… y abrazable… pero es molesta… ¿será que me pedirá permiso para salir con Ui?... la vez pasada la defendía si yo le decía algo… si es así… es molesta… no quiero que nadie toque a mi Ui… aun es una niña… aun esta pequeña… Ui… ¿Por qué tenes que tener tantas cosas buenas?... no quiero que nadie lastime a mi Ui… /contesto el mensaje… quería saber que tan cercana era esa niña a su hermana…/ _si… te espero en la heladería de la plaza_ /se tomo una foto… haciendo la señal de amor y paz… con sus dos dedos…/

(Azusa) /su teléfono vibro… / "por fin… tardo mucho…" /lo leyó… aunque no entendía… realmente estaba emocionada…/

Mío y Ritsu… llegaron a la casa grande… no había nadie…

(Ritsu) ¿y los empleados?...

(Mío) bueno… ellos vienen siempre al mediodía… casi nadie pasa acá… y mi papi… digo papá… se levanta a esa hora… así que tendremos que hacer el desayuno nosotras misma… vamos a cambiarnos primero… te podes bañar… en la ducha de mi cuarto… usare el de mi papi… digo papá… /le tomo la mano… le guio a su cuarto…. El mostro donde estaba la ducha… luego tomo un par de ropas… y fue a ducharse…/

(Ritsu) "su cuarto es muy lindo… no pasara nada si echo un vistazo…" /empezó a ver todo… premios de la escuela… primeros lugares… fotografías con lindos vestido… y una foto mas…/

(Mío) si… es ella… /al verla observar la foto donde estaba… aquella persona a la que había amado…/

(Ritsu) perdón… no quise… no es cierto… tenia curiosidad quería saber como era… tu cuarto… y decidir echar un vistazo… pero voy a bañarme ahora… estoy hambrienta… /se metió al cuarto de baño… y empezó a bañarse/ "ella era realmente linda"

(Mío) "¿me pregunto si se habrá molestado?" /tomo una crema para el cuerpo por la que había regresado… y salió de la habitación…/

(Ritsu) "ahora pensara que soy paranoica o algo así…" /el agua caía sobre su cuerpo… era como si limpiara todo aquel estrés, nervios… o cualquier cosa parecida…/

(Yui) /salió de su casa… y fue a su encuentro… pidió un helado… mientras Azusa llegaba…/

(Azusa) /la vio… estaba de espalda…/ h-hola… /saludo nerviosa… en realidad… no sabia que iba a decirle… solamente quería verle…/ se ve muy bien…

(Yui) uhm… gracias… /Yui podía ser tonta en casi todo… menos en una cosa… cuando se trataba de su hermana… de tonta no tenia nada… era capaz de defenderla… a capa y espada… sospechaba que esa niña le pasaba algo…/ ¿para que me citaste?

(Azusa) bueno… eh… Ui me conto que usted toca la guitarra… así que… bueno… quería que me enseñara…

(Yui) ¿uhm?... /se echo a reír…/ pensé… que… olvídalo… con gusto te enseño… podríamos reunirnos en el parque después de tus clases… o después de las mías… a guita le encantaría… o en algún otro lado…

(Azusa) ¿guita?... ¿Quién es guita?... /pregunto confundida/

(Yui) mi guitarra… se llama guita… seguro le vas a agradar… /estiro su mano y sacudió el cabello de Azusa…/

(Azusa) /por algo… ¿Qué? no sabia… pero se sentía bien… agradarle a ella… era muy emocionante… ella no era el tipo de persona que fuera conocida por disciplinada… al contrario… pero ella tenia una personalidad… magnética… no sabia si era solo ella… o no… pero tenia la necesidad de estar cerca…/ que bueno…

(Ritsu) /salió de la ducha… Mío no le había entregado ropa… y la suya estaba sucia… y húmeda aun… abrió el armario de Mío… saco una blusa… y se la puso…/ espero no se moleste… /se sentó en la cama… sonrió un poco y se fue de lado… cayendo su rostro en la almohada…/ como me gustas… pero al final no sé si… si somos algo o no…

(Mío) /estaba en la puerta… miraba a Ritsu… le escucho lo que ella decía… sonrió… ella le gustaba cada vez mas… y se veía tan linda en esa blusa… le quedaba enorme… pero a Mío le daba un sentimiento de orgullo… su ego aumentaba… verla a ella en su cama… con su blusa… nada era mas bello que una mujer… llevase la ropa de la persona de la que estaba enamorada… y para su suerte… en esta ocasión… ella estaba enamorada de la pelinegra… a cualquiera se le subía la moral… cerro la puerta de nuevo… y toco…/ ¿puedo pasar?

(Ritsu) /desde donde estaba…pudo observar algo escondido… tras el escritorio… escucho la voz de Mío…/ s-si claro… /se sentó…/ ¿tocas la guitarra?

(Mío) no… el bajo…

(Ritsu) no lo sabia… nunca lo tocaste en casa…

(Mío) bueno… no quería molestar… /se acerco donde estaba el bajo… y lo saco…/ hace mucho que no tocaba este… esta descuidado… mmm… vamos a ver… /toco un solo…/ esta desafinado… tratare de improvisar algo… aunque como el bajo es…

(Ritsu) es profundo… es lindo… es el respaldo de todos… es muy agradable lograr encontrarlo… entre la fuerza de los demás instrumentos…

(Mío) ¿te gusta el bajo? /pregunto emocionada… luego se sentó al otro lado de la cama… y se recostó en el respaldar…/

(Ritsu) si… pero no para tocarlo… yo prefiero… la fuerza de la batería… deliciosa… fuerte… imponente… creo que me quedaría con esa… /rio un poco/

(Mío) ya veo… si… en verdad se parece mas a vos… no me gusta destacar mucho en realidad… Ritsu… /desde aquella vez que declaro su amor… a aquella persona… no se sentía nerviosa… y eso que solo le pediría que fuera su novia… nada de declaraciones de amor…/

(Ritsu) ¿uhm?... ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) entonces… ¿serias mi novia?... b-bueno… sin escondernos y eso…

(Ritsu) pero papá…

(Mío) lo sé… me refiero fuera de casa… digo… podría ir por vos a la escuela… salir… y esas cosas… que hacen las parejas…

(Ritsu) ah…

(Mío) entonces… ¿le serias?

(Ritsu) /afirmo/ si… /Mío puso el bajo en la cama… se acerco a Ritsu… sintió la mano de Mío en su cuello… ella la jalo y la beso… era su primer beso como la novia de Mío… aunque no fuera relevante para Mío… pero para Ritsu lo era… era la primera vez que tenia novia… al descubrirse feliz por eso… un leve sonrojo salió a sus mejías…/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) nada… solo que me di cuenta que… esto me hace feliz… me siento un poco tonta… pero me hace feliz… ¿no tendrías una ropa mas pequeña?... este… bueno creo que debemos volver…

(Mío) tambien lo creo… deja busco algo… hace mucho que no vengo… /le beso… y luego se levanto a revisar… no teniendo mucho éxito… encontró ropa mas chica… pero no le quedaba a ella… ella era mas delgada/ prueba esto… aunque no creo que te quede…

(Ritsu) si me das hilo y aguja… lo hago…

(Mío) tengo una maquina…

(Ritsu) naa… soy mala para las maquinas… mejor dame hilo y aguja… y lo arreglo…

(Mío) o-ok… /fue un busca de hilo y aguja y se lo dio/

(Yui) ¿Cuándo empezaríamos?... guita y yo no tenemos problema por empezar mañana… ¿Qué te parece?

(Azusa) estoy encantada… bueno…

(Yui) entonces ¿donde nos reuniríamos?…

(Azusa) bueno… en la escuela hay un salón… y bueno… no creo que haya problema… vamos a ensayar cierto…

(Yui) bien… entonces… después de clases me voy a tu escuela… /pidió otro helado/… prueba… /agarro un poco de su helado con la cuchara… y le dio a Azusa/

(Azusa) /rápidamente… hizo lo que le mando…/ "su saliva esta mezclada con el helado… esto es como un beso…" g-gracias…

(Mugi) /regreso a casa… llego a su cuarto… se cambio… se tiro en la cama… y miraba la foto… de sus amigas…/ Ricchan…

(Sawako) ¿con que era eso?... ¿estas enamorada de una chica?... ¿esa no es… la hermanastra de Mío?... dudo que podas competir contra Mío… aunque ella sea un poco tonta… cuando se propone algo… no descansa hasta tenerlo…

(Mugi) ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?... desaparece de acá /pidió amablemente…/

(Sawako) wau… esta parece mi casa… es inmenso… y bueno… soy tu maestra de piano… y el piano esta acá… /señalo el piano…/ tu tía te manda esto… ¿Por qué te manda información de estos chicos?

(Mugi) ¿acaso no es obvio?

(Sawako) si supiera… no preguntara…

(Mugi) son los mejores prospectos para marido… al salir de la escuela… me comprometeré… y al salir de la universidad… me casare… /se estiro en su cama…/

(Sawako) "el bastardo que se case con ella tendrá una suerte… no puedo creer que una niña de escuela tenga todo eso… ¿Qué paso con las estudiantes normales?... ya que…" /camino hasta la cama de Mugi… gateo sobre ella… quedando sobre ella… deteniéndose en sus manos y rodillas… para dejar un espacio considerable… entre ambas/ vos y yo dejamos algo pendiente… te ves tan linda de uniforme…

(Mugi) no molestes por favor… no estoy de humor…

(Sawako) ¿tan mal estamos?... ¿si tanto te gusta porque no se lo dices?

(Mugi) perdería su amistad… y como decís… no puedo competir con ella… además… mi futuro ya esta decidido…

(Sawako) /se tiro al lado de ella… quedando de medio lado… apoyada en su mano…/ cámbialo entonces… una mujer hermosa no debe ser infeliz… /movió el rostro de ella… para que la mirase…/ y ciertamente… sos una mujer hermosa… nadie podría negarlo…

(Mugi) de nada me sirve… ¿Cuándo mi vida se transformo en esto?

(Sawako) yo… podría consolarte… mientras te enamoras de alguien… seria tu maestra de piano… por las tardes… y tu consuelo por las noches…

(Mugi) ¿aun no te has dado cuenta cierto?

(Sawako) ¿cuenta de que?... /confundida/

(Mugi) mi tía puso sus ojos en vos… le gustas… ella no es amable con los empleados… solo con vos… y eso es obvio… que le gustaste… y que piensa meterte en su cama…

(Sawako) pero a mi la que me gusta… es su sobrina… /recorrió con su dedo índice… desde la su abdomen… hasta llegar a los labios de Mugi… acariciándolos…/ ¿aun te tengo ganas?... ¿acaso ya no te gusto?

(Mugi) no es eso… pero ahora… ya sos de ella… /refiriéndose a su tía/

(Sawako) no me jodas… no soy de nadie… la que me gusta y a la que le traigo ganas es a vos… ella no es fea… y podría tirármela tambien… pero me gustas vos… no te imaginas cuantas ganas te traigo…

(Mugi) te considero vulgar… no me molestes por favor…

(Sawako) ¿y que si soy?... /se levanto/ vamos a tocar piano… que en la noche te consuelo… de hoy no pasas…

(Mugi) podrías dejarme de tratar como una presa… deberías ser mas delicada…

(Sawako) ¿hipócrita dirías?... las cosas se dicen como son… o no se dicen… y yo… no voy a bajarte el cielo y las estrellas… para tenerte… te lo digo… y ya… no me gustan esas boberías… /se sentó frente al piano… y empezó a tocar/

(Mugi) /al escucharla… tocar el piano… toda es mala impresión que tenia de aquella mujer… cambio… ella tocaba como los ángeles… o los demonios… quizás… / "dicen que el demonio se viste de los mas bello para atraerte hacia él"

.

.

.

Bueno ahí el cap… ¿Qué tal?... eh… espero les haya gustado… espero sus reviews… para saber que les pareció


	5. Saliendo de la jaula

Olaa… acá el otro cap… a ver que les parece… debo admitir… que me gusto mucho… ¬/¬…

.

.

.

**Cómplice**

(Sawako) bueno… deja de ser perezosa… y a practicar… /mientras aun tocaba el piano/

(Mugi) uhm… pero no quiero hoy…

(Sawako) entonces ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

(Mugi) morirme… /se tiro una almohada en el rostro/

(Sawako) /suspiro/ es por esto que no me gustan los adolescentes…

(Mugi) entonces… solo ándate de acá… me tiene sin cuidado… /miro de reojo a Sawako/

(Sawako) / ¿Qué podía hacer?... ella le gustaba… como mujer… pero al final era una adolescente… que tenia bajones de ánimos a cada instante…/ bueno… vamos a salir…

(Mugi) mi tía no me deja salir… solo los fin de semanas… /dijo decepcionada…/

(Sawako) bueno… vamos… yo me encargo… vamos a ver… que tan cierto es lo que me dijiste… vamos… ponte algo cómodo… y lleva una abrigo… porque volvemos muy tarde… si volvemos… /bromeo pícaramente…/

(Mugi) /sonrió…/ gracias… pero dudo… que podas hacer algo…

(Sawako) solo hace lo que te digo… y si no… te cambias de nuevo… lleva un jeans… y quita esa cara… dame una oportunidad… solo esta vez… cree en mi… que puedo lograrlo… ¿podrías hacerlo? /pregunto… mirándole a los ojos…/

(Mugi) bien…

(Sawako) Kotobuki san… /llamo desde la puerta de la habitación…/

(Mugi) "es una mal educada… gritar en la casa… no se porque me dejo llevar…"

(Sawako) ahí viene… /sonrió de nuevo a Mugi… una sonrisa de cómplices…/

(Tía) ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? /dijo muy sonriente…/

(Sawako) bueno si… o eso espero… quería pedirle permiso… para sacar a Tsumugi san… quería mostrarle… algunos recitales… creo que le serviría mucho… pero claro… si usted lo considera bien… para mi es muy importante su opinión… /sonrió… sabia que la tipa gustaba de ella… y bueno… las oportunidades se aprovechan…/

(Tía) bueno… Sawako chan… si usted como la sensei… lo cree conveniente… no hay problema… pero por favor tienen cuidado… es peligroso afuera… mas cuando es una mujer tan linda… /acaricio el cabello de Sawako…/

(Sawako) "eso fue muy directo… hasta para mi…" claro… no se preocupe… no la llevare a ningún lugar que no conozca… bueno… Tsumugi san… vamos…

(Mugi) "lo logro… convenció a mi tía… no puedo creerlo… ¿tanto le gustara?..." bien… gracias tía… y perdón por haberle faltado el respeto…

(tía) que bueno que asumes tu error… por favor obedece a tu sensei… y compórtate como una Kotobuki…

(Mugi) si…

(Sawako) vamos… /llegaron a su auto… subió… Mugi hizo lo mismo/ ¿lo ves?... algo que deberías saber de mi… es que yo… siempre consigo lo que quiero…

(Mugi) gracias… en verdad… esos fue muy divertido… /rio…/

(Sawako) la diversión apenas empieza princesa… ahora vas a conocer el mundo de los plebeyos… y lo vas amar… te lo aseguro…

(Mugi) gracias… ¿adonde iremos? /pregunto curiosa y emocionada…/

(Sawako) /sonrió… le parecía linda… tierna… y graciosa…/ tranquila rubia… deja que yo me encargue… /arranco su auto/

.

.

.

**Consuelo**

Llegaron a casa… Mío y Ritsu… entraron a la misma… solo Sasaki y Satoshi estaban en casa… al entrar… vio a su madre…

(Sasaki) bienvenidas… siéntense… /mando muy seria/

(Mío y Ritsu) /ambas se sentaron… en el sofá…/

(Sasaki) ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

(Mío) nada mamá… no me avergüences… /colorada… después de todo… era universitaria… y su madre aun le regañaba…/

(Sasaki) no trates de engañarme… te conozco… /miro a la castaña para esperar una respuesta… /Ritsu

(Ritsu) no se enoje con Mío… ella solo me enseño la cueva… y luego llovió… y nos tuvimos que quedar en un establo… pero no fue culpa de ella… llovió de verdad… /conto la verdad a medias…/

(Sasaki) ¿solo eso?

(Ritsu) bueno… no… tambien un caballo nos abandono…

(Sasaki) bien… espero sea así… anda cambiarte Ritsu… tenes practica en la tarde ¿cierto?…

(Ritsu) si… ahora voy… /subió las escaleras… pero se quedo siempre escuchando/

(Sasaki) más te vale que sea cierto… Mío… no quiero problemas… ella no solo es mas chica que vos… es tambien la hija de mí marido… y no quiero que tus calenturas… separe esta familia…

(Mío) ya te dije que no paso nada… /se defendió/

(Sasaki) no soportaría… que Yahiko se molestara y te odiara… por lastimar a Ritsu… ella es prácticamente tu hermana…

(Mío) no es mi hermana… el único que es mi hermano es Satoshi… nadie mas… ella no es mi hermana… ¿Por qué es tan difícil creerme?

(Sasaki) porque no es la primera vez que me mentís… y no seria la primera vez que te metes en problemas por una mujer… vos y yo lo sabemos… basta de esto Mío… consíguete una novia de tu facultad… de tu edad… pero Ritsu no… deja que ella siga tranquila su vida… ella gusta de un chico…

(Mío) no tenes restregármelo en la cara… ya lo sé /renegó…/

(Sasaki) lo sabia… trataste algo con ella…

(Mío) no… me refiero… a que se que preferirías que a mi me gustaran… /interrumpida/

(Sasaki) no Mío… te amo como sos… solo no quiero que ninguna sufra… no quiero que Ritsu pase por lo que pasaste… sufriste mucho… y además… es la hija de Yahiko… quien te ha recibido muy bien… y te trata con cariño… y respeto… ve a tu cuarto… y piensa bien… lo que haces… por favor… /acaricio el rostro de su hija/

(Mío) "ya es tarde… ya no puedo dar marcha atrás… aunque quiera… ella empieza a interesarme… lo siento mami…" /miro a su madre… sintiéndose culpable/

(Ritsu) /se dirigió hacia su cuarto… se tiro en su cama…/ "en que carajos me metí…"

(Mío) /subió miro la puerta del cuarto de Ritsu… y luego entro al suyo… se cambio… bajo de nuevo…/

(Ritsu) /se levantó… se cambio para ir a practica de futbol… bajo…/ nos vemos Sasaki san… regreso mas noche… hasta más tarde Satoshi… pórtate bien… /salió de la casa… se dirigió hacia la escuela… para empezar su practica…/

(Mío) /observaba desde lejos a Ritsu practicar… al final ella tambien había estudiado ahí… conocía los lugares secretos de la escuela… miraba desde unas bancas… que estaban ocultas… en la parte más alta del terreno de la escuela…/

(Ritsu) /corría… por la cancha… era buena en el futbol… se llevaba bien con todas… pero al terminar… se dirigía para donde estaba Mío… con una chica/

(Mío) vienen para acá… /se escondió tras unos arboles…/

(Ritsu) ¿de que querías hablarme?

(¿?) ya lo sabes…

(Ritsu) ya tengo a alguien…

(¿?) ya veo… entonces… otra vez… me rechazas…

(Ritsu) uhm… disculpa… pero si…

(¿?) ¿podría besarte aunque sea una vez?

(Mío) "¿besarla?"

(Ritsu) no… tengo a alguien… y se que no le gustaría que yo te besara… así que no… nos vemos… /se fue del lugar…/

(¿?) ¿Quién será la afortunada?... ahhh… otra vez me rechazo…

(Mío) /sonrió… sentía algún tipo de orgullo… Ritsu le había dado su lugar…/ "esa es mi chica…" ¬/¬…

(Yui) /después de haber pasado la tarde con Azusa… tenia que admitir que se había divertido…/ Azusa es muy graciosa… /se decía a si misma en medio de la sala… acostada y holgazaneando…/… ¡Ui!... ¡¿ya esta la comida?

(Ui) espera un momento hermana… ya casi esta… anda lavarte las manos…

(Yui) si… enseguida… /fue a lavarse las manos… y luego estaba ya metida en la cocina… y de repente empezó a llorar…/

(Ui) hermana… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿te lastimaste?... hermana… /estaba preocupada/

(Yui) ¿Qué voy hacer cuándo te cases?... Ui serás la esposa perfecta… /le abrazo/

(Ui) falta mucho para eso… y no te preocupes… que nunca te dejare… ya esta la comida… hermana… no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera…

(Yui) es que Ui es mi hermana favorita…

(Ui) "soy la única…" vamos a comer… y deja de preocuparte en eso… /se sentaron a la mesa… y comenzaron a comer… Ui estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…/ "creo que debería acercarme a ella… ser la nueva… no es muy emocionante… ella huele muy bien…"

(Yui) /observa que Ui estaba distante… y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Ui estaba interesada en alguien… pero lo dejo pasar… era muy pronto para saber… Ui era muy discreta con sus cosas…/

(Azusa) /reía ella sola… tirada en su cama…/ ella esta un poco loca… me pregunto… ¿Cómo ha llegado a ese nivel universitario?... que importa… ella me encanta… /estaba sonrojada… por confesarse a si misma… esos sentimientos que florecían…/

(Sawako) /llegaron a un plaza… estaba brillante… era como un bar en la calle…/ vamos… /se bajo del auto…/

(Mugi) /tambien bajo… pero estaba nerviosa… era la primera vez que andaba por la tarde… en la calle… y se sentía asombroso… sintió la mano de ella… tomar la suya…/

(Sawako) vamos… solo disfrútalo… /encontraron una banca…/ siéntate acá… voy por algo de tomar… /fue por dos sodas/ para empezar la tarde… caen bien unas sodas… toma… esta es de naranja… o ¿prefieres esta es de fresa?

(Mugi) /negó con la cabeza/ ésta está bien… gracias… ¿Qué harán acá?

(Sawako) estoy segura que te encantara… ahora empieza mira… /señalo hacia un escenario improvisado… se subía una banda… y empezaron a tocar…/

(Mugi) /estaba emocionada… nunca había visto algo como todo eso… un restaurante y un escenario improvisado en una plaza… estaba anocheciendo… y la noche se ponía mas a tono/ esto es asombroso…

(Sawako) lo sé… lo mejor recién viene… /le tomo de la mano… y caminaron hacia el escenario/

(Mugi) ¿Qué estas haciendo?

(Sawako) ahora vamos nosotras… /hablo con uno de los encargados del escenario… y pidió pase para el teclado y la guitarra… empezó haciendo un solo… /

(Mugi) /estaba emocionada… ella era increíble… la gente gritaba su nombre… muestra de que ella frecuentaba aquel lugar… aparte de brillar cuando tocaba… así que Mugi simplemente la siguió… y la acompaño… la gente… gritaba mas… y luego ambas siguieron la música… para acompañar al cantante… unas canciones bastantes movidas… y otras mas tranquilas… después de un buen rato… cedieron su lugar…/ ¡eso fue asombroso!... ¡jamás me divertí tanto en mi vida!... gracias…

(Sawako) /estaba complacida… con verla reír… era satisfactorio… mostrarle lo que ella no conocía… y verla mas alegre…/ estoy hambrienta… vamos por algo de comer…

(Mugi) tambien tengo hambre… ¿Qué comeremos?

(Sawako) un perro caliente…

(Mugi) ¿un perro? /preocupada/

(Sawako) /se echo a reír…/ ese es el nombre… es un pan largo… con un salchicha… y le echas lo que quieras… /llegaron al puesto de la comida… Sawako pidió dos… y unas bebidas…/ vamos… buscaremos un lugar tranquilo para comer… /subieron al auto… Sawako arranco… después de un momento… paro a la mitad de un puente… y se orillo… ambas salieron…/ ¿Qué te parece?... linda vista… ¿cierto?

(Mugi) impresionante… nunca me detuve a verla…

(Sawako) que bueno… porque así pude mostrártela… bueno a comer… /se sentó en la capota del coche… Mugi le siguió…/ bueno… lo sacas… lo agarras así… y simplemente lo devoras… /dio una mordida… se lleno de mostaza… la punta de la nariz/

(Mugi) /se echo a reír…/

(Sawako) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... ¿Qué esperas para morder?

(Mugi) uhm… /dio una mordida… se lleno de cátsup…/

(Sawako) te llenaste toda… pareces un payaso rubio con nariz roja…

(Mugi) tu nariz esta amarilla… /se echo a reír… junto con Sawako…/ gracias… esto fue lo mejor que me paso… me divertí mucho… gracias… deja te limpio… /tomo la servilleta… y la limpio…/

(Sawako) tambien te limpio… /agarro su servilleta… y la limpio…/ que bueno que te divertiste… esa era la idea… que la pasaras bien…

(Mugi) te costara caro… ¿lo sabes?

(Sawako) lo sé… pero lo valdrá… tambien me divertí… hace mucho que no me divertía así… rubia… /le llamo/

(Mugi) ¿uhm?... ¿Qué sucede?... /le miro a los ojos… y quito las gafas de ella…/ tenes unos ojos hermosos… ¿lo sabias?

(Sawako) no… tus ojos son impresionantes… uno de tus padres es extranjero… ¿cierto? /acariciaba el rostro de la rubia…/ digo… cabello rubio… ojos azules…

(Mugi) uhm… mas o menos… mi padre es mestizo… su padre es finlandés y su madre japonesa… y bueno… mi madre… tambien es mestiza… su madre es de Brasil y su padre es japonés… tambien es rubia… se conocieron en unas vacaciones… en Europa… /sonrió/

(Sawako) ya veo… ahora entiendo… /metió su mano en el cuello de la rubia… se acerco a ella… y la beso… un beso suave… dulce… cariñoso… sin ninguna intención… mas que la de besar… sin arrebatos…/

(Mugi) /ella era experta en besar… lo supo desde la primera vez… pero se notaba… que estaba nerviosa… aun así… la suavidad con la que la besaba… era tan exquisita… y a la vez delicada… ambas se separaron…/ "¿Qué le digo?"

(Sawako) "¿Qué le digo?... mi corazón… esta latiendo rápido…" /tomo aire/ disculpa… solo… /interrumpida… la rubia la beso… un beso un poco mas fuerte… pero siempre así… sin segundas intenciones…/ wau… ¿y eso?

(Mugi) /leve sonrojo/ solo me dieron más ganas de besarte… discúlpame vos a mi…

(Sawako) esta bien… eh… rubia… ¿te gustaría salir de nuevo?... me la pase muy bien… /la rubia le abrazo… y empezó a llorar…/

(Mugi) /necesitaba ese escape y ella se lo había dado…/ gracias… por haberme consolado esta noche… gracias… /lloraba/

(Sawako) "es cierto… soy su consuelo…" /correspondió el abrazo… y acaricio el cabello de la rubia…/ te consolare… todo lo que necesites… "estoy suicidándome…" es mejor que regresemos… deja que limpie tus lagrimas… mírame…

(Mugi) tengo vergüenza de que me mires así…

(Sawako) será nuestro secreto… /la separo de ella… y levanto su rostro… y seco sus lagrimas… luego la beso… solo un roce en sus labios… salado… ese era el sabor de su beso… salado…/ vamos… tu tía podrá babear por mi… pero no creo que le agrade que su sobrina ande tan noche en la calle… regresemos… /se subieron al coche de nuevo para regresar/

(Ritsu) /había sido un día muy cansado… un viaje largo… una practica muy pesada… y no había visto a Mío en toda la tarde… se metió a la ducha… luego se puso una camiseta… y sus pantis… y se metió a la cama a dormir… estaba muy cansada…/

(Mío) /era ya media noche… se levanto… fue al cuarto de Ritsu… ella estaba dormida… se acerco… y la beso…/ buenas noches…

(Ritsu) /se despertó al sentir a alguien… cerca suyo…/ ¿Mío?...

(Mío) disculpa… te desperté… muévete… para acostarme a tu lado… mientras de duermes… /Ritsu se movió… y Mío se acostó a su lado… quedando las dos de lado mirándose…/ perdón por meterte en este lio… y hacerte mentir… /aparto del rostro de la castaña… el cabello… y luego acaricio sus labios…/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… estamos en esto juntas… ¿cierto? /pregunto dudosa/

(Mío) claro… confía en mi… /se acerco a besarla…/ Ritsu… me gustas mucho… ¿Qué tal la practica?... ¿alguna novedad?

(Ritsu) ninguna… Mío… te quiero… /se metió en sus brazos… y cerro sus ojos… dejando se vencer por el sueño…/

(Mío) mi pequeña niña… "solo espero no lastimarte… porque en verdad me gustas…" /le abrazo… puso su alarma… para despertarse… lo mas temprano posible… se durmió con ella… las cinco de la mañana… su despertador sonó… despacio se zafo de los brazos de Ritsu… dejándola sola en la cama… y se fue a su cuarto…/ Ritsu… ¿Qué me pasa?... se suponía que solo iba a meterte en mi cama… una vez… y ahora estas en mi vida… esto es peor que ser el centro de atención… es tedioso… /sonrió…/ su olor… todavía quedo impregnado en mi…

(Ui) /como todos los días… hizo el desayuno… su hermana se levantaría en una hora… así que lo dejo preparado y se dirigió a la escuela… justo en la entrada se encontró con Jun… que solo se adelanto un poco mas…/ Jun… /le llamo…/

(Jun) /se volteo… y la miro… / ¿Qué?... ¿te recordaste que nos conocíamos?... sos de muy mal gusto… /siguió caminando/

(Ui) "ella me recordaba"… /aunque era algo tonto… tambien sintió un gran alivio/ ¡discúlpame!... ¡pensé que no me recordarías!... /dijo muy preocupada… preguntándose si ella le creería…/

(Jun) /se volvió de nuevo… miro a Ui… y ella parecía que había visto un fantasma… así de preocupada estaba… se echo a reír…/ ya… pero quita esa cara de espanto… que te ves graciosa… uhm… ¿de verdad creíste que no me acordaría?...

(Ui) /afirmo/ uhm… en verdad lo creí… discúlpame

(Jun) naaa… es imposible olvidarte… /camino hacia ella y le echo el brazo…/ me pareces un poco tonta…

(Ui) no me llames así… en verdad pensé que no me reconocerías… o algo así…

(Jun) bueno… entonces empecemos de cero… ¿te parece?... uhm… a ver… uhm… me llamo Jun Suzuki… vivo con mi hermana… es fastidiosa… y se come todo lo bueno… y me deja las partes feas… y me toca preparar todo… uhm… ambas tenemos diferentes apellidos… toco el bajo… y lo hago muy bien… ¿Qué hay de vos? /pregunto/

(Ui) uhm… vivo con mi hermana… ella es muy linda… y muy cálida… va a la universidad… es un poco distraída… pero es muy buena… y le… /interrumpida/

(Jun) no quiero conocer a tu hermana… quiero saber de vos… ya cuando la vea le pregunto de ella…

(Ui) perdón… uhm… toco un poco la guitarra… y el piano… me gusta cocinar… y… /en voz suave/ cuidar a mi hermana… /solo escucho reírse a Jun/

(Jun) ay que ver… estás muy pendiente de tu hermana… bueno… cuéntame de ella… solo por hoy…

(Ui) mi hermana… le fascinan las cosas dulces y bonitas… odia el calor y el frio… y le gusta comer mucho… y se ve muy linda cuando holgazanea…

(Jun) todo un personaje… ¿te parece que comamos juntas?

(Ui) uhm… ¿te molestaría comer con mis amigas tambien?

(Jun) me tiene sin cuidado…

(Ui) entonces comemos juntas… te presentare con ellas… Azusa… Ricchan y Mugi… son muy amables… creo que te llevaras muy bien con Ricchan… /se rio/

(Jun) ¿en serio?... /se echo a reír de nuevo…/ bueno… entonces… comemos juntas… es un hecho…

(Ritsu) ¡ya me voy!... /salió de la casa… después de una cuadra… vio a Mío esperándole…/ buenos días…

(Mío) ¿buenos días?... así no… saluda a tu novia como se debe…

(Ritsu) estamos en la calle… y bueno pueden… /interrumpida/

(Mío) si… es lo que quiero… que nos vean… /se acerco a Ritsu… le beso…/ buenos días… dame tu mochila… te la llevo…

(Ritsu) puedo llevarla… no es necesario…

(Mío) dame acá… es normal… que tu novia lleve tu mochila… además que me doy el gusto de verte un poco roja… /rio/

(Ritsu) no te burles… /miro hacia el otro lado…/ ¿puedo tomarte de la mano?

(Mío) claro… es así como debe ser… /pidió la mano de Ritsu… caminaron… al momento estaban mas relajadas… y hablaban de la escuela… y la universidad… llegaron a la escuela/ eh… Ritsu… ahí están… las mismas chicas de la vez pasada… ¿aun siguen?

(Ritsu) no… ya no… desde que saben que estoy con vos… no se meten mas conmigo… es mejor que me dejes acá…

(Mío) bien… toma… /le dio la mochila… metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta… y la jalo… para besarla… un buen beso… absorbiendo toda su respiración… su sabor… su saliva… deliciosa… aun era torpe para besar… pero empezaba a mejorar…/ que tengas un buen día… piensa en mi… y no mires a ninguna otra…

(Ritsu) presumida… hasta en la tarde…

(Mío) voy a pasar por vos… para que salgamos a dar una vuelta… / le beso de nuevo… y regreso por el mismo camino…/

(Ritsu) /camino… hacia la entrada… cuando el carro de Mugi… se estaciono en frente de la entrada… y ella bajo…/ Mugi… ¿Qué ha habido de bueno?

(Mugi) Ricchan… ni siquiera avisaste que no podías venir… me preocupe… ¿lo sabes?

(Ritsu) perdón… Mugi chan… no te molestes conmigo… no me dejes sin té… por favor… no podría vivir sin tu té… /bromeo/

(Mugi) /rio/ deja de bromear… vamos… que es tarde…

(Ritsu) ¡si!... /abrazo a Mugi… y entraron…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno espero sus reviews pa saber que les pareció… gracias… nos leemos


	6. La que no se arriesga no gana

Bueno acá el cap… gomen la tardanza… pero acá esta…

.

.

.

**Sub**

Ritsu despertó… el teléfono de Mío no dejaba de sonar…

(Ritsu) Mío… despierta… es tu teléfono tenes que volver a tu cuarto… /se sentó… le miro… se acerco a su rostro para besarle… cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto…/ Mío… /en voz baja y moviéndola bruscamente… paraqué despertara…/

(Mío) tengo sueño…

(Yahiko) ¡Ritsu!... despierta…

(Mío) /al darse cuenta de la situación… se sentó… estaba pálida/ ¡es Yahiko san!... ¿Qué hago?...

(Ritsu) debajo de la cama… /le empujo…/

(Mío) b-bien… /se metió debajo de la cama…/

(Ritsu) /se levanto a abrir la puerta…/ papá… se puede saber porque no me dejas dormir…

(Yahiko) tenes visita…

(Ritsu) ¿uhm?… ¿a quien se le ocurre semejante estupidez?... tengo sueño…

(¿?) a mi…

(Ritsu) ¿…? ¿nos conocemos?

(¿?) ya veo… es normal que no me recuerdes… aun eras muy chica… cuando paso todo… soy yo mamá… te gustaba llamarme por mi nombre… ¿lo recuerdas?... me llamabas Kaorin

(Ritsu) /se quedo en estado de shock… no sabia que hacer… o que decir…/

(Kaorin) Ritsu… vine por vos…

(Ritsu) /al escuchar lo que dijo… reacciono / papá… voy estar en mi cuarto… cuando Sasaki san prepare el desayuno me avisas… /se metió de nuevo… y cerro la puerta… se recostó en la misma… deslizándose hacia al suelo… y comenzó a llorar…/

(Mío) /de donde estaba podía observarla… ella se veía mal…/

(Yahiko) ella no quiere verte…

(Kaorin) bueno… entiendo… pero deberías darte cuenta que es mejor que ella este conmigo… podríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido… además necesita una mujer como referencia… y bueno… la he inscrito en una escuela para señoritas…de clase…

(Yahiko) ¿tiempo perdido?... ¿vos como referencia?... te considero bastante descarada… Ritsu es mi hija… vive conmigo… la he criado yo… con la ayuda de mi esposa… tiene una hermana… y un hermano… no necesita mas…

(Kaorin) una hermana que es lesbiana… y una madrastra que le permite esas cosas…

(Yahiko) ¿lesbiana?

(Kaorin) ¿no lo sabias?... si ni siquiera podes darte cuenta de eso… ¿Cómo podes ayudar a Ritsu en esta etapa tan difícil de su vida?

(Yahiko) claro que lo sabia… pero son cosas de familia… y no te incumbe… y Ritsu no necesita tu ayuda… ella es grande ya… dentro de unos años se convertirá en adulta… así que por favor ándate…

(Kaorin) imagine que algo así… podía pasar… por eso traigo este poder… donde se me declara la persona mas adecuada… para cuidar a Ritsu… es una adolescente… hay que ser mas estrictos… ¡Ritsu!... ¡prepara tus cosas!... nos vamos a casa… te espero bajo… y seria bueno que lo hagas… si no tu padre… podría ir preso por retenerte a la fuerza… o sea secuestro… /amenazo…/

(Ritsu) ¡te odio!... /golpeo la puerta… con tanta fuerzas…/

(Yahiko) Ritsu no sale de su casa… solo para ir a la escuela… fuera de mi casa… y cualquier cosa que necesites… mi abogado se encargara… ahora si nos permites… mi familia empieza su día… y no queremos molestias…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué hasta ahora?... /dijo en voz suave…/

(Kaorin) pasare por vos a la escuela… tenemos que hablar… /se retiro/

(Yahiko) Ritsu… cariño… abrí la puerta… /tocaba la puerta con fuerza/

(Ritsu) me baño y bajo…

(Yahiko) bien… te esperamos… /bajo con su esposa y Satoshi…/

(Mío) /fue hacia donde estaba Ritsu… se sentó a su lado…/

(Ritsu) ¿podrías irte?... quiero bañarme… por favor…

(Mío) bien… /se fijo que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y salió… fue a su cuarto… tambien tomo la ducha y se cambio… salió antes que Ritsu… sabia que ella estaba mal… pero tambien la conocía ella no era el tipo de persona que mostraba ante todos ese tipo de sentimientos…/

(Ritsu) /se alisto como todos los días… para ir a la escuela… bajo…/ comeré algo en la escuela…. Voy tarde… /salió/

(Yahiko) Ritsu…

(Sasaki) déjala… necesita pensar en lo que esta pasando…

(Ritsu) / caminaba para la escuela… llevaba su ruta normal…/

(Mío) tardaste… /dijo recostada en una pared…/

(Ritsu) hoy no Mío… no estoy de humor… /dijo muy seria…/

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu… le tomo la mano…/ vamos… no te preocupes regresaremos antes de que terminen las clases para que regreses a casa…

(Ritsu) no estoy de humor… para juegos… /se soltó/

(Mío) soy tu novia… y se que estas mal… así que obedéceme ahora… porque no estas en posición de pensar bien… /tomo la mano de Ritsu… y caminaron… hasta llegar al subterráneo mas cercano… subieron el sub… por ser tan temprano iba vacio… fueron al fondo del mismo…/ ¿sabes que podrías llorar conmigo cierto?…

(Ritsu) ya no quiero llorar… estoy enojada… ¿Por qué me hace esto?... yo ya ni siquiera me acordaba de ella… y ahora viene a apropiarse de mi vida… y dice que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido… es molesto…

(Mío) imagino que es molesto… /tomo el rostro de Ritsu para que la mirase/ no podría decirte que lo siento… porque no tengo la mas mínima idea de que es lo que sientes en realidad… solo se que estoy acá… ¿lo sabes? /y luego le beso…/

(Ritsu) lo sé… pero no me gusta que nadie me vea así… ni siquiera vos… Mío… no se que hacer… /dijo mirando hacia el lado vacio…/

(Mío) Yahiko san dijo que no hicieras caso… que él se encargaría…

(Ritsu) ella lo dijo muy claro… que si no lo meterían preso por retenerme… y soporto todo… pero que lastimen a mi papá no… eso no lo soporto… sin embargo se… que si me voy con ella… lo traicionare… y se que seré yo la que lo lastime… pero creo que es mejor que sea así… y que no este preso… digo… esta Satoshi… y Sasaki san… ahhhh… esto es molesto… /se recostó en el brazo de Mío…/ pero eso es lo que hare… ella no podrá retenerme mas de tres años… para ese entonces… ya seré mayor de edad…

(Mío) ya veo… bueno… es la ultima estación… así que bajemos… y conozcamos la ciudad…

(Ritsu) si… vamos… /tomo de la mano a Mío… y pasearon por la ciudad…/

(Yui) eh… ya me voy… Ui… pórtate bien… /salió de la casa… paso por una tienda comprándose un bollo de carne…/ ah… que rico… ahora mi día tiene sentido… /iba distraída comiendo… hasta que llego a la facultad… platico con varias personas… y luego entro al salón…/ ¿uhm?... ¿solo yo he venido?

(¿?) tambien vine yo… ¿Cómo estás Yui?... linda como siempre… /dijo un joven… cabello oscuro… ojos castaños… y piel blanca…/

(Yui) Akira kun… ¿queres?... son de carne… están deliciosos… toma una mordida… /lo acerco a su compañero/

(Akira) gracias… /mordió/ esta delicioso… mucho mas porque lo mordiste…

(Yui) Jajaja… siempre bromeando… ¿termino muy tarde la fiesta aquella noche? /pregunto curiosa…/

(Akira) algo así… ya no te vi… ¿te fuiste con alguna chica?

(Yui) si… con mi hermana y su amiga… las lleve a casa… /reía y comía mientras hablaba…/

(Akira) ya veo… eh… Yui chan… ¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?... yo pagaría… no te preocupes por eso…

(Yui) bien… me parece bien… pensé que no tendrías tiempo… que trabajabas todo el tiempo libre en el bar…

(Akira) no quiero atender la barra toda la vida… ó por lo menos no atender la de otro… me gustaría hacer mi propio bar…

(Yui) ¡genial!... entonces me cambiaria de bar… y te visitaría… por ser mi amigo… ya vino el profe… así que nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo… /se volteo para ver a la pizarra…/

(Ui) /llego a clases… tomo su asiento… saludo a todas… a Mugi… a Azusa… y a Jun…/ Jun… despierta… la profesora va a regañarte…

(Jun) /estaba en el quinto sueño… sus mejías lucían un tanto rosadas… y su boca entre abierta…/

(UI) /un inmenso ardor llego a sus mejías… inmediatamente como un reflejo miro hacia al pizarrón… no es que hubiese pasado algo por su mente… no… solamente una sensación extraña en su cuerpo… quien sabe que seria… solo sabia que se sentía avergonzada por esa sensación…/

(Mío) uhm… ¿queres comer algo?...

(Ritsu) si… seria bueno … un helado... estaría bien

(Mío) podríamos parar a comer algo… un helado es muy poco… no has desayunado...

(Ritsu) uhm lo sé… pero no quiero nada mas… /miro a Mío…/ ¿puedo?

(Mío) /su rostro se puso un poco colorado… inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado… como buscando algo…/ c-claro que si… c-creo que vi uno por ahí…

(Ritsu) ¿uno que? /pregunto distraída/

(Mío) un local…

(Ritsu) mejor regresemos… ella pasara por mi a la escuela… /le sonrió a Mío/

(Mío) entonces… ¿vas a decidirte por ella?

(Ritsu) me decido por papá… por eso me voy con ella… /dijo muy segura/

(Mío) disculpa que sea tan egoísta… pero… y yo… ¿Dónde quedo yo?... ¿vas a dejarme y ya?

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír…/ jamás te dejaría… además… te hice un promesa… así que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil…

(Mío) /se sentó en una banca… Ritsu inmediatamente se sentó en sus piernas…/ ¿y si no te deja verme?

(Ritsu) encontraremos la manera… tengo tu numero de teléfono… no te preocupes por eso…

(Mío) ¿y si te quita el teléfono?

(Ritsu) me lo puedo de memoria… Mío… voy a estar bien… y no pienso dejarte ir… /acaricio el rostro de Mío… con la parte contraria de la palma de la mano…/ se que esto es algo que solo yo siento… pero es que siento que te estoy amando… se que es un poco tonto… pero así lo siento… /rio avergonzada…/

(Mío) "cuando ella ríe así… mi mundo empieza a paralizarse… estoy enamorándome de ella… no puedo creer que me este pasando esto… no otra vez…" entonces vamos…

(Ritsu) si… es mejor irnos… tardamos casi dos horas en llegar acá… y tardaremos lo mismo… de regreso… Mío… /le llamo/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa? /pregunto dudosa…/

(Ritsu) no… no pasa nada… que nos vayamos ya… /se levanto… y agarro a Mío de la mano… y empezó a caminar… y a jalonear a Mío… por la ciudad… para llegar al sub…/

(Mugi) otra vez falto… y seguro fue con ella… solo pensar que están en algún… /interrumpida/

(Azusa) es demasiada información… además Mugi… es tu culpa… nunca le hablaste de tus sentimientos…

(Mugi) lo sé Azusa… de igual manera no puedo hacer eso… la fastidiaría… y yo tengo una vida decidida… pero eso no quiera decir que no me den celos… o que no me duela… /recibió una llamada/ ola… ¿pasaras acá?... ¿y eso?... estas jugando con fuego… y vas a quemarte… /su humor cambio a uno mas alterado… claro no exagerado…/ me molesta que me trates así… "tengo que mantener la compostura… mis amigas están aquí"… /un momento escuchando el teléfono… todas miraban… fijamente… pero esa mujer era insoportable cuando se lo proponía…/ deja de tratarme como si yo fuera tu presa… es molesto… de muy mal gusto… además que soy una estudiante… y llevo mi uniforme ahora… y tengo 15 años… /colgó la llamada/

(Azusa) wau… nunca te vi tan alterada… /dijo sorprendida/

(Ui) Mugi chan… ¿estás bien? /preocupada/

(Mugi) esa mujer me saca de quicio… disculpen chicas…

(Jun) no te disculpes… siempre hay gente molesta… o que nos saca de quicio…

(Mío) /llegaron a la terminal… tomaron el sub de regreso… solo que por la hora iba lleno… Mío iba recostada en la puerta… y Ritsu en ella… a la cual abrazaba de a cintura…/

(Ritsu) eh… Mío… ¿Qué vas a decirle a papá cuando te pregunte de si sos o no… bueno eso?

(Mío) /rio/ mmm… supongo que la verdad… no queda mas opción… pero tranquila… que no voy a decir nada de nosotras… no te pondría en una situación incomoda…

(Ritsu) ya veo… tu pecho es muy suave… /dijo sonriendo/ ¿segura que no te hago daño?... con mi pesor...

(Mío) /pudo notar a una mujer de unos 30 años… apegarse a Ritsu… la cual de repente se incomodo…/ ¿estás bien?

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo… para no preocupar a Mío… pero la mujer que iba en frente de ella… cada vez estaba mas pegada… y era incomodo/

(Mío) /lo noto… esa mujer se pegaba mas a Ritsu… Mío se volteo… cambiando de lugar con Ritsu… quedando esta entre sus brazos… y recostada en la puerta…/ así esta mejor… /no iba permitir que otra la tocara en el sub… menos en sus narices… Ritsu no lo había notado… pero esa mujer estaba interesada en ella… para un encuentro… o lo que sea… la mujer se movió hacia otro lado después de lo que Mío hiso…/

(Ritsu) ya casi llegamos… /efectivamente llegaron… se bajaron… y fueron a la escuela… desde lejos… logro verla… se despidió de Mío…/ me voy sola desde acá… nos vemos… /se estiro y le beso…/

(Mío) no perdas contacto conmigo… por favor…

(Ritsu) claro que no…

.

.

.

**Señorita**

Ritsu camino hacia donde estaba ella… medio saludo… entro al auto… y de ahí… en dos semanas nadie supo mas de ella… hasta que Mío mientras estudiaba recibió un mensaje… se levanto… bajo de su habitación… sus ojos estaban llorosos

(Mío) Yahiko san… es Ritsu… /decía agitada…/

(Yahiko) tambien me mando uno… pero ella se decidió por esa mujer… y se fue así sin más… /dijo dolido… sabia que Ritsu no lo hiso de mal… pero igual… se sentía traicionado…/

(Mío) no diga eso… Ritsu lo pensó muy bien… y… /interrumpida/

(Yahiko) ya Mío… no la defiendas… ella tomo su decisión… y esta bien… es solo que siento como si me hubiese traicionado…

(Mío) creo que usted es un egoísta… /dijo muy molesta a Yahiko/

(Sasaki) ¡Mío! /le llamo la atención/

(Mío) si lo es… ¡esa mocosa se fue con ella… para que no fuera preso y Satoshi no se quedara sin usted!… ella esta allá… sola… ¿sabe usted como se siente ella?... como si fuera un juguete… al que tiraron… y luego recogieron…

(Sasaki) tranquilo cariño… deja hablo con Mío… vamos a tu habitación… /subió con Mío…/ hiciste lo que te pedí que no hicieras… te metiste con Ritsu…

(Mío) ¡¿y que si lo hice?

(Sasaki) /le dejo ir una bofetada/ que es la hija de mi marido… te pedí que no lo hicieras… Mío… ya no la busques… en verdad te lo pido… no hagas esto mas grande…

(Mío) me diste una bofetada… nunca lo habías hecho… /decía con los ojos llorosos/

(Sasaki) no te la merecías hasta hoy… Ritsu es mas pequeña… es como tu hermana…

(Mío) ¡pero no lo es!... y no me fastidies… /salió de su cuarto y luego de casa/

(Ritsu) /bajo de un auto negro… su madre seguido de ella…/ ¿Qué es aquí?

(Kaorin) es tu nueva escuela… es de las mejores… aprenderás a ser una señorita decente… y bueno…

(Ritsu) que fastidio… pero queda lejos de la casa… /bostezo/

(Kaorin) es un internado… te enseñaran a ser alguien de clase… para darte a conocer en sociedad…

(Ritsu) ¿y todo eso para que?...

(Kaorin) para que dejes de lucir como un chico… no creas que no se… que andabas a las manitas calientes… con la chica esa… tu hermanastra… ahora vamos… /entraron a un enorme edificio… estaba lleno de estudiantes… uniformes elegantes… se sentía un aura de clase increíble…/

(Ritsu) mmm… es enorme…

(¿?) buenas tardes… ¿vos debes ser… Tainaka Ritsu?... ¡bienvenida!... soy Manabe Nodoka… soy la presidenta de consejo escolar… y bueno encargada de tu estadía… Sra. Hikasa… un placer verle de nuevo… manda saludes al Sr. Hikasa de parte de mi familia…

(Ritsu) "que elegante… se nota que es de clase alta…" gracias… /dirigiéndose a su madre…/ ¿este era el tiempo libre que querías pasar conmigo?...

(Kaorin) bueno Ritsu… a veces se hacen sacrificios… /dijo cortante…/

(Ritsu) que manera de salir… de los problemas…

(Kaorin) no te quejes… es por tu bien… bueno anda… y deja de quejarte una vez por todas…/empujo a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) bien…

(Nodoka) bueno vamos… por favor seguime… /empezó a caminar… y la chica la siguió/ no te preocupes… aunque sea una escuela bastante estricta tiene sus cosas buenas… en aquel edificio la cual le llamamos la residencia B… es de los chicos… y dentro de una semana tendremos el baile… y bueno nos reuniremos con ellos…

(Ritsu) pareces emocionada… /notando alegría en los ojos de la chica/

(Nodoka) bueno si… es que mi prometido estudia en aquel lado… y bueno… quiero verle…

(Ritsu) ya veo… ¿estás muy enamorada? /pregunto curiosa/

(Nodoka) si… es raro… cuando me dijeron que iba a casarme… me negué totalmente… reclame el hecho que no lo conocía… que no teníamos nada que ver… pero bueno… luego lo conocí… y para mi suerte me enamore… y él se enamoro de mi… /llegaron a una habitación…/ serás mi compañera de habitación…

(Ritsu) bien… /puso su cama en la maleta… desempaco… una foto de ella y Mío cayo…/

(Nodoka) ¿tu novia?

(Ritsu) si… /dijo preocupada…/

(Nodoka) guarda esa foto… si no tendré que decomisarla… pero si no la veo no puedo decomisarla ¿cierto? /una sonrisa de cómplice surgió/

(Ritsu) gracias /era tarde… se acostaron… decidió mandar otro mensaje… Mío no había contestado el que ella mando…/ "seguro esta molesta"

(Mío) /su teléfono vibro/ _-¿molesta?... ¿en verdad te he hecho falta?- _ella mando otro… ni siquiera yo entiendo porque no le contesto…

(Ritsu) "esta enojada… razón tiene"… /mando otro mensaje/

(Mío) /vibro otra vez/ _-¿entonces acabaría aquí?... o… ¿aun tengo una oportunidad?... bueno… estoy estudiando en una escuela muy fina… mi compañera de habitación es Nodoka… es muy amable… me ha tratado bien… hoy es mi primera noche acá… a si… se llama Santa catalina… es muy grande y elegante… bueno… se que no queres hablarme… pero seguiré hablándote… hasta que me pidas que deje de hacerlo… te amo-_ ¿Por qué me hace esto?... no… ¿Por qué no le contesto?... quizás no pudo hablarme antes… /se levanto de su cama… fue a su computador… busco la dichosa escuela…/ ¡aquí esta!... ahora ella esta rodeada de gente fina… bueno… supongo que… ahhhh… ¿Qué hago?... /comenzó a llorar/ ¿Por qué estoy llorando?... /luego se echo a reír/ ya lo entendí… es solo que me siento aliviada… ella esta bien… tengo que buscarla… ella tiene una promesa que cumplir…

(Ritsu) ya mejor me duermo… /se volteo y se durmió/

Ya había pasado una semana… Ritsu se había integrado perfectamente… se llevaba bien con sus compañeras… lo único de lo que se hablaba era del dichoso baile… todas las chicas estaban emocionadas… Ritsu recibió un paquete de su madre… en el cual había un vestido… muy caro por lo visto… pero muy bonito… tenia que admitir que su madre tenia un buen gusto… se lo midió… le quedo perfecto… fue como todas las chicas al baile… todo había sido arreglado perfecto… Ritsu había quedado boca abierta… aunque aquello no era su estilo… había que aceptar que estaba muy bien hecho… la música empezó… paso un buen rato hasta que se animaran a bailar… en realidad estaba aburriéndose… pero no se iría hasta que llegara el novio de Nodoka… no podía dejarla sola… además de que la curiosidad la invadía… Mío estaba fuera de la escuela… podía escuchar música… marcaba a Ritsu pero no contestaba… lo mas obvio era que había dejado su celular… no sabia que hacer para hablar con ella… no la dejarían entrar… era demasiado prestigiosa la escuela… estaba sin saber que hacer… escucho que alguien llamaba a la ventana del auto…

(Mío) "lo que faltaba…" /bajo solo un poco el vidrio… para saber que quería… lo mas posible es que le pidiera que se fuera…/ ¿si?

(¿?) eh… creo que es peligroso que estés acá afuera… ¿estás bien? /dijo un joven… su rostro era de preocupación…/

(Mío) si… gracias… eh… ¿y esa música?

(¿?) es la fiesta de la escuela… es para que haya interacción entre chicos y chicas… ya sabes… para que se conozcan... y todo eso…

(Mío) "¿chicos?... a Ritsu ya le ha gustado un hombre antes… no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla sola… con lo buena que esta… seguro le cae alguien rápido…"

(¿?) ya sé… ¿tienes un novio allá dentro?...

(Mío) algo así… /sonrojo/

(¿?) no me digas… ¿es una chica?... yo que vos… /destornudo…/ perdón… yo que vos… hacia algo… ¿sabes lo que es un chico rodeado de hombres con ganas de sexo en una fiesta con mujeres?... yo si sé lo que es eso… por eso voy por mi novia… aunque esta gripe este acabando conmigo… ah… por cierto… soy Yamato…

(Mío) Mío… mucho gusto… "este tipo… ¿es adivino o que?"… ya lo sé… pero no me dejaran entrar…

(Yamato) a vos no… pero a mi si… yo estudio ahí… solo fui a comprar algo para regalarle a mi novia…

(Mío) felicidades… entonces… ¿podrías buscarla y pedirle que salga?

(Yamato) podría pero… no lo hare… ¿no seria mejor que fueras a buscarla… y bailaras con ella?… eso es romántico… seguro pensas que soy raro… /dijo avergonzado/

(Mío) en verdad lo creo… aunque entrara… todos se darían cuenta que no soy de la escuela…

(Yamato) tengo un estúpido hermano mellizo… podrías ponerte su uniforme de gala… el no iba asistir… ¿Qué te parece?... y bueno… yo entro con el coche… te escondes y ya… /dijo sonriendo/

(Mío) "esto es peligroso… pero… estoy desesperada… tengo que arriesgarme"… acepto… ¿Qué queres a cambio?

(Yamato) ayuda… me ayudas a alistarme… quiero verme bien… y bueno a preparar algo que decirle… sos una mujer… sabes de eso…

(Mío) bien… /abrió la puerta… Mío se paso al asiento trasero… el arranco el carro…/

(Yamato) /entro el coche… saludo al conserje… y luego paso… se bajo del mismo/ ya… podes bajarte… acá viene al parte difícil… llegar a los dormitorios… sin que te vean… /entraron al pasillo… estaba vacio… pero… había que tener cuidado… llegaron milagrosamente a la habitación…/ este es mi cuarto… déjame buscar… /fue al armario… empezó a buscar…/ acá esta… te quedara grande… pero servirá…

(Mío) /se lo puso… no le quedaba perfecto… pero tampoco se veía mal… ayudo al chico alistarse… luego se alisto ella por completo… era un uniformo como de piloto en color blanco… ambos estaban listos… siguió al chico… llegaron al salón…/ no la veo…

(Yamato) yo ya la vi… ella esta linda… ves allá la chica de lentes… que mujer… /dijo orgulloso/

(Mío) cambia la cara… pareces un pervertido… /la chica de lentes se movió… dejando ver a Ritsu… Mío estaba con la boca abierta… ella se veía preciosa…/

(Yamato) ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora? /rio/

(Mío) "¡hombres!"… nos vemos… /fue hacia donde ella… quería darle al sorpresa… estaba justo atrás de ella…/ ¿bailamos?

(Ritsu) /se quedo congelada… acababa de escuchar la voz de Mío… eso tenia que ser un sueño… volteo un poco su rostro… no la miraba directamente… pero reconoció aquella figura… era ella… sonrió…/ viniste…

(Mío) /Ritsu hizo ese pequeño movimiento con su rostro… no era gran cosa… pero Mío la miro mas linda… un pequeño gesto que hiso con su boca… al mirarle de reojo…/ claro que vine… llevo casi toda la semana afuera de este instituto… /le tomo la mano… fueron a la pista a bailar… era un vals… bastante elegante… tomo a Ritsu de la cintura… y empezaron a bailar/ te ves hermosa…

(Ritsu) vos tambien… pero… prefiero la Mío femenina… /sonrió/

(Mío) lo sé… pero no me quedo de otra… /se acercaba para besarla… pero Ritsu la detuvo…/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) no podemos besar a los chicos… y se armaría… un enorme escándalo…

(Nodoka) Ritsu… voy a mi casa… toma la llave del cuarto… ahí podrán hablar…

(Ritsu y Mío) ¬/¬… gracias

(Nodoka) se que tienen mucho que hablar… a… Mío… sal primero… y luego la esperas… yo distraeré a la directora… o sea mi madre… /sonrió… e hiso lo que dijo…/

(Mío) /salió… a los minutos Ritsu estaba fuera…/

(Ritsu) vamos… /estaba ya vacio a esa hora… pero siempre andaba alguien… lograron llegar al dormitorio… entraron… Ritsu echo llave… luego vio a Mío y le abrazo…/ te extrañe tanto… perdón por no haber llamado antes… es que no pude… tuve un tiempo muy difícil… dos semanas de un cambio total… llevo estas que son como extensiones… hablo como señorita… y uso ropa de marca… ahhhh… es tan fastidioso… /observo a Mío reír…/ sos hermosa… te extrañe demás… aunque como un galante caballero te ves bien… pero yo prefiero esa mujer tan femenina… /rio/

(Mío) tonta… te extrañe… /le tomo del rostro y le beso… era como tomar agua después de dos semanas en el desierto… esa torpe boca… era demasiado buena…/ "estoy sedienta de su boca… siento esta agonía de no dejar sus labios ni para respirar… ¿Qué carajos me pasa?... no quiero enamorarme mas… solo soy su primer amor… luego me olvidara…" /se separaron… tomo aire…/ Ritsu… estas tan bella… /beso el cuello de ella…/ te extrañe… necesito… que… /lamio sus labios… luego se acerco a su oreja…/ que cumplas tu promesa… /mientras la besaba… metió sus manos en la parte de atrás… bajo el cierre del vestido…/

(Ritsu) /su corazón latía demasiado rápido… los nervios la atacaban… pero la había extrañado demasiado… sintió el dedo de Mío recorrer su espalda de abajo hacia arriba… llegando al cuello… luego simplemente movió el vestido a los lados… para que se deslizara… el cual cayo al suelo…/ Mío… no creo que debamos... estamos en la escuela…

(Mío) no importa… ellos no van a escuchar… la fiesta esta animada… /se escucharon pasos afuera…/ ¿Qué pasara?

(¿?) ¡solo se sabe que hay un intruso en una de las residencias!

(Mío) /se puso nerviosa… pero ya no aguantaba… agarro a Ritsu de la cintura… la jalo hacia ella… la beso…/

(Ritsu) están hablando de voz /dijo suave/… creo que… /la boca de Mío la cayo… Mío la guio a la cama/

(¿?) vigilaremos este pasillo… /trato de abrir la puerta/ esta cerrada con llave

(¿?) imbécil… es la habitación de la hija de la directora… déjala… solo nos quedaremos en este pasillo y vigilaremos… los demás harán lo mismo en los otros pasillos

(Mío) /quedo de rodillas… se levanto de la cama… se quito la ropa… quedando desnuda… su ego creció al ver a Ritsu sorprendida… y admirándola… se metió gateando a la cama de nuevo… metió sus manos debajo de Ritsu para quitar el sostén… y luego quito las pantis…/ ahora nada ni nadie… me va impedir hacértelo… /acariciaba su abdomen…/ estas temblando… tranquila… no voy a lastimarte… y nadie va a descubrirnos… /levanto las piernas de Ritsu se instalo entre ellas… quedo como gata sobre la castaña… luego le beso… y con su lengua recorrió el cuello de la misma… chupándolo… bajo agarro un seno con su boca… lamio… alrededor… adentrándose poco a poco… con su otra mano agarraba el otro seno… cabían perfectos…/

(Ritsu) /podía sentir a Mío… succionando su seno… aunque ardía un poco… se sentía bien… Mío parecía aferrada a su seno… podía sentir la respiración agitada… la desesperación por no perder un segundo haciendo lo que hacia… era una Mío diferente… posesiva…/

(Mío) /blandos y firmes a la vez… el sabor de ella era exquisito… chuparle era una experiencia demasiado buena… se sentía descontrolada… quería comérselo… era como tener el mundo en su boca… su seno cabía en su boca… se separo y metió el otro seno en su boca… esa locura que le provocaba… su corazón… su respiración iba mas rápido… estaba excitada… podía ver a Ritsu… tratando de no gemir… para no ser descubiertas… lo cual hacia aquel momento aun mas excitante… Mío subió y la beso… acerco su cuerpo al suyo… Ritsu estaba al lado y cerca de la pared… contramino su cuerpo… con la pared y presiono con el suyo… se sentía tan bien… tenerla acorralada… metió su pierna entra las de ella… la pelinegra levanto su pierna… para con la misma levantara la de la castaña… con su mano… se deslizo por el abdomen de la castaña… llegando a su intimidad… increíblemente ella estaba mojada… jugo un rato con la intimidad de la castaña… quien aruñaba sus hombros… sin avisar… metió dos de sus dedos… la castaña termino de hundir por completo sus uñas en sus hombros… un dolor… pero que dolor mas exquisito… se movió lento en un principio… luego más rápido… ella estaba por gemir cada vez mas fuerte…/ muerde mi hombro… /dijo suave… sintió los dientes de ella… pero estar dentro de ella era demasiado bueno… así que el dolor era menos que el placer que sentía… estar dentro de ella… ser la primera… estar haciéndolo en la cara el enemigo… a escondidas…/

(Ritsu) /se sentía jodidamente bien… su vagina latía… y presionar los dedos de ella… era increíble… su cuerpo con el de ella… el sudor de Mío… ver su cuello… incluso morder su hombro era tan excitante… verla no que quejarse de dolor alguno… sentía su interior… explotar… una sensación infinita… perdió sus fuerzas por completo…/

(Mío) "ella acabo… para ser la primera vez… duro lo suficiente"… /se acostó boca arriba/ ponte sobre mi… /Mío estaba acostada boca arriba… sus piernas estaban apoyándose en la cama… Ritsu hiso lo que le pidió…/ solo muévete…

(Ritsu) /empezó a moverse sobre Mío… como le indico… se sentía bien… demasiado bien… sintió las manos de Mío…en sus piernas… un de sus manos… se aferro a su nalga… la otra… se adentro a su intimidad… Mío jugaba de nuevo con ella… se sentía tan bien…las manos de Mío… eran fuertes… grandes… y delicadas… Mío metió sus dedos otra vez… le pidió que se aguantar aque no gimiera… era difícil hacerlo… pero aquel placer se acumulaba… necesitaba tenerla lo mas dentro posible…/

(Mío) /miraba a Ritsu… era una leona complaciéndose… las manos de Ritsu estaban a los lados de su rostro… el rostro en frente del suyo… y ella movía sus caderas para penetrarse… ahora solo era una hembra dejándose guiar por el instinto… haber provocado eso… y sacar a relucir a esa mujer… era increíble… Ritsu era realmente energética… podía sentir su energía… su interior… su cuerpo moverse sobre el suyo cada vez que ella se penetraba… metió los dedos de su otra mano… en la boca de Ritsu… ella estaba por venirse de nuevo…/ muerde… /Ritsu mordió sus dedos… con tanta fuerza… que los hiso sangrar… en cuanto a su otra mano estaba inundada de ella… luego Ritsu solo cayo sobre ella… Mío le abrazo… sentía su respiración agitada… pero a la vez cansada… ella estaba ahora perezosa… sin fuerzas…/ ¿cansada?... ¿Cómo fue?

(Ritsu) uhm… no lo sé… solo no quiero estar lejos de vos nunca… ¿te quedas a dormir?

(Mío) pero me iré temprano… si no me descubren… deja arreglo para que nos metamos dentro de la sabana…

(Ritsu) eh… Mío… /hablaban suave…/ ¿te gusto como lo hice?

(Mío) claro que me gusto… estuviste increíble para ser tus dos primeras veces… veni acá… vamos a dormir necesitas recuperar fuerzas… /Ritsu le abrazo… podía ver la felicidad de ella… ella estaba satisfecha…/

(Ritsu) te amo Mío… no me arrepiento en nada… que fueras la primera persona en tocarme… /se sentía tan bien… el cuerpo de ella… al abrazarla se fijo en el hombro de Mío… estaba herido… la causa sus dientes/ mira lo que hice…

(Mío) tranquila… estoy bien… /podía verla preocupada/ estoy bien… además… era la única manera de que no se escuchara tus gemidos… no te preocupes… vamos a dormir… con eso me sentiré mejor… /le beso… ella se veía linda… con su cabello desordenado… Mío solamente cerro sus ojos…/

(Ritsu) /observar a Mío dormir… era tan confortante…/ "sos la mujer mas bella que existe… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?..." acaricio el rostro de Mío /se durmió… el sol caía en su rostro… el calor de la mañana se sentía… despertó…/ ¿y Mío?... /había una nota en la mesa de al lado…/ _-fue la mejor noche de mi vida… besos… pd… buscare un lugar para las dos… ahora ya no puedo dejar de desearte…- _ boba… ¿Por qué no me despertó?... soy una tonta… Mío… solo me desea… /se trió de nuevo en la cama/ ahhhh… la amo tanto… que no me importa que ella no lo haga… /se levanto… se cambio… y fue a buscar algo que comer…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal estuvo?... bueno espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció… nos leemos…


	7. Mensaje recibido

Olaaaa… ¿Cómo están?... espero estén bien… acá el otro cap… gente alguien sabe del manga que iba a salir hoy… no lo encuentro en ningún lado… si alguien sabe algo avisen… bueno a leer…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mensaje recibido**

Yui practicaba la guitarra… esperaba a la amiga de su hermana… para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra… la puerta sonó… Ui fue abrir… eran sus amigas… Mugi… Jun… y Azusa… esta ultima medio saludo… luego paso a la sala…

(Azusa) Yui san… hola… me sorprendió que cambiara el lugar de ensayo… /dijo acomodándose en la sala/

(Yui) jejeje… es que… Ui hará pastel de chocolate… y me gusta cuando esta recién hecho…

(Azusa) ya veo… Ui cocina muy bien… /sonrió/

(Yui) si… bueno… empecemos… bueno primero lo primero… esta es Guita… Gita saluda a Azusa…

(Azusa) h-hola… "nombre a la guitarra… realmente es rara… y graciosa" /rio/

(Yui) /no entendió el motivo por el cual la chica reía… pero no le dio mucha importancia…/ mmm… lo principal es agarrar el mástil con una mano y con la otra mover las cuerdas… así… /toco un pieza… demasiado excelente…/

(Azusa) c-claro… /hizo lo mismo que Yui… ok las indicaciones eran malas… y ella ya sabia tocar… pero la idea no era aprender a tocar la guitarra… si no aprender mas de ella… saber que pasa por su mente… mirar los gestos que hace… simplemente escucharla… sin importar lo que diga… o cuan estúpido pudiera ser… simplemente… para Azusa era importante… solo escuchar aunque sea la respiración de ella…/

(Yui) muy bien Azusa… bueno… ya practicamos… comamos la torta que hizo Ui… ya siento su olor… /decía emocionada/

(Ui) /miraba desde la cocina…/ "lo sabia… ella estaba acercándose a mi hermana… Azusa toca perfectamente la guitarra…"

(Jun) ¿estas celosa?... porque yo si… /se echo a reír…/ solo bromeo… para relajarnos…

(Ui) no me gusta que nadie se acerque demasiado a mi hermana… y mas de esa manera… /tocaron el timbre…/ ya vengo… voy a abrir la puerta… /abrió la puerta… un joven de cabello oscuro… ojos castaños… y piel blanca…/ ¿si?

(¿?) h-hola… Yui me invito… vos debes ser la famosa Ui… "es parecida a Yui"

(Yui) ¿Akira?... /escucho la voz del chico/ ¡entra!...

(Akira) con permiso… /entro… vio a Yui… tan desordenada y distraída como siempre…/ o-ola… ¿Cómo estas?... para que pregunto… cómoda por lo visto…

(Yui) jejeje se… estábamos practicando con Azusa… /pudo ver incomodes en la mirada de ambos…/

(Akira y Azusa) /puede que Yui no hubiese entendido ni una pizca de lo que pasaba… pero ellos dos lo captaron de inmediato… eran rivales… se miraron a matar… estaban retándose… eso era un duelo…/

(Yui) chicos… ahora van a probar… la mas deliciosa torta del planeta… Azusa… abrí la boca… /le dio a Azusa a probar…/ ahora Akira… decí A… /le dio de probar a él tambien/ les compartiría mas… pero no puedo… esto esta demasiado bueno… y no puedo compartirlo mas…

(Azusa y Akira) /estaban idiotizados… ella era realmente dulce… y tonta a la vez… pero encantadora… ambos rieron… pero luego se miraron molestos… por ver al otro sentirse igual que ellos respecto a Yui…/

(Ui) mi hermana ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta…

(Mugi) Ui chan… tranquila… /su teléfono vibro… un mensaje de Sawako…/ _-te espero en la plaza en quince minutos… besos… a tu trasero…-_ "ella en verdad a veces es molesta…" chicas… tengo que irme… nos vemos chicas… tranquila Ui chan…

(Ui) gracias… /se despidió de Mugi/

(Jun) creo que yo tambien debería irme /dijo algo incomoda/

(Ui) pero aun no has probado la torta… /dijo algo desanimada/

(Jun) b-bueno… es que estas demasiada ocupada… viendo lo que hace tu hermana… y bueno no quiero estar de tercera… interponiéndome… / ¿celos?/

(Ui) /cayo a cuenta de sus actos/ perdona Jun… me pase de la raya… ¿cierto? /dijo apenada/

(Jun) si… y mucho… no entiendo… ¿Por qué estas tan pendiente de ella? /curiosa/

(Ui) ella es lo único que tengo… y que es importante para mi…

(Jun) bueno… se que no nos conocemos desde mucho… pero creo que Mugi y Azusa son tus amigas… y quiero considerarme tu amiga tambien… /sonrió nerviosa/

(Ui) gracias Jun… eso fue muy dulce… /abrazo a Jun/ disculpa por ser una pésima anfitriona…

(Jun) /su rostro estaba colorado… ella estaba avergonzada… por aquel abrazo…/ n-no te preocupes… t-todo esta bien… ¿puedo probar de la tarta? /se separo/

(Ui) claro… /corto un pedazo… y le dio…/ toma… espero te guste…

(Mío) /era tarde… llego a casa… solo estaba su madre…/ ya vine…

(Sasaki) ¿Dónde estabas?

(Mío) con Sawako… fuimos a un bar… ¿en verdad queres escuchar lo demás? /subió a su habitación y se ducho…/

(Sawako) ¿Por qué tardara tanto? /se sentó en un banca de la plaza…/

(Mugi) /podía verla desde lejos… se acerco por atrás…/ ¿llevas mucho esperando?

(Sawako) muchísimo… vamos…

(Mugi) ¿adonde? /pregunto curiosa/

(Sawako) a la playa… habrá una fiesta… entonces vamos a pasarla allá…

(Mugi) pero… mi tía… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) tu tía… un par de palabritas basto… ya luego arreglo con ella… ¿vamos?... /pregunto/

(Mugi) ¿estas segura de esto?... tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas… ella es muy… ni siquiera encuentro una palabra que la describa como deba ser…

(Sawako) lo sé… pero ahora vamos a divertirnos… ¿te parece?... vamos… el coche lo tengo al otro lado de la calle… /ambas fueron por el coche…/

(Mugi) no ando ropa de playa…

(Sawako) allá compras algún traje… o mejor aun… te bañas desnuda…

(Mugi) ¬_¬… no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasa por tu cabeza… /miro hacia la ventana… y luego bajo el vidrio de la misma…/ ¡ahhhh… que bien se siente la brisa!…

(Mío) /se baño… se cambio… e iba de camino de nuevo…/

(Sasaki) e… Mío… cariño… Yahiko y yo tenemos que hacer una diligencia… así que… cuida a tu hermano… gracias amor… nos vemos… he dejado comida preparada…

(Satoshi) Mío… /jalaba la blusa de la misma…/ ¿estas molesta? /preocupado/

(Mío) no… para nada… vamos a salir… anda y vístete con la ropa que más te guste…

(Satoshi) ¿en serio?… /dijo emocionado/

(Mío) si…

(Satoshi) ¿adonde vamos? /pregunto curioso/

(Mío) sorpresa… apúrate… anda a vestirte… /desordeno el cabello del niño…/

(Satoshi) /afirmo sonriente… y corrió a su habitación… se cambio… y bajo/ estoy listo…

(Mío) 0_0… ¿y eso?

(Satoshi) es mi ropa favorita… y mis botas de explorar… y mis… /interrumpido/

(Mío) bien… ya entendí… vamos… /salieron… Satoshi se subió emocionado en el carro de Mío… llevaban la mitad del camino/

(Satoshi) ¿falta mucho?

(Mío) ya casi llegamos…

(Satoshi) /cinco minutos después/ ¿ya?

(Mío) Satoshi… llegaremos pronto… tranquilo… mira ya casi llegamos… /después de un momento llegaron a un parque… estaba vacio…/ llegamos… /bajaron… el parque era realmente hermoso… pudo notar en Satoshi una enorme emoción… saco su celular… mando un mensaje a Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) _–estoy en el parque atrás de tu escuela… besos…- _ que bien… la veré de nuevo… /se puso una camiseta… un jeans… y unos tenis… y una gorra para el encubierto… salió de la habitación… llego hasta la parte de atrás… empezó a escalar un árbol gigante… quedo sentada ahí un momento… podía verla… ella era encantadora… se tiro al otro lado…/ taran…

(Mío) /escucho esa voz tan llena de energía… se levanto… se acerco a ella… la contramino con el muro que la castaña acababa de saltarse… y la beso… sentía que había pasado una eternidad… tomo la mano de Ritsu…/ tengo una sorpresa… vamos… /camino con ella… quedaron frente a los juegos del parque… Mío observo a Ritsu… tenia una sonrisa inmensa y sus ojos estaban llorosos…/ ¡Satoshi!...

(Satoshi) ¡uh!... /volteo… estaba viendo a Ritsu… su corazón latía fuerte… nunca se sintió así… era como si le golpease su propio pecho… corrió a hacia Ritsu… pero se detuvo bruscamente antes de llegar… recordando algo…/ me dejaste… a papi tambien… a mami… y a Mío… /empezó a llorar… se acerco a Ritsu… y empezó a jalonear la ropa de ella… estaba feliz de saber que ella estaba bien… pero enojado por no saberlo hasta ahora…/ sos mala…

(Ritsu) /lo atrajo hacia ella… y le abrazo…/ perdón… /se agacho… acaricio el rostro de Satoshi… limpio las lagrimas… pero era inútil… los ojos de Satoshi no dejaban de llorar…/ perdón por haberte lastimado… pero no pude hablarles…

(Satoshi) ¿Por qué?

(Ritsu) veras… estoy viviendo con mi madre…

(Satoshi) pero mami esta en la casa… /dijo confundido… no entendía la explicación de Ritsu… si solo han tenido una mamá…/

(Ritsu) Sasaki san no es mi mamá… solo es tuya y de Mío… yo tengo otra mamá… y bueno… me mantuve ocupada… y no pude llamar… pero seria bueno que pasáramos mas tiempo juntos… ¿te gustaría?

(Satoshi) uhm… /afirmo/ pero… ¿vas a irte otra vez?

(Ritsu) no… es solo que vivo en otro lado… no puedo regresar a casa… hoy tengo otra casa…

(Mío) bueno… vamos… vamos algún restaurante en la ciudad… y comemos algo…

(Ritsu y Satoshi) ¡hamburguesa!

(Mío) bien… comeremos eso… /tomo con una mano a Ritsu… y con la otra a Satoshi… para llegar al auto… Satoshi iba con Ritsu en el asiento del copiloto… pasaron hasta la tarde juntos… luego Satoshi y Mío volvieron a casa y Ritsu al colegio…/ eh… Satoshi… es un secreto que vimos a Ritsu… ¿ok?... si no ya no podremos verla nunca mas…

(Satoshi) si… entiendo… /abrazo a Mío/ gracias… en verdad pensé que no querías a Ritsu… ahora se que si…

(Mío) claro que la quiero… vamos… tenes que ducharte… y dormirte… /lo llevo a que se duchara… y luego lo metió a dormir…/

(Mugi) nunca camine de noche en la playa… es muy relajante…

(Sawako) lo sé… sentémonos… /tirándose en la arena/

(Mugi) ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

(Sawako) ella esta bien… mientras haya comida ella esta bien… /escucho reír a Mugi… por primera vez en su vida… sintió un ardor inmenso en sus mejías… se acerco a Mugi… tomo el rostro de ella… lo volteo para que la mirase… y la beso… un beso simple… dulce… y mojado… había descubierto que el labio inferior de Mugi… era adictivo… se separo de ella…/ tenia que hacerlo…

(Mugi) uh… /se recostó en el hombro de Sawako…/ ¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

(Sawako) lo haría por cualquiera… no es bueno que estés encerrada en casa… es mejor que volvamos… /se levanto… extendió la mano para ayudar a Mugi… caminaron de la mano… pero en silencio… llegaron a la habitación…/ tomare una ducha…

(Mugi) bien… /camino por la habitación… aunque era un hotel de una estrella a lo mucho… era acogedor… y tenia una buena vista… empezaba a sentirse confusa… ella le parecía atractiva… nunca lo negó… pero últimamente… le parecía agradable… linda… las cosas que ella hacia eran locas… pero con ella parecían lógicas… se quito la ropa… camino hacia la ducha…/

(Sawako) /sintió un beso en su espalda… se volteo…/

(Mugi) /no quería explicar nada… ni siquiera ella sabia porque se sentía tan segura al haber tomado esa decisión… sabia que estaba jugando con fuego… que la mujer que tenia en frente era de su tía… pero no importaba… ese momento tenia que valerlo… tomo el rostro de Sawako… lo atrajo hacia si… y ella se estiro un poco.. la beso… sintió los brazos de ella rodearle en la cintura…/ te ves tan linda sin los lentes…

(Sawako) lo sé… / la puso contra la pared del baño… metió su mano en la espalda de la rubia deslizándolo… se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la nalga… le atrajo hacia si… pegándola con su cuerpo… sentía el agua caer en su espalda… los brazos de l a rubia rodearle el cuello… sus senos suaves…/ voltéate… /la chica se volteo… espalda no muy delgada no muy ancha… cintura perfecta… caderas pronunciadas… y un enorme trasero con el que había estado soñando… con su mano aparto el cabello de la rubia… dejando el cuelo desnudo… lo lamio… luego le beso… tomo de las caderas a la rubia… la pego a su cuerpo… y desde la cadera… su mano escalaba hasta llegar a los senos… de ella… los agarro con fuerza… eran firmes… y grandes… como le gustaban a ella… Sawako besaba la espalda de Mugi… se arrodillo… aun jugaba con aquellos jugosos senos… mientras besaba la espala de Mugi… luego besaba el trasero… y lo mordió… provocando que ella gimiera…/

(Mugi) /ardor… placer… ganas… eso y mas… era lo que recorría su cuerpo… sintió como la lengua de ella recorrió su espalda hasta llegar al cuello… la chica la volteo brusca y aceleradamente… y la contramino con su cuerpo… senos hermosos… caderas perfectas… abdomen plano… el cabello de ella mojado… sus ojos… las de una criminal lujuriosa… a punto de cometer un crimen… y la mejor parte… con su cuerpo… esa mujer tan arrebatada… tan excitante… el agua recorre su cuerpo… es un hermoso paisaje… es que la naturaleza era perfecta… la mujer… levanto una de las piernas de la rubia… y luego la levanto completa… saliendo con ella de la ducha… aun jugando con sus bocas… cayo a la cama… con ella sobre su cuerpo… aquella locura de sus actos… de su boca… de sus ojos… jugando con su cuerpo… en verdad ella tenia razón… estaba completamente presa de sus brazos… el agua escurría sobre el cuerpo de Mugi… sin frescura alguna… su cuerpo había calentado cada gota… y recibir su calor era una sensación placentera… los mordiscos… su boca en sus senos… chupaba con tanta fuerza… su mano deslizándose en su abdomen…/

(Sawako) /el sabor de sus senos… necesitaba saborearlos si era posible la vida entera… deslizo su mano sobre el suave abdomen de la rubia… llegando a la intimidad de ella… el encantaba la manera en que ella cooperaba… y el sonido de sus gemidos… jugaba con aquella intimidad… después de tanta espera… aquel deseo perverso de su cuerpo… de su alma… se cumplía… ella era cálida como ninguna otra mujer que ella había tenido… no era virgen… lo sabia… ella había tenido por lo menos unas pocas experiencias… y esa falta de vergüenza… era exquisita… esa seguridad… metió sus dedos en ella… provocando un gemido placentero… y un arqueo increíble… moverse con ella… estar dentro de ella… por alguna razón… era su versión de un cuento de hadas… jugaba con las emociones de ella… entrar y salir rápido… sus uñas se clavaban en su cintura… si entraba y salía despacio… ella movía sus caderas con tanta elegancia… para penetrarse… sus cabello rubio… mojado parecía cabellos dorados… un dorado opacado… su cuello mantenía su olor… y la suavidad… que solo ella tenia… es como si todo lo que había aprendido en este tiempo… era solo para este momento… para hacerla temblar… en sus brazos… ahora lo sabia… era ella… la mujer de la que un día se enamoraría… ese día ha llegado… y la estaba amando… y la iba a hacer suya… tenia que tenerla… completa… su cuerpo… ya lo tenia… pero necesitaba tener su corazón… para ella… ¿Cómo?... no lo sabia… pero iba a borrar aquel amor que ella guardaba tan celosamente… lo había decidido… ella seria su mujer… de nadie mas… solo suya… la escucho gemir… ella había terminado… pero sus planes eran otros… hacerle el amor… toda la noche… hasta que ella fuera completamente suya…/

(Mugi) /la manera en que ella la miraba… era distinta… ya no era solo lujuria… ella la miraba con pasión… sus besos sabían distinto que al principio… sus caricias… no eran bruscas… eran suaves… delicadas… sus movimientos… tan necesitados de su calor… ahora lo entendía… ella estaba haciéndole el amor… era eso… era el amor… ambas estaban cansadas… sus cuerpos no podían mas… el rostro de ella… estaba frente al suyo… lo tomo y la beso…/ lo he entendido… no tenes que esforzarte mas…

(Sawako) /metió su rostro en los senos de ella… aspiro su olor… cerro sus ojos… ella había recibido su mensaje…/

(Mugi) /sintió la humedad de los ojos de Sawako en su pecho… la respiración cansada… y el alivio de ella… ambas se durmieron… esa noche había sido muy agitada…/

.

.

.

**Es lo que soy**

Días después… por la noche

Mío estudiaba sentada en el sofá de aquel pequeño apartamento… en frente de ella… su cama desordenada… y la castaña envuelta en sus sabanas… ella era encantadora… le encantaba verla holgazaneando después del sexo… su cabello desordenado… su cuerpo perfectamente delineado… y mirándola….

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... /acaricio la cama y luego la golpeo suave con su palma…/ veni a la cama… /miraba a Mío… desnuda… leyendo quien sabe que… senos hermosos… cubiertos por su cabello negro…/

(Mío) deja que termine… tenerte desnuda en esa cama es un buen incentivo… así terminare rápido… ¿segura que nadie se da cuenta que faltas?

(Ritsu) no… Nodoka… va a cubrirme… ya me lo dijo… ella es de fiar… /dijo confiada/

(Mío) ¿te agrada mucho ella?

(Ritsu) muchísimo… es muy buena persona… es culta… elegante… amable… es una gran amiga… me gustaría que las chicas la conocieran… estarían de acuerdo conmigo…

(Mío) me parece que tenes demasiado confianza en ella… la conoces desde hace una semana…

(Ritsu) Mío… ¿no fue suficiente lo que hizo el día de la fiesta?... si no fuera por ella… ni lo que paso la otra noche… ni esto ni nada hubiese pasado… ella es de fiar…

(Mío) entiendo… /siguió leyendo… en realidad no le gustaba esa cercanía que tenían ambas…/ "parece que Nodoka se volvió nuestra Miss perfecta"

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... aquí… /hacia berrinche llamando a Mío…/ deja eso…

(Mío) tengo que terminarlo… es importante… /dijo un poco seria…/

(Ritsu) ya que… /noto la seriedad de Mío/

(Yui) ¿para que me llamaste?... Azusa… son las ocho de la noche… /mordió un bollo caliente…/

(Azusa) para hablar… quiero decirle algo que hice… no es muy bueno… pero igual lo hice… /dijo mirando al espejo frente a ellas… ya que estaban sentadas como en una barra de un restaurante… de comidas tradicionales…/

(Yui) ¿el que?... /pregunto curiosa… y mordió nuevamente el bollo/

(Azusa) yo le mentí… yo… toco perfectamente la guitarra… no se si fue una buena causa… o no… solo fue una necesidad… /dijo avergonzada por oír de sus actos/

(Yui) ¿necesidad?... ¿de que?... ¡otro! /pidió al dependiente/

(Azusa) es que… yo… quería pasar tiempo con usted… /suspiro aliviada/

(Yui) ¿conmigo?... /cambio su rostro por uno algo serio/ ¿Por qué queres pasar tiempo conmigo?... sos amiga de mi hermana no mía…

(Azusa) es que usted me gusta… /dijo desanimada y en voz suave/

(Yui) era eso… bueno… mmm… la verdad no se que esperas de mi… /dijo un poco incomoda/

(Azusa) yo quiero una oportunidad… quiero que… bueno… que sea mi novia…

(Yui) ya veo… pero no puedo… porque no me gustas así… me gustas como la pequeña amiga de mi hermana… que es muy kawaii… y abrazable… pero nunca te vi como mujer… si no como una niña… linda… pero niña…

(Azusa) yo creceré…

(Yui) entonces conocerás a un chico o una chica que haya crecido como vos… yo no quiero ser tu primer amor… jugar ese personaje no es divertido… y pocos se arriesgan… /rio/ se escucha raro que yo lo diga ¿cierto?

(Azusa) un poco… ¿usted sale con alguien?... ¿es esa la razón?... sale con aquel chico… /sabiendo a respuesta/

(Yui) si…

(Azusa) pero Ui dijo que usted era… bueno… que le gustaban las chicas… él es un hombre… /dijo confundida/

(Yui) lo sé… pero el es muy lindo… y como lo dijiste… es un hombre… no un niño… aunque se que puede doler… se que es un intento con una finalidad menos incierta…

(Azusa) Yui san… /se puso de pie al lado de Yui/

(Yui) ¿uhm? /se voltio para verla/

(Azusa) /era ahora o nunca… agarro el rostro de Yui lo atrajo hacia ella… y la beso…/ ¡tengo quince años… dicen que soy demasiado madura… pero no lo soy… me gusta comer cosas dulces… hago tonterías muy a menudo… me dejo llevar por los demás… y sobre todo por lo que siento!... ¡y me gustas!... ¡es verdad… usted es la primera persona que me gusta… y la primera que beso!... y aunque tenga quince… se que esto es real… porque soy el tipo de persona que solo hace algo… si esta segura de ello… y de algo estoy segura… ¡que me gustas!

(Yui) lo siento… pero no me gustas de esa manera… /se levanto… pago/ yo invito… adiós…

(Azusa) /se sentó de nuevo… se recostó en sus brazos sobre esa barra… y por primera vez… sintió aquello que le llaman rechazo… vaya que dolía…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal?... bueno espero no haya estado tan mal… a mi me gusto… gracias… por leerme


	8. Celos y malos entendidos

Olaaa… bueno acá el otro cap… había tenido problemas para subir… no se porque no me daba la pag… pero acá estoy… a ver que les parece….

.

.

.

**Festival escolar**

(Mío) voy a salir… /aviso a su madre… y salió de la casa…/ hoy es el festival escolar de la escuela de Ritsu… solo pasare por sus amigas… vamos a ver… primero… Ui… luego Azusa… y luego… Tsumugi… solo espero que no se le pegue demasiado… /paso recogiendo a cada uno… Yui se le pego a Ui… Jun iba ir con Sawako y se verían ahí… después de un rato manejando… llegaron a la escuela…/ es aquí… /se bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar…/

(Yui) wau… es inmensa… /una risa boba salió…/ veremos cosas muy interesantes…

(Mío) pensé que no te gustaban las adolescentes…

(Yui) bueno… no para una relación… pero son kawaii… y abrazables… además esperemos que haya una ventisca y podamos ver debajo de sus faldas… /dijo picara/

(Mío) pareces Sawako… una pervertida… /molesta/

(Mugi) "vaya que lo es"…

(Mío) /estaba a varios metros… pero lograba reconocerla… era ella… con ese uniforme fino…/ "lo luce perfecto… pero seguro no lo soporta"

(Mugi) ¿Quién es la chica con la que habla? /pregunto curiosa… un tanto celosa…/

(Mío) Nodoka /dijo irritada/ su perfecta amiga Nodoka…

(Ritsu) hey Nodoka… ¿esta caja donde va?... /pregunto con una caja mediana en sus manos…/

(Nodoka) ¿te sentís bien?... deja ver… ayer estabas con temperatura… deberías ir a descansar… /le jalo del cabeza… para poner sus frentes juntas… sus rostros quedaron muy cerca…/ todavía tenes temperatura… anda descansar…

(Yamato) anda Ricchan… yo me encargo de todo… acá abajo todo esta bien… /estaba agachado arreglando la mercancía… por lo que las mesas lo cubrían y no lo dejaban verse…/ ¡achú! /al destornudar cayo sentado del todo en el suelo… golpeando a Nodoka/

(Nodoka) /sintió como era empujada… se abalanzo sobre Ritsu buscando donde agarrarse… pero por el impulso termino besándola… aunque no le dio importancia… era un accidente/ ¿estás bien?... ay… me lastime el brazo… ¡Yamato!...

(Mío) /¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo?... esa chica acaba de besar a su novia… estaba molesta… molesta era poco… estaba furiosa…/ ella acaba de besarla…

(Yui) ella pareció tropezar o algo así… /dijo tranquila…/

(Mío) ella se le tiro encima… /aclaro las cosas… según Mío/

(Azusa) solo fue un accidente… eso es lo que vi…

(Mío) dejen de cubrirla… vi muy bien… ella la beso…

(Mugi) en realidad creo que fue un accidente… /volvió a contradecir Mugi/

(Mío) deberías estar de mi lado… ¿no se supone que ella te gustas tambien?

(Sawako) ¿y eso que?... ¿por eso tiene que ver lo que no es? /molesta por el comentario de Mío/

(Mío) ustedes no se fijaron bien… nos vemos luego… /camino hacia donde estaba Ritsu…/

(Ritsu) estas sangrando… /vio a Mío tras Nodoka/ ¡Mío!

(Nodoka) /se volteo…/ buenos días Mío san…

(Mío) /ignoro a Nodoka… y se dirigió a Ritsu/ vamos… /le tomo de la mano…/ ¿Dónde están los baños?

(Ritsu) ¿Qué fue eso?... fuiste grosera con Nodoka… /caminaba rápido… por causa de que Mío la jalaba mientras caminaba…/

(Mío) lo vi todo… ¿y todavía preguntas?

(Ritsu) ¿viste que? /confundida/

(Mío) que se besaron… /dijo molesta/

(Ritsu) ¿nos besamos?... ¿Cuándo fue eso? /aun confundida/

(Mío) hace un momento… se te tiro encima y te beso…

(Ritsu) ¡ah!... eso… fue un accidente… Yamato la empujo… ella cayo… y accidentalmente termino besándome… pero lo importante no es eso… lo malo fue que se lastimo su mano… estoy preocupada… ahí están… los baños…/señalo atrás de Mío/

(Mío) "preocupada"… /le jalo hacia dentro de los mismos…/ creo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella… no te quiero ver con ella…

(Ritsu) ¿perdón?... ¿es una broma cierto? /dijo asombrada… y no queriendo creer lo que Mío le pidió/

(Mío) n-no es n-ninguna broma…

(Ritsu) lo que viste fue un mal entendido… no podes quitarme la única amiga que tengo acá… /Mío la jalo a un cubículo… le dejo contra la puerta… abrió la blusa del uniforme… levanto el sostén dejando fuera sus senos… los cuales ella empezó a besar…/ ¡Mío!... ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué actúas así?

(Mío) no estás excitada… ¿te ha tocado?... no te excitan mis manos… /dijo molesta golpeando la puerta con la palma de su mano/

(Ritsu) Mío… cálmate… claro que tus manos me excitan… pero estas alterada… por algo que no lo vale… tranquilízate… /tomo el rostro de Mío… y la beso/ a la fuerza no… te amo Mío… pero a la fuerza no…

(Mío) ¿de verdad?... /le beso… un beso largo y asfixiante… mientras acariciaba los senos de ella… se separo de los labios… se metió en el cuello de ella… chupo el mismo… hasta dejar un marca… muy notable… tenia que marcar lo suyo… mientras estuviera con ella… ninguna otra podía verla… y tocarla… mucho menos…/

(Ritsu) /dejo que hiciera la marca en su cuello… en el estado en el que ella estaba… era lo mas aconsejable…/ Mío… tengo que volver… es nota…

(Mío) no quiero… ella va estar ahí…

(Ritsu) y vos tambien podes estar… /se arreglo su sostén… y luego su blusa… uno de los botones se había caído… ambas volvieron… Ritsu regreso a su puesto… donde estaba Nodoka a los cariños con Yamato/ ¡bu!... si los ven… nos bajan puntos…

(Nodoka) bueno… se lo merece… en fin… te falta un botón… vení acá… /agarro una aguja e hilo… y empezó arreglarlo/

(Mío) no es necesario que lo hagas… para eso me tiene a mi… /le aparto y empezó a cocer… mal echo… porque era mala con las agujas…/

(Ritsu) cálmate Mío… /dijo suave/

(Yamato) disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi novia? /dijo a Mío/

(Nodoka) tranquilo Yamato… no hagas problema…

(Yamato) te ha tratado mal… desde que llego… /molesto /

(Mío) mi problema con esta… es que quiere con mi novia… y eso no me gusta… aquellos que tocan lo mío… no son mis amigos…

(Yamato) ¿perdón?... primero… a Nodoka no le gustan las mujeres… segundo… es la persona que mas ha cuidado de Ritsu… y tercero… aun si le llegaran a gustar… jamás le faltaría el respeto a alguien que ya tiene pareja… porque ella es la persona mas buena y noble… que hay… /dijo molesto/

(Ritsu) perdón Yamato… perdón Nodoka… Mío no quiso ofenderlos…

(Nodoka) tranquila… vamos por los refrescos… todo esta bien… /sonrió… y fue con Ritsu…/

(Mío) /veía como se alejaban…/ voy con ellas… si no ella puede tocarla…

(Yamato) /al ver que Mío las seguía… tenia que ir… antes que le hiciera algo a Nodoka/ esta tonta insegura…

(Ritsu) de verdad disculpa… /iban por la piscina de la escuela…/ ¿se puede traer familia acá?... me gustaría que mi hermano viera esto… /se volteo/ perdona a Mío por favor… /camino de espaldas… como siempre… pero el suelo estaba mojado… termino resbalándose… y se agarro del uniforme de Nodoka… haciéndola caer… quedando ella bajo el cuerpo de Nodoka/

(Mío) /llego y las vio en esa posición… al momento llego Yamato/ ¿todavía lo dudas?

(Ritsu y Nodoka) ¡no es lo que parece!... /se miraron/

(Yamato) ¿entonces que es?

(Nodoka) /se levanto y ayudo a Ritsu a levantarse…/ Ritsu se resbalo… y bueno se agarro de mi… pero acá esta liso… y termine cayéndome… es el área de la piscina… /explico/

(Yamato) ya veo… bueno… te acompaño por los refrescos… Ricchan trata de hacerla entrar en razón…

(Ritsu) gracias… quita esa cara… te ves ridícula… ni siquiera se porque estas celosa… si no estas enamorada de mi…

(Mío) mientras estés conmigo… nadie puede verte… ni tocarte… incluso pensarte…

(Ritsu) /se rio/ perdón… es que me parece gracioso… jamás se me paso por la mente lo posesiva que eras… Akiyama san… /se acerco a ella…/ ¿estas molesta?... ¿conmigo? /se rio de nuevo… burlona/

(Mío) ¬/¬… no te burles… me carcomen los celos…

(Ritsu) eso es bueno… significa que voy avanzando… para llegar acá… /señalo con su dedo el lugar del corazón… y se rio burlona…/

(Mío) vamos… al apartamento…

(Ritsu) Mío… es mi proyecto…

(Mío) vamos… por favor…

(Ritsu) solo termino de presentar mi proyecto… y nos vamos… en media hora estoy libre… y nos vamos… ¿te parece?

(Mío) me parece… ¬/¬… me perdonas… es que… /Ritsu le beso/

(Ritsu) te perdono… bueno… nos vemos… en la salida en treinta minutos… /dio su presentación… y luego salió corriendo… Mío la esperaba afuera… se subió en su carro…/

(Mío) tardaste más de treinta minutos…

(Ritsu) Mío… /llamándole la atención /

.

.

.

**Pizza**

(Mío) /llegaron al mini apartamento que había conseguido en la zona… cerro… se acerco a Ritsu por atrás… metiendo sus manos bajo los brazos de ella… para agarrar sus senos… beso el cuello de ella… tiro de la blusa… abriéndola… luego quito la blusa… beso la espalda de Ritsu… quito sus sostén… y bajo el cierre de la falda… dejándola caer… se sorprendió cuando Ritsu se volteo… metió sus pequeñas manos dentro de la blusa… levantando la misma para quitarla… lo cual le dificulto un poco… por la diferencia de estatura… luego sus manos fueron tras la espalda de Mío… desabotono el sostén… y sus senos quedaron al aire libre… la boca de ella empezó a lamerlos… se sentía bien… era delicada… al hacerlo… al contrario suyo… que era mas brusca… tomo el rostro de ella… y la beso… la cama estaba unos cuantos pasos de la entrada… se tropezó con la mini alfombra que tenia… Ritsu quedo sentada en el suelo y recostada en la cama… Mío entrelazo sus manos con las de ella… que quedaron estiradas en la cama… se separo para terminar de quitar su ropa… y quitar la ropa interior de ella… le tomo de las caderas… la levanto para ponerla sobre sus piernas… pego su cuerpo al de ella… se movía… de manera de frotar sus cuerpos… pero sin bajarla… ella empezaba a sudar… Mío lamio entre los senos de ella… el sudor que aparecía entre los mismos… metió su mano en la espalda de ella… para presionarla con su cuerpo… esas endemoniadas ganas que tenia de sentirla pegada a su cuerpo… aquel deseo incontrolable por aquel cuerpo… termino por meterla en la cama… quedando de lado las dos… cada una viendo a la otra… la piernas de Ritsu quedaron apresando el cuerpo de la pelinegra… y bajo los brazos de esta… el rostro de Mío quedo en los senos de ella… los metió a su boca… los chupaba… con tantas ganas… su mano acariciaba las caderas de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /abrazaba a Mío… esa manera tan posesiva que tenia… su boca en sus senos… se sentía bien como ella jugaba con su cuerpo… y la brusquedad con que lo hacia… le hacia sentir placer… y creaba esa necesidad de Mío en su cuerpo… la mano izquierda de Mío recorría sus caderas… y su pierna derecha… sintió como la mano de la pelinegra acechaba su intimidad hasta adueñarse de la misma… provocaba siempre que la castaña se arqueara al sentir el contacto de ella… la castaña movía sus caderas… para provocarse mas… la enloquecía… lo que ella hacia… como se movía… como la chupaba… la lamia… incluso como la mordía… la presión de su otra mano en su espalda recorriendo la misma… en cada arqueo… sus manos grandes… pero a la vez delicadas y tan femeninas… que se adueñaban de su cuerpo… de su ser… que hacían valer su existencia… /

(Mío) /ver a la castaña mas confiada… y mas entregada… era sumamente satisfactorio… alimentaba su ego… su orgullo… no entendía en realidad porque ella… una adolescente sin experiencia en nada… le satisfacía tanto… le enloquecía tanto… le hacia sentir que debía probarle algo… ¿el que?... nadie sabe… esa necesidad de sentir que la posee… y no terminar de sentirlo… su cuerpo estaba cambiando… sus caderas se hacían mas pronunciadas… no exageradas… pero ya se podía ver aquel desnivel… aquella curva… que con el sol se delineaba perfecto… sus senos… estaban rojos de tanto chuparlos… pero es que su sabor es tan bueno… que necesitaba hacerlo una y otra vez… su interior era cálido… suave… y suyo… de nadie mas… se sentía victoriosa al saber que ella estaba en su cama… y no en aquel festival… con aquella rival… el sol caía… haciendo que su cabello se viera más claro… y que el bronceado su piel se notara mas aun…/

(Ritsu) /eso era demasiado… ¿Cómo lo hacia?... ni la mas mínima idea… pero ella lograba llevarla al limite… era tan fácil entregarse a ella… aunque la castaña supiera… que se lo hacía mas por su propio orgullo… o por su necesidad de probar que estaba en su cama… y no en la escuela… la conocía… era su naturaleza… dentro de esa sensatez… timidez… buena hija… buen estudiante… era una maniaca posesiva… que sobrevive de alimentar su ego… y vaya que le encantaba… ser aquello que la alimenta… simplemente llego a su limite… así sin mas… se sentía cansada… y con calor/

(Mío) /ella había acabado… se dio cuenta enseguida… se sentó… acaricio la piel de la castaña… aun con su mano húmeda… su mirada rozaba aquella piel… con tanta admiración… al verla en contacto con el sol/parece oro… tu piel parece oro

(Ritsu) tu piel es mas linda… es la mas fina porcelana que existe… es perfecta… /rio…/ ¿hay algo de comer?

(Mío) pediré pizza… ¿te apetece?

(Ritsu) me comería una entera… /se estiro en la cama… abrazo al almohada… y hacia lo que mas amaba… observar a Mío caminar desnuda… frente a ella… así tan segura… sin penas ni esas cosas… Mío pidió la pizza… y lego se sentó en el sofá que tenia… que era muy pequeño por cierto… agarro una revista… y leyó… la castaña disfrutaba de cada una de las facetas de Mío… y amaba la chica intelectual… se echo a reír/

(Mío) ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) nada… solo veía lo hermosa que sos… y bueno me causa risa lo boba y cursi que me vuelvo con vos… es todo… /dijo muy sonriente/

(Mío) me gustas así… boba y cursi… Ritsu… siento que olvide algo…

(Sawako) ella se olvido de nosotras… y estoy segura… que ni siquiera le menciono a Ritsu de que estábamos acá…

(Mugi) es una egoísta… /miro a Sawako/ p-perdón

(Sawako) todo bien… entonces les pediré un taxi… tengo que llevar a Kotobuki san a su casa…

(Jun) bien… te cuidas entonces…

(Sawako) si… /pidió un taxi… en el cual se fueron todas…/ solo quedamos las dos… te llevo vamos… tu tía me invito a cenar… así que tengo que alistarme…

(Mugi) ya veo… bueno… espero que tengas una buena cena…

(Sawako) bien vamos… /arranco el auto…/

(Yui) /el taxi dejo primero a Jun… y luego paso por casa de las Hirasawa…/ Ui… acompañare a Azusa a su casa… así que regreso en un rato…

(Ui) bien… "otra vez Azusa" /entro a la casa/

(Azusa) no era necesario… /el taxi llego ambas se bajaron…/

(Yui) ¿tus padres?...

(Azusa) vienen mañana…

(Yui) me quedaría… pero dada la situación… creo que no da… /acaricio el rostro de Azusa/ perdóname por lastimarte… pero no podía dejarte venir sola… ¿buenas noches?… /el sol apenas se ocultaba/

(Azusa) por favor no vuelva a hacer cosas que me hagan quererla mas… "ella no puede ser tan perfecta… necesito encontrarle un defecto… o voy enloquecer… y para colmo me sonríe…" /al ver que ella se volteo… Azusa le jalo del brazo… para voltearla de nuevo… y la beso…/ n-no pude evitarlo… quédese por favor…

(Yui) buenas noches… /se metió al taxi de nuevo y solo vio a Azusa desaparecer de su vista… se rio/ "esa chiquilla… es tan interesante… no entiendo porque me pongo así… esa niña se ha propuesto conquistarme… estoy segura de ello… uhm… quiero un helado"… quiero un helado… ¿y usted? /dijo a la taxista/ la invito a uno…

(Taxista) gracias… pero uno de chocolate

(Yui) hecho… /llegaron a una heladería callejera… y compro uno para cada una…/

(Taxista) ¿la chica era tu novia? /curiosa/

(Yui) no… solo una niña… "muy interesante… pero"… solo una niña… ¿a que horas terminas tu turno?

(Taxista) ¿Por qué?... ¿vas invitarme a algo más que un helado? /dijo sonriente y burlona/

(Yui) si… a que pases la noche conmigo… y luego temprano me llevas a casa… mi hermana se preocupa… si no te molesta… claro

(Taxista) entonces no se hable mas… acabe mi turno… /rio/… ¿nos vamos?

(Yui) si… vamos… /se metió en el copiloto del taxi… y se fue con la chica… con la cual pasaría la noche…/

(Sawako) llegamos… bueno vamos…

(Mugi) cambia la cara… parece que vas a un funeral… /se bajo del auto con Sawako/

(Sawako) al mío… /se burlo de si misma… entraron a la casa… subió a la habitación de huéspedes que era la suya… se ducho… se cambio… y salió… bajo las gradas… le recibía la Kotobuki mayor… sonrió y bajo… salió con ella…/

(Sra. Kotobuki) estas hermosa… espero la pases bien /sonrió/

(Sawako) gracias

(Mugi) /observaba desde su habitación… cuando salieron… de ahí se tiro en su cama…/ ah… no se que me pasa… siento celos por Ritsu… pero estoy quemándome ahora por Sawako… esto no puede ser peor…

(Mío) la pizza… /al escuchar el timbre/

(Ritsu) yo voy… /llevaba enredada la sabana… abrió al puerta…/

(¿?) ¿Ritsu?... ¿Qué haces acá… a este lado de la ciudad?... ¿tu padre sabe que estas acá?

(Ritsu) si… ¿Cuánto es?

(¿?) yo invito… regrese a la ciudad… mi padre estaba mal… por eso me fui sin avisar…

(Ritsu) lo siento… "se ve diferente… supongo que maduro un poco con lo de su padre"

(¿?) ya entendí… ¿estas con tu novio?

(Ritsu) si… así es… /no era conveniente que alguien que conocía a su padre… supiera que el tal novio… era una mujer… y peor… que era Mío… su hermanastra/

(¿?) ahhhh… que mala suerte la mía… otra vez perdí…

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ deja de bromear que ya es bastante vergonzoso que me veas así…

(¿?) te ves como en mis sueños… con la diferencia que yo no era el de la pizza…

(Mío) "¿Por qué no se va?... peor… ¿Por qué coquetea tanto con ella?"… /empezó a revolver la poca ropa que tenia… encontró un suéter que le quedaba enorme… se lo puso… disimulaba sus senos… se puso el gorro del suéter… y unos lentes oscuros… tenia que hacer algo… el coqueteaba y ella sonreía eso no era buena señal… era mujer y conocía a las mujeres… se acerco a la puerta… con dinero de mas… se lo puso en la mano le quito la pizza… y cerro la puerta en su cara…/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué fue eso?... /dijo sorprendida de lo rápido que fue/

(Mío) ¿Qué? Tenia hambre… además el coqueteaba y vos sonreías…

(Ritsu) por amabilidad

(Mío) si claro… /sarcasmo/ no soy estúpida… el es el tipo de las revistas… babeabas por él… te le declaraste… y es hombre… me lleva ventaja en eso… porque se que te gustan los hombres… /dijo muy enojada/

(Ritsu) que molesta… /agarro un pedazo de pizza… y luego agarro la misma y única revista que Mío tenia… y empezó a leerla…/

(Mío) ¿molesta?

(Ritsu) es tedioso Mío… no puedo hablar con nadie… estas en su lugar… el solo es el chico de las pizzas… la que esta de este lado de la puerta sos vos… ¿Cuál es el problema?

(Mío) es que le gustas… y peor… se que te gusta… tus ojos estaban brillosos… y te avergonzaste cuando te descubriste desnuda dentro de la sabana…

(Ritsu) estoy leyendo… podrías callarte… /dijo leyendo el horóscopo/

(Mío) /ahora lo recordaba… odiaba esa manía de ser tan cortante cuando algo le molestaba…/

.

.

.

¿Qué tal estuvo?... espero que bien… bueno nos leemos… gracias por pasarse


	9. Lo que no mata, te fortalece

Ola… perdón el atraso… acá les dejo el cap… espero no este tan malo… y les guste… sra inspiración me dejo por un rato… pero trabajo por encontrarla…. Supongo que se fue de vacas… felices fiestas… es que acá estamos de vacaciones… ¬/¬… gracias por leerme

.

.

**Elígeme **

Los exámenes habían acabado… Ritsu se dirigió a su dormitorio… estaba Nodoka ahí…

(Ritsu) ¿acabaste hace mucho? /preguntaba mientras se tiraba en su cama/

(Nodoka) hace quince minutos… termino de empacar y luego viene el chofer por mi… por fin… vacaciones… /dije desahogándose/

(Ritsu) que envidia… yo tengo que ir a esa casa… normalmente en esta época… mi padre nos lleva a la playa… comemos… nos divertimos… y Mío y yo nos turnamos para cuidar a Satoshi… en realidad no se lo que me espera… no ando ropa acá… así que solo iré a esperar al chofer de mi padrastro… nos vemos… eh cuidado con hacer algo indebido con el Sr. De Manabe /se echo a reír/

(Nodoka) me portare bien… te cuidas mucho… nos vemos en una semana /se despidió y luego Ui salió de la habitación/

(Ritsu) /renegaba de aquel uniforme tan incomodo… salió de la escuela para esperar al chofer…/

(¿?) Ricchan /dijo aquel joven de la pizza/

(Ritsu) ¿Koujiro?… ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿Cómo sabes que ahora estudio acá? /confundida/

(Koujiro) vi tu uniforme en el suelo… y bueno… supe que era acá… /sonrió… alto… piel bronceada… cabello castaño y largo… ojos castaños tambien… delgado…/

(Ritsu) wau que listo… /sarcasmo… rio/

(Koujiro) no te burles… te ves hermosa de uniforme… pero prefiero tu otro estilo… /dijo en voz suave/

(Ritsu) tambien yo lo prefiero… /riendo… y desordenando su cabello/

(Koujiro) te invito a tomar algo… acá cerca…

(Mío) /había llegado por Ritsu … pero ella platicaba con aquel hombre de las revistas… de las pizzas… y sabia muy bien que no era conveniente que supiera que estaban juntas…/ "no necesariamente tiene que saber que tenemos una relación… digo… soy su hermanastra… puedo venir por ella… ¿cierto?" /bajo del auto… pero se quedo tras unos arboles al escuchar una pregunta que el le hizo a ella… /

(Koujiro) eh Ricchan… ¿Cómo es tu novio?... digo… su carácter… ¿Cómo te trata?

(Ritsu) es una persona… bastante insegura… le tiene miedo a cosas estúpidas como a los percebes… /se echo a reír/ bastante cursi es… tambien una persona muy posesiva… es una persona muy molesta cuando estudia… es una persona celosa… y logra lo que quiere… eso lo sé muy bien… tiene sus cosas buenas… es una persona ordenada… es muy responsable… y dentro de poco tiempo se graduara… solo eso… no es que sea muy especial… bueno no es necesario que alguien sea especial… para que sea especial… supongo… ¿Cómo va todo? /pregunto al joven para cambiar de tema/

(Mío) Ola… acá estabas… /les interrumpió/

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo/

(Mío) vamos… /le empujo para que caminara… pero el chico se movió para quedar delante de Ritsu /

(Koujiro) nos vemos Ricchan… te mandare mensajes ya tenes mi numero… /le abrazo un tanto avergonzado/ luzco como un tonto… mira lo que provocas en mi…

(Ritsu) suelo provocar eso en todos… /bromeo… no podía decir que el chico no le gustara… había que estar ciega y tonta para no hacerlo… el era atractivo y además dulce… y su valentía lo volvía torpe…/

(Mío) de hace días note que te pasaba con todos lo mismo… /dijo en reclamo/

(Ritsu) /ignoro a Mío… le molestaba esa actitud… de –no le hables a nadie-…/ bueno entonces nos mensajeamos… por cierto… note que cortaste un poco el cabello… se ve muy bien… hasta otro día… /dijo riendo/

(Koujiro) g-gracias… /es que si ella le admiraba algo… aunque sea un poco… toda su seguridad se iba por los suelos… preguntándose si lo hacia por amabilidad o porque en verdad lo creía…/ hasta luego… m-me debes una salida al cine…

(Ritsu) bien… nos vemos… /se volteo… pero el le tomo del hombro y le volteo… el rostro de el estaba rojo… el tenia estirada su mano con una revista… ofreciéndosela/ gracias…

(Koujiro) l-la nueva edición… nos vemos… /se volteo y se fue/

(Mío) tiene demasiada confianza con vos… le gustas… y peor te gusta… y peor aun… le das alas… /dijo celosa/

(Ritsu) Mío… uno normalmente no deja de ser amable con la gente… solo porque le gustas… últimamente estas demasiado obsesionada con eso… tómalo con calma… sabe que salgo con alguien… /trato de aclarar/

(Mío) piensas que sales con un hombre… /molesta…/

(Ritsu) bueno… te armaría problemas si sabe que salgo con vos… te das cuenta que hemos vivido juntas… de hace mucho… ¿cierto?... la menor de edad acá soy yo… y mi padre es exagerado… es literal…

(Mío) ya no vives allá… ¿Qué tiene de malo que sepa que sos mi novia?... /pregunto alterada/

(Ritsu) gracias por recordarme lo miserable que se ha vuelto mi vida… bueno… ahí viene mi auto… nos vemos… /molesta… entro al auto… el cual arranco/

(Mío) ¿Por qué siempre termino comportándome así?... últimamente arruino todo… /regreso a su auto… y lo arranco hasta alcanzar el auto en el que iba Ritsu … para saber donde vivía ella… el lugar era sorprendente… una inmensa casa… elegante… Mío estaba impresionada… Ritsu ahora era una niña rica…/

(Ritsu) /llego hasta su habitación… la consideraba horrenda… demasiado ¿cursi?... quien sabe… recibió un mensaje… observo que era de Mío…/ _-estoy acá fuera…-_ _¿Cómo nos vemos?- _ no puedo creer que siga sus juegos… estoy demasiado idiota… "que digo… quiero estar bien con ella…" /suspiro/

(Mío) /teléfono vibro/_-espera atrás… saldré por la puerta de los empleados-_

(Ritsu) /se cambio… un pantalón… unas sandalias… una camiseta… salió de la casa tal cual dijo… ahí estaba Mío… tan linda como siempre…/ ola… ¿estas mas calmada?

(Mío) uhm…disculpa… /sonrojada/

(Ritsu) olvidemos eso… vamos a comer algo… yo invito… /se guindo del brazo de Mío… le pidió fueran caminando… hasta que llegaron aun restaurante… pequeño de comida italiana… entraron… degustaron… luego al salir chocaron con una mujer…/ disculpa…

(¿?) tranquila… fue mi… /interrumpida/

(Mío) Megumi san… /no podía creer lo que veía… era ella… aquella a la que había amado siempre…/

(Megumi) Mío chan… wau… estas mas alta… mas que yo… mira que linda te volviste… /observo a Mío… de la mano de una chica… a simple vista se notaba que era mas joven… una adolescente… como una vez Mío lo fue…/ ¿ella es…?

(Mío) mi hermanastra… /soltó la mano de Ritsu /

(Ritsu) ¿tu que?... /estaba molesta… acaba de armarle un escena de celos… porque no aclaraban todo… delante de todos… y ahora recién… acaba de negarla/

(Megumi) Ricchan… wau… que estúpida soy… tontamente creí que aun eras una nena pequeña… si te recuerdo eras muy chica cuando nos vimos… creo que tenias diez o nueve años… mírate toda una adolescente… que bueno que ya se llevan bien… Yahiko san seguro esta muy contento…

(Ritsu) supongo… ¿Quién sos?... ¿Por qué tanta confianza con Mío? /dijo con un tono un poco agresivo/

(Mío) ella… ella es… ¿Cuándo volviste? /ignorando lo que anteriormente Ritsu le pregunto/

(Megumi) hace unos días… pensaba buscarte… pero bueno… lo arruine todo… y no tenia cara para verte… pensé que me odiabas… y no te culpo… /dijo un tanto apenada/

(Mío) jamás podría odiarte… no se porque dudas de mi… ¿estas con alguien?... /necesitaba saber de ella… cuando… como… quien… porque… cualquier cosa era valida…/

(Megumi) no… él me abandono… tal cual lo hice con vos… me lo merecía… /dijo en tono de resignación…/

(Ritsu) yo me voy… esto no me lo aguanto… /se volteo y empezó a caminar…/

(Mío) /noto nuevamente a Ritsu /… ¡Ritsu espera!...

(Megumi) Mío chan… aquí a las once hoy en la noche… anda tras la nena… que esta celosa… eh Mío chan… te amo… /observo aquel brillo… en esos ojos grises…/

(Mío) /debía admitir… que soñaba con aquel momento… esa mujer había sido la persona a la que tanto amaba… pero tenia que ir tras Ritsu … en verdad la manera en que había actuado con ella… era de avergonzarse… fue tras ella… la encontró sentada… frente al rio donde siempre pasan esos patos que tanto le molestaban…/ eh… lo siento… es solo que no supe que hacer… hace tanto que no la veía… y me deje llevar…

(Ritsu) Mío… escógeme… por favor… escógeme a mi… lo sé… soy mas joven… no tengo experiencia… y lo único que se… es lo que he vivido con vos… no luzco femenina y atractiva… me cuestan los estudio… pero soy buena deportista… podrías escogerme por favor… /dijo con la mirada gacha… sin poder dar la cara a Mío… pero definitivamente… estaba rogándole que la eligiera…/

(Mío) /se sentía fatal… ahora… en ese momento… es como si se estuviese viéndose a ella misma… tiempo atrás… así de humillante fue… sin embargo…/ yo aun la quiero…

(Ritsu) ya veo… bien… ¿podrías irte? /pidió muy tranquila/

(Mío) te llevo a tu casa… /dijo preocupada/

(Ritsu) no seas tan cruel… que duele… me voy sola… tranquila… que si vos lograste sobrevivir… ¿Cómo no lo voy hacer yo?... solo no me hables nunca mas… nos limitaremos a ser las hijas de nuestros padres… sin nos reencontramos…y si me ves… no me hables… /se levanto observo a Mío que intento levantarse/ no… Mío… que no aguantare mas… y no quiero que me veas… no así… /camino… camino… luego tomo un taxi… llego a su antigua casa… toco el timbre… vio a su padre… y simplemente le abrazo… el hizo lo mismo…/ no me rechaces pa… /suplico/

(Yahiko) tonta… ¿Por qué haría eso?... entremos… /se sentó en el sofá… su hija se recostó en sus piernas… y simplemente lloro… a penas se escuchaba unos pequeños sollozos… el acariciaba el cabello de ella…/ ¿tu novio?

(Ritsu) uhm… /confirmo/

(Yahiko) podría partirle la cara… no me molestaría… /dijo un tanto burlón… pero hablaba en serio/

(Ritsu) no es necesario… se caerá sin ayuda de nadie… /se acomodo/ pa… ¿puedo quedarme hoy?

(Yahiko) ya conoces tu cuarto… sigue igual de desordenado… así que podrías aprovechar y arreglarlo…

(Ritsu) no abuses de mi estado… pa… no se que hacer… siento rabia… y quiero darme por vencida… pero al saber que se caerá… quiero evitarlo… aunque quiero que sufra un poco… por hacerme sentir tan miserable… pero a la vez… /interrumpida/

(Yahiko) no quieres que sufra… si… uno se vuelve tonto cuando se enamora… pero tambien un héroe… amor… es tu decisión... si dejárselo a la otra… o hacer que sea mas tuyo… es tu decisión… pelearlo… es verdad que la posibilidad de perder es tan grande… pero… hay una posibilidad de ganar… ¿no deberías tratar de alcanzarla?... amar es así… duele… pero tambien sana… es así…

(Ritsu) se… creo que no se me da la gana perderla… /dijo perezosa/

(Yahiko) ¿perderla? /¿Por qué se refiere al novio como ella?... cualquiera dudaría… ¿cierto?/

(Ritsu) si… digo… a la persona que amo… no quiero perderla… "casi meto la pata hasta el fondo" /se retracto/

(Yahiko) claro… esa es mi nena… ¿arroz? /ofreció/

(Ritsu) se… /comió… platico un rato… paso mas de una hora… y la puerta se abrió… era Mío…/ "no voy a dejar que me veas derrotada… no otra vez… primero muerta"… Mío chan… mi pa… te dejo arroz… /sin tomarle mucha importancia… siguió su camino… y se sentó en el sofá… con su padre…/ eh… pa… esa película es aburrida… pone una de acción… aquella… de aquel tipo que luce realmente sexy…

(Yahiko) esta bien que acepte que sos una adolescente… pero no me hagas escuchar tus bajas pasiones… además ese tipo esta feo… /renegó/

(Ritsu) si claro… la envidia es así…

(Mío) tambien creo que es feo… "yo sintiéndome una basura… y ella acá… mirando tipos desnudos… me da un coraje"

(Ritsu) eso lo decís… porque no te gustan los hombres… pero a mi si… "se lo merece… por idiota… bien... me pase… pero se lo merece…"

(Mío) "ah bueno… lo que faltaba… restregarme en la cara… que prefiere a los hombres…" igual es muy feo… /molesta/

(Ritsu) ¿te pregunte?... no… ¿cierto?... anda con tu novia… que a ella seguro le gustan las estúpidas que puede utilizar… suele pasar… /dijo con su típico tono… de siempre tengo la razón/

(Mío) claro que me voy con ella… por lo menos no es una mocosa caprichosa… /contesto igual de agresiva/

(Ritsu) mira que suerte… eh… pa… me das permiso de salir mañana…

(Yahiko) claro… ¿con quien? /curioso/

(Ritsu) iré a divertirme… se me olvidaba lo genial que es ser libre… /decía estirando sus brazos/

(Mío) no debería Yahiko san… es peligroso… usted sabe que los chicos solo piensan en sexo… y a la edad de ella… cualquier imbécil puede aprovecharse de ella… /dijo muy seria… y creyéndose victoriosa/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes Mío… ya me cruce que con ese imbécil… y aun sigo con vida… ¿podrías dejarnos solos?... es una reunión padre e hija… vine a visitar a mi padre… y no se me pega la gana compartirlo… fuera… /estaba molesta… ¿Quién podía culparla?/

(Yahiko) discúlpala Mío chan… pero es que vino a visitarme… y esta de lo mas celosa conmigo… /avergonzado… pero orgulloso/

(Mío) todo bien Yahiko san… yo ya me iba… mi novia me espera… con permiso… /se retiro… subió a su cuarto/ "mocosa tonta… ah… estoy podrida de rabia…"

(Ritsu) pa… siéntate acá a mi lado… sos la única persona en la que puedo confiar… no me dejes…

(Yahiko) ni que fuera tonto… te aprovecho… antes que la loca de tu madre… venga a arruinarnos la película… odia las de acción…

(Ritsu) ya me había dado cuenta… seguro por eso le agarre el gusto… /se quedo dormida… su padre la llevo a su cama…/

(Yahiko) /no quería dejarla con la ropa sucia… fue al cuarto de Mío…/ eh… Mío chan… se que vas de salida… pero… podrías ayudarme a cambiarla… bueno… es mi niña… pero ya luce como mujer… no quiero… faltarle… /un tanto avergonzado/

(Mío) "el es un padre muy dedicado… son muy parecidos… son un poco torpes los dos…" esta bien… no se preocupe… yo le ayudo… /dijo… y luego le siguió… el se quedo fuera de la habitación… ella entro… y Ritsu estaba en la cama toda desordenada…/ "idiota"… /quito la blusa… el sostén… y puso una camisilla…/ "su piel es suave… y caliente…"

(Ritsu) /renegaba… sentía molestia pero aun así no despertaba…/

(Mío) /quito el pantalón… y puso unos bóxers que ella usaba para dormir…/ "linda…" /acaricio el rostro de ella…/ "no se que estoy haciendo… pero siento… que debo darle una oportunidad… perdóname mi niña…" /salió de la habitación…/ ya esta… hasta luego Yahiko san…

(Yahiko) Mío… ¿conoces al imbécil que jodió a la nena?... quisiera partirle la cara… /dijo haciendo la seña… de golpear a alguien con sus manos…/

(Mío) "¿partirme la cara?... -_-u… yo soy el imbécil" ni idea quien es… disculpe Yahiko san… me voy… /salió de la casa… y fue rumbo a verla…/

**.**

**.**

**La hermana mayor**

(Yui) Ui… la puerta… /al sonar el timbre/

(Ui) hermana… no seas perezosa… anda abrir… si no se quemara el postre… /dijo muy amable…/

(Yui) bien… pero quiero sorbete… /se levanto… para abrir la puerta… se distrajo con mil y una cosa… pero logro llegar a la puerta… se quedo congelada por un momento…/ ¿Q-Qué haces acá?... te dije que no te quería acá… fuera…

(Ui) /desde la cocina/ ¿hermana quien es?

(Yui) nadie… /dijo a Ui… luego regreso a la persona frente a ella…/ fuera de esta casa… te quiero lejos… donde no podas lastimar a Ui… ninguna de nosotras te necesita… nunca necesitamos un padre… ahora mucho menos que somos grandes…

(Sr. Hirasawa) Yui … hija… mírate… toda una mujer… moría por verte… te extrañe tanto… /intento abrazarle/

(Yui) no me toques… te quiero fuera… esta es la casa de mi hermana… y no… /interrumpida/

(Ui) bienvenido… entre por favor… la comida estará en un momento… /dijo muy tranquila/

(Yui) ¿pero Ui?

(Ui) un invitado es un invitado hermana… no te preocupes… hice suficiente… para todo un ejercito… pasen… acomódense… /sonrió/

(Yui) te ayudo… /cuando llegaron a la cocina…/ ¿Qué estas haciendo?

(Ui) tranquila hermana… todo esta bien… esa persona no me quita mas el sueño… /acaricio el rostro de Yui / mientras estés conmigo… y de mi lado… todo esta bien para mi… anda comer… y que no te quite la paz… que yo estoy bien… mira que hice tarta de chocolate…

(Yui) ¡Ui! /ojos llorosos/ ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?... ¿Quién te dio permiso de crecer?... ¿y porque sos mas madura que yo?... ¡Ui!... no me dejes atrás… /le abrazo fuerte/ estoy tan orgullosa de que seas mi hermana… Ui… sorbete /dijo niñona/

(Ui) después de comer… /dijo muy seria/

(Yui) se… /fue al comedor… hizo lo que hacia normalmente… sin darle importancia a su padre/

(Ui) /sirvió la comida… alisto su lugar… y se dedico a comer… y a cuidar de su hermana durante la comida… su teléfono vibro… lo saco de su bolsillo… y lo abrió/

(Sr. Hirasawa) guarda ese teléfono… en la mesa esta prohibido… /interrumpido/

(Ui) con todo el respeto… que usted merece… usted es el invitado… esta es mi casa… y puedo atender mi teléfono las veces que yo desee… siempre y cuando a mi hermana no le moleste… ¿te molesta hermana?

(Yui) na… saluda a Jun de mi parte… /dijo maliciosa/

(Ui) hermana… /avergonzada levemente/

(Sr. Hirasawa) /se levanto molesto… miro a Ui… tiro el teléfono de ella…/ no tenias derecho… a robarte su sazón… a quitarle la vida… te odio… si no estuvieras acá… Yui tuviera una madre… y yo a mi mujer… le robaste su vida… te odio… /estaba furioso… esa niña había arrebatado su vida perfecta…/

(Yui) fuera de mi casa… mi madre era tan egoísta que prefirió morirse… y dejar que Ui te soportara… ustedes dos son lo peor en padres… lo único bueno que lograron hacer… fue darme una hermana como Ui… siempre los odie… y te sigo odiando… fuera de mi casa… nunca fuiste bienvenido… y si entraste… fue por la amabilidad de mi hermana… pero no voy a permitir que la insultes… y le hagas pasar un mal rato… ¡fuera! /estaba furiosa… como nunca lo había estado… todo… menos que lastimaran a Ui/

(Ui) hermana… tranquila… no te preocupes… /dijo tras su hermana/

(Yui) ¿no me escuchaste?... ¡fuera! /dijo a gritos… le agarro del brazo… y empezó a empujarle… hasta sacarlo…/ olvídate de nuestra existencia…

(Sr. Hirasawa) Yui … cariño… no me cambies por ella tambien… vos sos mi niña… no me cambies…

(Yui) Ui es mi niña… y la única persona que vale para mi… no hay nada mas que importe… ¡fuera!... /entro a la casa… no vio a Ui… sabia que estaba en la cocina… era el lugar donde siempre se metía cuando se sentía mal…/ ¡Ui!... ¡sorbete!

(Ui) termina de comer hermana… /sollozaba sola… aunque pareciera amable… y que no tuviese defectos… no soportaba que nadie la viera derrotada… ni su hermana… la cual la conocía tan bien… que acababa de pedirle sorbete… rio entre sollozos/ hermana… sos increíble…

(Yui) ¡Ui!... /dijo niñona… al final… la única persona que le importaba en su vida… era su hermanita sobre protectora…/

(Ui) /su teléfono aun servía… y por decima vez en el día recibió otro mensaje…/ _-¿mañana a las 11 de la mañana en la plaza?- _no me digas que es… 0/0… ¿una cita? /limpio sus lagrimas/

(Jun) /teléfono vibro/ _-bien… ¿es una cita?- _ /estaba colorada… no era una cita… era **la cita**… por lo tanto tenia los nervios alterados… escribió nuevamente…/

(Ui) /vibro/ _-me siento avergonzada… y si… es la cita…- _¿la cita?... ¿será que…? /se corto/

(Yui) ¿Qué pasa?... ¿con quien mensajeas?... /dijo sospechando/

(Ui) Hermana… mañana es… la cita… /dijo nerviosa/

(Yui) ¿eh?... ¿de que hablamos? /confundida/

(Ui) mañana es la cita… creo que no podre pegar un ojo hoy… ni si quiera se que ponerme… /preocupada/

(Yui) aun espero dos cosas… una mi helado… y dos… que me digas de que hablamos…

(Ui) de la cita… necesito tu ayuda… jamás he besado… ¿Qué hago si quiere besarme?... peor… y si me besa… ¿y no le gusta? /es la primera cita… ¿Quién no se pone nerviosa?/

(Yui) ¿un chico?... Ui… creo que aun sos demasiado pequeña… espera unos veinte años…

(Ui) hermana… no tenes moral para decirme eso… enséñame a besar… /exigió/

(Yui) ¿yo porque?... eso seria tirarte en bandeja de oro… hacia la bestia… /dijo celosa/

(Ui) ¿bestia?... /agarro una manzana… para ella y otra para Yui …/ si no me enseñas… no hay helado ni mas postres… /amenazo/

(Yui) eso es chantaje… bien… solo porque estoy acorralada… agarra tu manzana… solo topas tus labios… en su mejía… y será el beso perfecto… /dijo muy determinada/ ahora helado…

(Ui) hermana… tu ayuda no ayuda… /saco del refrigerador un recipiente con helado…/ toma… tendré que aprender sola… /subió a su cuarto/

(Yui) ¡Ui!... /dijo llorona… estirando su mano… esperando que Ui volviera/ aun sos un bebe… no te dejes engañar…

.

.

Bueno ahí esta… espero no este tan mal… y disculpa por tardarme… nos leemos… tuve errores técnicos pero ya los solucione… disculpas si tuvieron problema para poder leerlo… ya esta arreglado


	10. Par de tontos

Olaa acá el capitulo… a ver que les parece… lo confieso… a mi me gusto… ¬/¬…bueno los dejo para leer…

…..

…..

**Tontos**

Odiaba levantarse temprano… pero tenia que trabajar… si no… ¿Cómo subsistiría?... se levanto… se baño… y como todos los días… iba al famoso puesto de revistas… estuvo ahí… atendiendo por una hora… después de un momento… escucho la voz de ella… quizás porque le gustaba… es que su voz era tan agradable…

(Koujiro) ¿Ricchan? /sorprendido pero feliz/

(Ritsu) buenos días… eh… vine por el periódico… y tambien… por la nueva edición de la revista de videojuegos… /mientras observaba… lo nuevo que había/

(Koujiro) eh… Ricchan… hoy no me toca turno en el otro empleo… ¿salimos? /su corazón bombeaba mas de lo normal… estaba nervioso… y rogaba por un si…/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿adonde iríamos?... /pregunto… para ver que harían/

(Koujiro) "¿a quien le importa?... basta que estemos cerca" mmm… no se… vamos a la feria… me parece que estará buena… /dijo nervioso… esperando no bajarle los ánimos/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿Dónde nos encontraríamos?

(Koujiro) paso a tu casa… a la una de la tarde… ¿esta bien? /cada pregunta era como una prueba que esperaba pasar/

(Ritsu) bien… estaré ansiosa… nos vemos… acá esta el dinero… esperaba este volumen… trae buenos tips… /se echo a reír/ nos vemos en la tarde /regreso por donde vino… llego a su casa… todos desayunaban… y se sentó con todos/

(Yahiko) ¿tu madre sabe que estas aquí?

(Ritsu) se supone que estoy con Nodoka… /rio traviesa…/ hoy saldré por la tarde… así que no me incluyan en sus planes… me pasas el pan… /dijo a Sasaki/

(Mío) ¿con quien vas a salir? /curiosa…/

(Ritsu) que molesta… no te importa… /cortante/

(Yahiko) ¿con quien? /a él si le importaba/

(Ritsu) con Kou chan… hubieras visto su cara… cuando le dije que si… es muy tierno… /rio recordando… un leve sonrojo apareció… muy leve/

(Mío) /estaba celosa… ¡claro que si!... acaban de terminar… y ella ya esta de citas… y sonrojándose por otra persona… un hombre… eso era molesto/

Ritsu estaba alistándose… una camiseta color celeste… unos jeans ajustados… y unos tenis… agarro su cabello dejando el fleco de fuera… echo un poco de brillo… en la boca… por la resequedad… bueno era la primera cita con un chico… es verdad que siempre le fue fácil… interactuar con ellos… pero una cita siempre te pone nerviosa… salió de la casa… Mío recibió una llamada…

(Mío) Ola… ¿ahora?... bien… ¿en donde nos vemos?... bien paso allá… besos /se levanto… se cambio… se puso la mejor ropa que tenia… estaba nerviosa… hace mucho que no veía a Megumi… así que estaba ansiosa… salió de casa… se subió a su auto… llego al lugar donde quedaron... ahí estaba ella… demasiado linda… y elegante… bajo del auto… / o-ola…

(Megumi) Mío chan… ¿Cómo estas?... que digo… estas preciosa… has crecido… antes era mucho más alta yo… ¿te apetece una película?

(Mío) si estaría bien… /sonrió/

(Megumi) ¿Cuál te gustaría?... ¿Qué te parece esta comedia romántica?... /dijo entusiasta/

(Mío) me parece perfecta… /Megumi se agarro de su brazo derecho… y caminaron… hablaron de cualquier cosa… había algo diferente… era mas tedioso… no malo… pero se sentía tedioso… pensaba en al castaña… ¿con quien habría salido?... no es que no le interesara Megumi… para nada… la tenia encantada… admitía que siempre había tenido una admiración demasiado grande hacia ella… y que hablar… del físico… estaba hermosa… era realmente una mujer de admirar… entraron a ver la película… la cual no vieron porque terminaron a los besos… salieron de la sala… ambas tenían las bocas un poco hinchadas por los besos… lo cual provoco vergüenza en Mío…/

(Ritsu) /caminaban por la feria… platicaban amenamente… la castaña descubrió que se la pasaba muy bien con aquel chico… a veces era un poco tímido… pero ya agarrando confianza… era muy agradable… la castaña lo observaba fijamente… era atractivo… amable… tierno… un poco torpe… pero seguro… sobre todo en cosas… que eran de hombres… según algunos… nada importante…/ hey… entremos a la casa embrujada… ¿te parece?

(Koujiro) "¿la casa embrujada?... mierda… pero no puedo decir que no… pensara que soy cobarde y débil… y me descartara…" s-si claro… /sonrió… aunque moría de pánico… esas cosas de casas embrujadas terminaban siempre asustándolo… mas cuando salían payasos… le tenia pánico… entraron al lugar… todo parecía normal… lo tranquilizo que ella le agarro la mano… bien ella lo hacia por instinto… pero en su posición todo lo vale… su respiración iba muy agitada… se escuchaban gritos de las personas delante de ellos… lo cual lo ponía mas nervioso/

(Ritsu) /el tipo estaba temblando… el no lo notaba… pero la castaña si… su mano estaba siendo destrozada…/ eh… Kou chan… tranquilo… estoy aquí… /logro tranquilizarlo… el le pareció insoportablemente tierno… además de lo avergonzado que se veía que se sentía…/

(Koujiro) soy un tonto ¿cierto?... /dijo decepcionado… la idea era impresionarla… no decepcionarla/

(Ritsu) /sonrió ampliamente/ para nada… tambien tengo un poco de miedo… así que cuando veamos la próxima aparición… gritamos juntos… ¿es para gritar cierto?... y juntos es mejor… /dijo sonriendo/

(Koujiro) /estaba colorado… ella le parecía la mujer perfecta… otra lo hubiese creído un cobarde… se hubiera reído de él… pero ella no… ella le brindo apoyo… y le hizo ver las cosas de diferente modo…/ "mierda… que alguien traiga un cura y nos casamos… la amo… soy un idiota… solo es una cita…" /con su otra mano… tocaba su frente… recordándose que era una cita… siguieron el camino… gritaban cuando veían una aparición… era perfecto… salieron de la casa embrujada corriendo… con la respiración agitada… terminaron chocando con la gente…/ perdón… /levanto su rostro/ ¿Akiyama san?

(Megumi) ¡Ricchan!... ¿tu novio? /pregunto al ver a la chica de la mano con el chico/

(Koujiro) no… no tengo tanta suerte /sacudió un poco su cabello/

(Mío) bueno… nosotros nos vamos a comer… a… /interrumpida/

(Megumi) ¿Por qué no vienen? /no es que lo hiciera de mala… pero sabia que esa niña estaba enamorada de Mío… por lo molesta que se veía recién… y bueno Mío tampoco le era indiferente… solo tenia que marcar su territorio… prevenir no es de cobardes… se agarro mas de Mío…/ ¿te molesta? /pregunto a Mío/

(Mío) no… /cortante/

(Koujiro) bien… por mi bien… es mejor así… si… Akiyama san podría tomar alguna impresión de mi… para conocerme… ¿esta bien Ricchan?... /tenia el cabello desordenado que tanto le encantaba… aparto un poco el flequillo que caía en los ojos de ella… y la vio con cara de bobo…/ "es tan atractiva… amo su seguridad… y sus piernas… yo podría... ¡cállate!... hombre tenia que ser yo… a penas nuestra primera cita… y ya estoy pensando en eso… hay que ver que soy imbécil… bueno… cualquiera lo haría ¿cierto?"

(Ritsu) Kou chan… ¿estas bien?... "¿Por qué pone esa cara de idiota?... ¿tanto le gusto?... bueno… es que soy inevitable…" /bromeo consigo misma… y se echo a reír/

(Mío y Koujiro) /el rubor extremo subió a sus mejías… es que su sonrisa era cálida… te hacia sentir animado y feliz…/

(Megumi) vamos chicos… /tomo a Mío y caminaron… Megumi y Koujiro platicaban tranquilos… llegaron a un restaurante… Megumi atendía a Mío… quien le ayudaba… y Koujiro se ayudaba con Ritsu…/ toma Mío… pedí tu comida favorita

(Ritsu) Kou chan… ¿picante o dulce el curry?... /pregunto para no cometer error/

(Koujiro) picante por favor… té frio... ¿está bien? /pregunto amable…/

(Ritsu) se frio por favor… /bien admitía que estaba podrida en celos… pero tambien aceptaba… que se sentía bien en aquella situación con Koujiro… era fácil tratarle… y agarrarle aprecio… observo que el se había manchado por su labio… algún aderezo que sabia ella… tomo la servilleta y lo limpio/ estabas cochino… /noto el sonrojo en él… le pareció bobo… pero agradable a su vista… ¿a quien no le gusta ser el que provoca mariposas en la panza?... exacto… a todos…/

(Mío) /era insoportable… verlos como dos enamorados… Megumi era muy linda… y estaba muy buena… físicamente mucho mas que Ritsu… pero estaba endemoniadamente celosa… ahora era su pequeña hermanita… y eso la estaba matando… además de la cara de estúpido que él ponía cuando Ritsu lo miraba… y mas aun… cuando notaba que el miraba mucho los senos de ella… era posible que él fuera de esos pocos hombres… que no le gustaran las mujeres voluptuosas…/ "vamos… ni siquiera ha visto a Megumi… que las tiene enormes… ni a mi… que tambien tengo un tamaño bastante considerable… ¿tiene que desear precisamente esos?... imbécil" nosotras nos vamos…

(Megumi) bien… /se despidieron… salieron… caminaron… sabia que Mío estaba celosa… podía notarlo… la conocía… una vez fue ella por la que sintió esos celos… no podía pedir mucho… fue ella quien traiciono a Mío… y ahora aquella niña se había convertido una mujer adulta… menor que ella… pero una adulta…/ eh Mío… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?... /sonrió coqueta… ya no era una niña… y algo extra tuvo que aprender…/ vamos a mi casa…

(Mío) "su casa… ya era hora…" /dijo aliviada/

(Koujiro) creo que no le agrado a Akiyama san… /dijo preocupado/

(Ritsu) no te preocupes… a Mío nunca le agrado nadie… así que ni al caso…

(Koujiro) no sabia que ella… bueno que le gustaban las chicas… /dijo apenado/

(Ritsu) ¿tanto te sorprendió?

(Koujiro) bueno… es que es muy atractiva… siempre pensé que los chicos la seguían y todo eso… /rio/

(Ritsu) bueno debo decir que ha sido un competencia muy pareja… tanto hombres como mujeres la siguen… /restándole importancia /

(Koujiro) ya veo… solo espero no hable mal de mi… y pierda puntos con tu padre… /nervioso/ eh… Ricchan… ¿podríamos repetir la cita?...

(Ritsu) Kou chan… yo mañana regreso a donde estoy viviendo… con mi madre… por eso estudio allá… en aquella escuela de señoritas… /se echo a reír/

(Koujiro) ¿puedo visitarte?... a ya se… ¿tu novio? /recordando la situación de aquella vez/

(Ritsu) terminamos… no era tan fuerte nuestra relación… es todo… en verdad me gustaría seguir viéndote… pero no quiero obligarte a que hagas nada por mi… /dijo un tanto apenada/

(Koujiro) /negó con la cabeza/ Ricchan… me gustas mucho… soy un poco torpe… y se que parece que te rechace… pero no te rechace… bueno si… pero… lo acepto… fue por machista… es que… quiero ser yo quien lo haga… Ricchan ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? /su corazón iba terminar descompuesto de tanto bombear/ se que te acabo de pedir solo otra cita… y ahora te pido e… /interrumpido… era su imaginación… o ella estaba besándolo… ok… era oficial… sufriría un infarto… se dejo llevar por la suavidad de aquellos labios… era un sabor increíble…/ ¿si?

(Ritsu) si… un enorme si… ya sabes mi condición… si esta bien para vos… tambien para mi… /rio avergonzada…/ me gustas… creo que un nos gustamos esta bien para empezar…

(Koujiro) /sonrió/ es lo mejor que me ha pasado… ¿caminamos?… /antes estaba algo inseguro… pero ahora ya no… ella era su novia… era el… el que estaba del lado correcto de la historia ahora… ambos iban un poco callados… y avergonzados… no sabían como comportarse en realidad… pero eso no significaba que no se sintiera agradable…/

(Ritsu) eh… creo que es mejor regresar a casa… es algo tarde… /rio… como llenando el vacio de no saber que mas decir/

(Koujiro) bien… /empezaron a caminar/ eh… Ricchan… ¿a que horas paso por vos?... digo para llevarte… ¿puedo?

(Ritsu) mas vale… /rio bromista/ mmm… me voy a las seis de la mañana… ¿en realidad podes?... digo el puesto…

(Koujiro) ah… no te preocupes… no creo que la ciudad se extinga porque no abrí temprano… /rio tontamente… agarro la mano de ella… un poco mas fuerte… como para sentir que no era un sueño… si no una realidad…/ estoy feliz… de verdad… ¿parezco tonto cierto?

(Ritsu) un poco… pero me gusta… es agradable… /rio para si… llegaron a la casa de Ritsu… ambos estaban como dos idiotas en la puerta sin saber que hacer… era demasiado linda esa imagen…/ eh… ¬/¬… hasta mañana… "por alguna razón me siento… demasiado inocente con él… seguro es porque… aunque parezca tan maduro… es demasiado inocente o puro quizás… para su edad… esta mas colorado y nervioso que yo…"

(Koujiro) eh… /sacudió su cabello… miraba los ojos y los labios de Ritsu… ella estaba sobre la primera grada de la entrada… el chico se acerco… se agarro de la camiseta de ella… y la beso… sentía un poquito de confianza… ella era su novia… tenia que mostrare menos embobado… esos besos torpes… pero dulces… había notado… que ella terminaba guiándolo en cuanto los besos… era vergonzoso… porque ella era mas chica que él… y tenia mas experiencias en esas cosas… no es que nunca hubiera besado… o podría decirse que no lo hizo… su único primer beso… fue cuando tenia cerca de unos ocho… obviamente había sido un pico… pero ahora recién el beso era de esos asfixiantes… que te hace desear quedarte sin aire… que te hace odiar respirar… porque tendrás que separarte… que sin entender porque algo que luce asqueroso… era tan sabroso y adictivo… se separaron… una risa boba salió…/ vengo mañana temprano… Ricchan… /llamo la atención de ella/ gracias por hacerme sentir esto… las burbujas

(Ritsu) ¿eh? /ese chico era el tipo más cursi y romántico por lo visto… lo cual le hacia verse un hombre totalmente seguro/ ¿burbujas?... /rio/ que bueno que las sentiste

(Koujiro) nos vemos mañana… /salió de aquel lugar camino un poco donde no lo pudieran ver… y dio un grito inmenso… celebrando el triunfo…/

(Ritsu) /escucho aquel grito… se rio tontamente…/ tonto… /dijo suave y entro…/

(Koujiro) /termino de llegar a su casa… se tiro en la cama… miraba el techo de aquel departamento… y sonreía… lo cual lo avergonzaba con él mismo… se levanto y empezó a buscar su mejor ropa… tenia que estar presentable… sus amigas podían verlo… y tenia que dar una buena impresión… para que ella pudiese lucirlo… no es que la considerara vana… pero de pronto todas esas cosas importaban… y solo quería ser el mejor… para que no se arrepintiera de su decisión…/

(Ritsu) /sentada en la cama… leyendo uno de esos mangas… pensaba en lo que había hecho… la había pasado bien… a excepción de verla a Mío con aquella mujer… era atractiva… elegante… tenia enormes senos… como los de Mío… y la manera tan libre que era con Mío… era molesto… pero tambien no negaba… que había sido un día genial… que la casa embrujada fue muy divertida… que besarlo fue agradable… y mas aun… que quisiera repetir ese beso… con él se sentía del mismo nivel… no se sentía menos… sentía que el era como un equilibrio… y bueno no sentir que engañaba a su familia era confortante… el le llevaba al caso unos tres años… y siempre le había gustado… porque era muy tranquilo… y seguro…/

(Mío) /la casa de Megumi tenia aquella aura… de ser impecable… ella era dulce… educada… se reflejaba en aquel departamento… se notaba mucho que ella era de ese tipo de mujeres que… se dedicaban mucho a su casa… que la arreglaban… que tenia los mejores estilos… no era de extrañarse… quito sus zapatos en la entrada… Megumi había entrado primero… cuando Mío termino de entrar… solo le beso… un beso fuerte y seguro… y muy bien dado… Mío puso sus manos en las caderas de ella… para apoyarse… profundizando el beso… soltó el cabello amarrado de Megumi… levanto la blusa de ella… y ella hizo lo mismo… quedaron ambas sin blusa… ya las dos conocían el camino de la habitación… así que fácilmente llegaron… las manos de Megumi desbrocharon el pantalón de Mío… dejando ver aquellas pantis de color verde claro… Mío no se quedo atrás… quito el cierre de la falda… para que cayera al suelo de una vez por todas… la peli roja se metió a la cama… Mío seguido… gateo hasta llegar a la boca de ella… y besarla… los brazos de Megumi le rodearon el cuello… Mío metió las manos atrás de la espalda… y quito el sostén…/ "esta mujer cada vez se pone mejor… esta linda… me encantan sus besos"

(Megumi) /termino de quitar el sostén de Mío…/ "¿Cuándo se volvió tan agresiva?... la hace ver tan bella…" / ambas terminaron de quedar desnudas… Mío se acomodo sobre ella… y le besaba… bajo un poco agarro los senos de ella… con sus manos se metió entre ellos… sentir la respiración de Mío en su pecho era lindo… ella era hermosa… la boca de la pelinegra empezó a chupar su seno derecho… se sentía tan bien… ella era habilidosa… había aprendido tanto en este tiempo… era mas alta… mas imponente… era difícil de ver aquellos rasgos tan dominantes de Mío… solo se podía ver una vez que ella se excitara… porque dejaba fuera de la habitación a aquella niña miedosa… era determinada… aun tuviera miedo… si el momento lo requería… iría de frente… sin dudar… aunque después volviese a su papel rutinario… sentir sus senos con los suyos… a que bien se sentía… después de estar con un hombre… era agradable estar con una mujerº1 Mío… que era tan dedicada en lo que hacia… la boca de Mío seguía chupando y lamiendo su pecho… sentía la otra mano de Mío… bajar despacio por la curva entre sus caderas y la cintura… como tanteando que es el momento adecuado… y el camino por el que va es el correcto… se desvía por la parte entre su cadera y su pierna… la mano de Mío empezó a tomar posesión de su intimidad… acariciando y estimulándole… se sentía tan bien… las manos grandes de Mío… aquella fuerza y delicadeza que tenían… era increíble…/

(Mío) /noto el alzar de las caderas de la mujer que tenia en sus brazos… lo noto por que sus senos los sentía mas apretados contra el abdomen de la peli roja… sentir que era ella la que mandaba… y no la que aprendía era buenísimo… además de lo bien que se sentía en aquella mujer… se adentro en ella… quien se movía ayudándose a estimularse mas aun… la piel de ella era suave… el olor exquisito… y la calidez de su interior demasiado bueno… moviéndose sobre ella… para sentirle mejor… sentía las uñas entrando en su espalda… ardía… pero no era de mucha importancia…/

(Megumi) /la niña de la que estuvo enamorada… se había convertido en una mujer… lo sabia porque no era aquella tímida niña que se disculpaba si hacia algo que creía incorrecto… nada que ver… estaba ahí… en su cama… haciéndole que se le diera la gana… pero podía notar que faltaba algo… ella era demasiado segura ahora… lo cual solo significaba una cosa… su vientre empezó a sentir aquel acumulamiento… lo cual le hizo terminar… quedando exhausta… Mío se acomodo a su lado…/

(Mío) /había estado bien… ella era linda… no tenerle ganas… había que ser idiota… pero ya no brillaba… ya no había nervios… ni preocupación… ni nada…/ "cero magia… cero torpezas… cero todo… aunque ella sigue siendo la mas hermosa… pero ya no la veo tan…" /miro a Megumi… le brindo una sonrisa/ ¿estás bien?

(Megumi) si… ¿te gusta mucho ella cierto?

(Mío) supongo… /miraba el techo decorado de aquella casa/

(Megumi) /empezó a llorar/ perdóname… por hacerte esto… /se metió en el pecho de Mío…/ perdóname… por haberte dejado…

(Mío) todo esta bien ahora… no te preocupes… /le abrazo/ es ahora difícil… pero podremos hacer que esto funcione…

(Megumi) no… Mío… yo te lastime demasiado… es normal que esto suceda…

(Mío) todos cometemos errores… /le sonrió/ y bueno… como todos… tenemos que tratar de solucionarlos… todo mejorara… estoy segura… "me pregunto… ¿estará con él?... ¿le gustaran sus besos mas que los míos?... debería enfocarme mas en Megumi" /cerro sus ojos… hasta quedarse dormida… el resplandor de la mañana cayo en su cara… esa luz que se adelantaba a plena cinco y media de la mañana… Mío abrió sus ojos… Megumi dormía en sus brazos… despacio se zafo de ahí… tomo su ropa se cambio… dejo una nota… y se fue… llego a su casa… casi las seis de la mañana… tenia que cambiarse… para ir a clases… bajo de su auto… iba para la entrada… y se cruzo con Koujiro/ buenos días

(Koujiro) Akiyama san… buenos días… /dijo nervioso… estaba claro que no era del agrado de ella…/

(Mío) /abrió la puerta… miro al joven/ pasa… llamare a Ritsu… ponte cómodo… /dijo seria… pero no molesta… mas bien con un tono un tanto resignada… subió… toco la puerta y luego entro…/ eh… Koujiro san esta aquí… /pero no se retiro/

(Ritsu) que puntual… /dijo sonriendo… se acerco al espejo… sacudió su cabello… volteo a ver a Mío que aun aparecía en su espejo/ gracias…

(Mío) ¿Qué hace acá tan temprano? /curiosa/

(Ritsu) iremos juntos a mi escuela… me llevara… /se cayo un rato… pensaba si le decía o no…/ "creo que debo decirle… así termino de una vez por todas con ella…" eh… Mío… estoy con él… /dijo sin ánimos… pero tampoco triste… como parcial/

(Mío) ya veo… se te cumplió… siempre te gusto ese chico… ¿cierto? /dijo desanimada/

(Ritsu) mucho… y ahora mas… /regreso al espejo… y luego tomo su mochila…/

(Mío) ¿Cómo se irán… a la escuela?

(Ritsu) pedimos un taxi… no te preocupes… /salió de la habitación… bajo… llevaba una mochila con algunas cosas que se había dejado… saludo a Koujiro…/ que elegante… /exagerando su tono… tomo aquella posición de que veía algo interesante…/ vaya… vaya… que atractivo… seré la envidia de esa escuela… /rio traviesa/

(Mío) los llevo… "sabia que eso era como un suicidio… pero solo pensar que se podían ir a otro lado… era molesto… molesto era poco"

(Ritsu) no es necesario Mío… nosotros ya pedimos el taxi… pero gracias igual… /sonrió lo mas normal que pudo… y tomándose de la mano de Koujiro salieron… pero Mío le detuvo…/

(Mío) los llevo… /sentencio/

(Koujiro) /la tensión empezaba a subir… tenia que hacer algo… no podía ser tan malo viajar con Akiyama san… es verdad que tenían roces de hermanastras… pero no era para tanto/ si tanto insiste… creo que no esta mal… ¿no te parece?... /miro sonriendo a Koujiro/

(Ritsu) bien… si esta bien para vos… tambien para mi… /salieron los tres de casa… bien… ese viaje realmente iba ser incomodo… desde ya sentía que traicionaba alos dos… ¿Por qué Mío tenia que ser tan precipitada?... Mío subió al coche… y Ritsu y Koujiro… subieron atrás…/ espero no dejen tareas hoy… Nodoka llega mañana… y no tengo a Mugi para que me de copia de las tareas…

(Koujiro) perezosa… /le beso/ aun así… sos la mas linda… /acaricio la mejía de ella… provocando sonrojo… leve… pero sonrojo… lo cual lo hizo sentirse mas fuerte y genial que un súper héroe…/ "es que el amor te atonta… y lo peor que te encanta estar así de tonto"… ¿a que horas puedo llamarte?

(Ritsu) en la noche esta bien… eh… cuidado con portarte mal… /se recostó en el pecho de él… lo cual era muy cómodo…/

(Mío) /miraba por el retrovisor… y por los espejos de los lados…/ "se ven tan perfectos juntos… el todo un caballero… algo que nunca seré… ella una adolescente… mismo color de cabello… es que simplemente se ven bien… nadie seria capaz de negarlo… se ven perfectos… los dos colorados… a causa de las estupideces que hablan… aun torpes y con miedo de hacer algo que moleste al otro… ¿en que carajos estaba pensando?... era mía hace unos días… y ahora es de él… lo peor… es que el imbécil es tan agradable… pero como todo hombre… buscara tenerla… de eso estoy segura"… ya casi llegamos… /dijo para interrumpir el beso que se venia…/ "uno menos"

(Koujiro) gracias Akiyama san… es usted mas amable de lo que creí… me disculpo por haber pensado algo incorrecto…

(Mío) uhm… /no le interesaba lo que él pensara de ella…/

(Ritsu) llegamos demasiado rápido… /bajaron los tres… Mío se apoyo en la capota del auto… Ritsu noto que llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior… luego hablaba con Koujiro… que le daba un juego de video… con varios juegos para cambiar… además de darle un disco con canciones… lo cual le pareció cursi… pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto… el la tomo de la cintura… y se besaron… suave… sus labios eran suaves… nunca pensó que un hombre fuera así… siempre escuchaba… los hombres acá… los hombres allá… pero el que ella tenía era de esos en peligro de extinción por lo visto…/ bueno mejor entro… hasta el viernes… ojo con portarte mal… /rio traviesa/ adiós Mío…

(Mío) nos vemos…

(Koujiro) /una semana era demasiado tiempo… y sabia que Ritsu tenia su pegue con la gente… además de lo fácil que se le hacia socializar con la gente… un poco nervioso… y si uno de esos niños finos se fijaba en ella… o peor… alguna malcriada trataba de acosarla…/

(Mío) no te preocupes… sabe cuidarse… aunque no lo creas… /termino por decir al tipo a su lado… sabia que miles de teorías pasaban por su cabeza… y bueno… estaba segura que si no fuera porque los dos miraban a la misma mujer… podrían ser amigos… el tenia unos 18 años… le llevaba por dos… a parte que las mujeres son mas maduras… el chico tenia una cara de tristeza… como si no fuera a verla por años…/ vamos… te llevo…

…..

…..

Bueno ahí ta… ¿Qué les pareció?... gracias por su ayuda… en realidad me ayudan mucho… y bueno como siempre espero ansiosa su opinión… nos leemos


	11. ¿Dejarte ir?

Olaaa ¿que tal?... bueno perdón el atraso… acepto me distraje leyendo el manga de claymore… pero acá esta… espero les guste… bueno antemano dar un agradecimiento a Isabeloka… ya que ella me hará el honor de traducirme al portugués… ¬/¬… eso me emociono un montón… y quería compartirlo con ustedes… /… bueno leer…

…

…

**Beso**

Como fue su predicción… si pudo dormir fue muy poco… tenia una cita… pero era día de escuela… lo que significaba es que… tendrían la cita en la escuela… dejo cabello suelto… lo cepillo busco varias maneras de arreglarlo… hasta que se hizo tarde… salió de casa… dejo algunas cosas calentadas… de la noche anterior… llego a la escuela hablo con las chicas… pero Jun no llegaba… aun quedaba tiempo… para que llegase… después de quince minutos… el maestro entro… en verdad sintió una decepción enorme… se había alistado… por gusto… incluso uso brillo en los labios… lo cual la hacia sentirse mas tonta… pero sonreía… era mas fácil de aguantar… el primer receso llego… su teléfono vibro…

(Ui) "es Jun… seguro para disculparse"… /_abrió el mensaje/ estoy afuera… por el lado de atrás… te espero… _/dijo que había olvidado algo… fue por su mochila… y se reunió con Jun en la parte de atrás… era increíble lo que aquella chica provocaba… una alegría enorme verla… después de un largo fin de semana… pero luego cayo que estaba enrejado…/ ¿Cómo saldré… o como entras? /preocupada/

(Jun) /ella se veía linda… observo el cabello suelto… y el brillo en los labios…/ tendrás que subir… porque tenemos que ir a un lugar….

(Ui) bien… atrapa mi mochila… /la tiro… y la mochila llego sana y salva… luego subió la reja… logro pasar al otro lado… ahora empezó a bajar la misma reja…/

(Jun) /todo iba bien… hasta que se dio cuenta que podía ver la ropa interior de la chica… lo cual la hizo ponerse mas nerviosa… y un tanto colorada… Ui bajaba la reja… se dio cuenta que ella no puso bien su pie… lo cual provoco que ella se deslizara… no es que pudiese hacer mucho… pero por reflejo trato de atraparla… ambas cayeron al suelo… Jun quedo en el suelo… y Ui sentada delante de ella…/ eh… ¿estas bien? /pregunto preocupada/

(Ui) si… /se volteo para sonreír… y afirmar que estaba bien… al voltearse… se percato de lo cerca que estaban… sus narices… Jun sonrió ampliamente… provocando sonrojo por la sorpresa… no esperaba esa reacción… en realidad no sabe que esperaba… pero una sonrisa no era…/

(Jun) /no sabia que hacer… estaba nerviosa… lo único que se le ocurrió hacer… fue sonreír… se levanto… ayudando a Ui…/ Vamos… o terminaran descubriéndonos… /se alejaron lo mas que pudieron… aunque todo el mundo lo sabia ellas se habían escapado… llevaban el uniforme…/

(Yui) /estaba en la cama… perezosa… hasta que el teléfono sonó… contesto… y ahí estaban informándole que su hermana había escapado de la escuela…/ ¿Ui?... ¿esto es una broma?... Ui no hace esas cosas… "la cita"… gracias… yo me encargo no se preocupe… /regreso a su cama después de la llamada… sabia que Ui no lo hacia de mala… pero no sabia del tipo con el que estaba… aunque ahora no podía hacer mucho… así que mejor la esperaba…/

(Ui) ¿adonde vamos? /estaba curiosa… habían caminado mucho/

(Jun) al museo… vamos ahí… /sonrió… después de un momento… llegaron… platico con un chico encargado/

(Ui) "¿Quién es él?... parece que se tienen mucha confianza…" /sintió los ojos de él sobre ella…/ o-ola /dijo nerviosa/

(¿?) me cambiaste por esta niña… mira que es linda… pasa… pero ya sabes… no dejes nada sucio allá… /le dijo a Jun sonriente/

(Jun) bien… /tomo la mano de Ui… caminaron… Ui lucia distraída/ es solo un amigo… y siempre bromea así… no te preocupes…

(Ui) no… eh… /no sabia que decir… en verdad sintió un poco de celos… llegaron a la terraza… no parecía nada importante… solo se veía el inmenso azul… se sentamos sobre una manta… al lado donde caía sombra… era un picnic sobre la terraza del museo… de lo mas normal… hasta que pude ver un avión salir de la nada…/

(Jun) el aeropuerto esta a unos cuantos pasos de acá… así que podremos ver las aviones… espero no te aburran… y traje sándwiches de atún… y unas sodas… /comieron… platicaban y reían… Jun se acerco a Ui… para darle un beso en la mejía… noto el sonrojo en Ui…/ lo siento… moría por besarte…

(Ui) "hermana tenias razón… ese beso fue perfecto… y el rojo en sus mejías tambien"… /se acerco para darle un beso en la mejía tambien/ me gustas… y mucho…

(Jun) tambien me gustas… y mucho tambien… /colorada/ eh… ¿seriamos mejores amigas?

(Ui) "ella es demasiado inocente"… si… las mas cercanas… /rio… le parecía tierna… ella era muy inocente en verdad…/

(Sawako) ¿Qué te pasa?... estas tocando mal… /dijo a Mugi… quien cometía el mismo error desde temprano… llevaban toda la tarde practicando… y era tedioso repetir una y otra vez lo mismo…/

(Mugi) estoy cansada… es todo… me duele la espalda… /se levanto del piano y se tiro en su cama/

(Sawako) ¿cansada?... ¿te gustaría te quite el cansancio? /se metió en la cama… no había problema estaban solas… así que no tenia que preocuparse mucho… beso a la rubia… metió su mano bajo la blusa… hasta que su teléfono sonó…/ alo…

(Mugi) /lo sabia… era ella… metiéndose entre Sawako y la rubia… siempre era así… siempre tenia que dejarla para ir con esa mujer… era molesto… y mas molesto aun sentir esos celos que sentía… desde un principio noto que su tía la miro… así que solo le tocaba tragárselo… sabia que terminaría desquitándose con ella si sabia de sus pequeños encuentros con aquella chica/

(Sawako) tu tía es fastidiosa ¿lo sabias?… bueno… iré a comprar un vestido… ¿me acompañas?

(Mugi) es mejor que no… esta situación esta hartándome… no me gusta estar así… es incomodo…

(Sawako) /se echo a reír/ ¿celosa?... pensé que era… /la boca e la rubia la callo/

(Mugi) si… tengo celos… y envidia… ¿Por qué ella puede tenerte cuando quiere y yo solo cuando vos podes?... es molesto… ¿acaso ella tiene que quedarse con todo siempre?... no vayas… /pidió…/

(Sawako) cálmate… si no voy… sabrá que es por vos… ella lo sabe… solo que lo niega… /explico/

(Mugi) no me importa… no quiero que vayas… sé como terminan sus encuentros… terminan en la habitación de al lado… así terminan… son molestos… /bajo su mirada… se sentía tonta… era con aquella persona a su lado que perdía cualquier sentido de entendimiento… no se creía tan celosa… y mucho menos tan egoísta… rogaba por que se quedara a su lado… no importaba si el mundo se caía después/

(Sawako) tengo que irme… voy a terminar esto… pero bien… como debe ser de frente… ya quita esa cara de berrinche… que no te da… /se echo a reír… con un tono un poco presumido/

…**..**

…**..**

**No**

El fin de semana llego… era viernes 12 del medio día… Mío fue al puesto de revista…

(Mío) Koujiro san… "tiene una cara de imbécil…" /sonrió hipócritamente/

(Koujiro) Akiyama san… ¿Cómo ha estado?

(Mío) bien… bueno solo quería pedirte que me dejaras ir por Ritsu… es que quería que me acompañara… bueno cosas de chicas… /sonrió de manera de parecer amable/

(Koujiro) bueno… no hay problema… podre verla mañana igual… se que tambien debe compartir tiempo con usted… así se llevaran mejor… además… preparare algo para ella… me dará mas tiempo entonces…

(Mío) gracias… nos vemos… /se retiro del lugar… alistó su auto… y tomo camino… antes que ella terminara escapándosele… la conocía y sabia que estaba enojada aun… pero eso no significaba que no sintiera nada mas por ella… llego al lugar… espero… hasta que las alumnas salieron… ahí estaba ella con su querida amiga… que molesta era… llevaba aquel uniforme que le quedaba bien… pero por su rostro lo detestaba…/ ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) /miro para los lados…/ ¿y Kou chan?

(Mío) Yahiko san me pidió venir por vos… y bueno le dije a Koujiro san de eso… ¿vamos?

(Ritsu) uhm… /se subió al auto/

(Mío) ¿Qué tal la escuela? /pregunto mientras manejaba… para sacarle tema/

(Ritsu) bien… /cortante/

(Mío) ¿te dejaron muchas tareas?

(Ritsu) uhm /afirmo/

(Mío) ¿podría ayudarte?

(Ritsu) ¿es en serio Mío? /molesta/ no hagas como si fuéramos hermanas ahora… no me molestes… y no es necesario que me ayudes… Nodoka me ayudara con algunas y Kou chan con otras…

(Mío) /detuvo el auto/ bien… disculpa… no pregunte porque quería que nos lleváramos como hermanas… sabes que no… /se acerco a Ritsu para besarla… pero esta le rechazo/

(Ritsu) tu arrogancia es inmensa… ¿terminaste con ella? /Mío no contesto/ sos bastante descarada… y no vengas con que no queres hacerle daño… que me importa un carajo si sufre o no… te odio cuando haces esto… pensabas en hacer a la estúpida adolescente en el juguete de fin de semana… ya me dolió suficiente… ¿tan divertido fue verme así?... que ahora deseas repetir la situación… vaya… yo que te tenia un poco de res… /la boca de Mío la callo… Ritsu la separo… y luego le dio puño en la cara/ te odio… que no se te olvide…. Y llévame a casa…

(Mío) no…

(Ritsu) quiero irme a casa…

(Mío) no…

(Ritsu) deja de bromas… quiero ir a casa

(Mío) y yo te dije que no… te estoy robando

(Ritsu) esto es de muy mal gusto /molesta/

(Mío) no me importa… soy lo suficiente egoísta para hacerlo… regresamos mañana… así que podes hacer todo el berrinche que querrás… me tiene sin cuidado… sos una niña berrinchuda al final… y yo… ante la ley soy tu hermanastra mayor… y me importa un carajo si te es de mal gusto… /Se echo a reír/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

(Mío) solo me preguntaba… que si yo no te conociera de tanto tiempo… ¿me atrevería hacer algo así?... incluso yo me sorprendo…

(Ritsu) ¿adonde vamos?

(Mío) me apetece la playa… espero que a la nena no le moleste

(Ritsu) estúpida… tengo hambre… /dijo molesta/

(Mío) tambien yo… pero comeremos al llegar… así que aguántate…

(Ritsu) ¿pasaremos la noche con los percebes?... o jugaremos al camino en el bosque…

(Mío) "mierda no pensé en eso… T_T"

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír…/ estas temblando de miedo… no se puede esperar mas de ególatra arrogante…

(Mío) ¿sabes lo mucho que me costo ganar un poco de confianza en mi?... así que no me jodas… /ella empezaba a molestarla/

(Ritsu) la única manera de hacerse mas frio… y mas fuerte… es después de que te joden…

(Mío) soy tu primera vez de todo… ni que fuera para tanto…

(Ritsu) –ni que fuera para tanto-… tambien mi madre dijo eso… y sin embargo me dolía igual… Mío… no te preocupes mas… no sos la primera persona… ni vas a ser la ultima que me traiciona… yo… ya contaba con eso… lo supe desde el principio… que solo querías acostarte conmigo… es por eso que me enoja tanto… yo siempre supe que estabas enamorada de ella… vi tu cambio… y sin embargo así… decidí saltar en ese precipicio… ahora solo quiero salir de ahí… y Koujiro es mi rescatista…

(Mío) Ritsu

(Ritsu) siempre te envidie… culta… linda… yo siempre te envidie a Sasaki san… lo tenias todo… incluso a mi padre y a mi hermano… estaban ahí… para cuando quisieras… siempre tuviste un poco mas que yo… me preguntaba ¿Por qué tenias tanta suerte?... aun envidiándote… te admiraba tanto… y me enoje tanto que cambiaras… eras la persona que mas admiraba… y me cambiaste por ella… y ahora lo hiciste nuevamente… y yo ya no soportaría una tercera vez… así que lo escojo a él… llévame a mi casa… por favor… te lo suplico… quiero verlo…

(Mío) no… te prometería tantas cosas… y se que me creerías… pero no te podre prometer que no te lastimare nunca mas… siempre lo voy a hacer… es mi naturaleza… dañar lo que me rodea… /rio/ sabes que es gracioso… que yo tambien te envidiaba… me preguntaba porque tenias que tener la familia completa… ¿Por qué éramos nosotras las que teníamos que cambiar la forma de vivir?... además que siempre siendo menor que mi… eras tan segura… te era fácil mezclarte con la gente… ser el centro de atención era tan fácil en tu diario vivir… la gente moría por tener tu amistad… todos te respetan… y los chicos no se burlaban de vos… ni te ven como un objeto sexual… te miran como la mujer con la que quieren quedarse… no con la que quieren pasar el rato… yo era la fantasía sexual… nada mas eso… pero vos… eras la que todos quieren… y ahora yo entiendo porque

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ Mío… en verdad sos una persona muy tierna… /rio nuevamente/ llévame a mi casa… estoy cansada…

(Mío) solo una vez mas… solo dame esta noche… quédate conmigo hoy…

(Ritsu) no… llévame a casa… por favor… llévame a casa…

(Mío) bien… /se desvió de su camino original… y fueron a casa… llegaron… Ritsu saludo a todos… bromeo con Satoshi un rato… luego todos comieron… Mío se quedo limpiando el área de la cocina… ya era tarde… y no dejaba de pensar en que podía hacer… para tener a Ritsu de nuevo…/

**...**

…**..**

**El que persevera alcanza**

(Azusa) /llego a la casa de Yui… mejor dicho de Ui… toco el timbre al momento Yui abrió la puerta… los ojos de Azusa en realidad se deslumbraron/ Yui san

(Yui) "que molesta… pero se ve lindo de rosa"… Ui no esta… puedes irte… /dijo fría/

(Azusa) la espero… tengo algo que decirle… y necesito saber en que posición queda nuestra amistad…

(Yui) ¿pelearon?... es extraño en Ui /confundida/

(Azusa) no hemos peleado… pero no se si lo haremos… ¿no hubo salida para hoy?

(Yui) no… ¿una soda? /ofreció a la chica/

(Azusa) bien…

(Yui) /fue al refrigerador… tomo una lata fría… y se la dio/

(Azusa) gracias /la abrió tomo un poco… el silencio reinaba… después de unos aproximados 15 minutos… Azusa rompió el silencio/ ¿no le gusto ni un poco?

(Yui) "dale con lo mismo"… no mucho en realidad /sin decir mas/

(Azusa) eso quiere decir… que aunque sea un poco le gusto… /dijo un tanto triunfante/

(Yui) lo normal supongo… /bostezo/ ya es tarde y Ui no viene… deberías irte

(Azusa) supongo… /se levantó para marcharse… pero necesitaba saber… que tan poco le gustaba a ella… en cuanto a Azusa… estaba segura que ella le interesaba… quizás lo tonta que parecía… pero sabia que en su mente… ahí estaba la persona que en realidad era… y quería conocerla… se abalanzo sobre ella… y le beso… quedo sobre las piernas de ella… la tenia de la camisa… y la beso de nuevo…/ no me voy de aquí… /su rostro se volvió rojo repentinamente/ quiero tener sexo con usted

(Yui) ¿ah?... /rodo sus ojos… esa chica era molesta en realidad… y peor aun… empezaba a gustarle lo molesta que era… no quería darle mucha importancia… pero esa niña empezaba a llamarle la atención… y no quería problemas con nadie… menos con una niña… no otra vez… la empujo para quitarla… pero al chica no se dejo… tomo sus manos… y las puso sobre los senos de la pelinegra…/ ¿Qué estas haciendo?... ¿me pregunto porque Ui no tiene amigas normales?

(Azusa) no son muy grandes pero…

(Yui) ahhhh… no molestes… no me gustas… /se levanto… haciéndola caer…/ fuera de acá…

(Azusa) /eso fue humillante… ¿acaso esa era su verdadera personalidad oculta?... tomo sus cosas y empezó a caminar…/

(Yui) /sabia que había sido muy ruda con ella… pero ella se empeñaba tanto en saber de su vida… que se sentía en peligro… era estúpido… pero no podía dejar de sentirse amenazada con ella… la chica estaba a punto de salir… pero no pudo… la mano de Yui cerro al puerta… luego bruscamente la puso contra la puerta a la chica… que la miraba avergonzada y con miedo… Yui simplemente le dejo ir un beso…/ en realidad te considero molesta… /suspiro… metió su boca en el cuello de la chica… y mientras lo hacia… desato las coletas de la chica… luego volvió a la boca de ella… en verdad era estúpida hasta para besar… pero le gustaba… además del inmenso rojo que adornaba sus mejías… le traía tantos recuerdos…/ me gustan pequeños… /se limito a decir… observo una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica… lo cual la lleno de satisfacción… le tomo de la mano… subieron a su habitación… hecho seguro… no quería que su hermanita viera aquello… se quito su camiseta… quedo en sostén… se acerco a la chica… quito el suéter de la misma… y luego al blusa… la chica no llevaba mas que una camisola… la sonrisa de Yui apareció…/

(Azusa) /una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la castaña… quien luego quito su camisola…/ ¿P-puedo quitar tu sostén? /nerviosa… la castaña asintió… y la pelinegra… rodeo a Yui con sus brazos para quitar el sostén… dejándoles al aire libre… Azusa estaba impresionada… eran lindos… redondos… ciertamente a la par de los suyos eran grandes… Azusa abrazo a la chica… sintiendo los senos e ella presionados con los suyos… era realmente reconfortante…/

(Yui) /ella realmente era dulce… y en verdad daban ganas de abrazarle… Yui bajo sus manos… para desabotonar el pantalón de la chica… el cual cayo al suelo… y luego quito su short… quedaron las dos en pantis… Yui la guio a la cama…/ aun puedo parar… ¿estas segura e esto? /la chica le jalo para besarle… claro fue fácil seguirle… Yui quedo sobre la pelinegra… bajo un poco… metió en su boca… aquel medio desarrollado seno… el cual le pareció un manjar increíble… chupaba sin perdón… el rostro de la chica estaba sonrojado… algunos gemidos se escaparon de la boca de ella… lo cual solo alentó a Yui a seguir… tomo el otro seno con su boca… igual que al otro lo lamio y lo preparo para chuparlo… los dos tenían los pezones erectos… era un gran espectáculo… beso el abdomen de la chica… subía y bajaba por todo el cuerpo… besando y lamiendo todo a su paso… dejo unas marcas en el cuello… los pequeños senos estaban rojos… y otras marcas por el ombligo… metió su mano en la pantis de la chica… jugo un rato… estimulo lo suficiente… haciéndola presionar con su piernas avergonzada…/ voy a meter mis dedos… puede que duela un poco… al principio… / la beso… para distraerla mientras metía su dedo en ella… despacio… y con cautela… seguía besándola… pero podía sentir unos cuantos quejidos en su boca… y que ella le abrazaba con fuerza… empezó a moverse dentro… saliendo y entrando… sabia que era incomodo al principio… pero al momento la chica empezó a mover sus caderas… fue ahí que Yui entendió que la parte incomoda había acabado… podía ver en sus ojos placer… estaban extasiados… sabia que no iba durar mucho… nunca dura mucho la primera vez… y así fue después de un corto tiempo… la pelinegra acabo… podía ver vergüenza en sus ojos… Yui le beso la frente y luego en la boca/ estuviste perfecta… espero no haberte lastimado mucho…

(Azusa) /negó con la cabeza/

(Yui) "¿será que algún día aprenderé?"… veni acá… /abrió su brazo para que ella se metiera en el mismo… la chica le abrazo… podía sentir su respiración agitada en sus senos… sentía leves cosquillas… la chica le tiro su pierna encima… esperando no ser rechazada… y podía ver el rubor en su rostro… estaba avergonzada… todavía lo estaba… se levanto un poco para acomodar la sabana… y ambas quedar dentro de la misma… y quedaron dormidas…/

(Mío) /estaba frente a su computador… estudiaba un poco… ya se había cambiado… llevaba su pijama… color celeste una camisilla… y un bóxer femenino ajustado… se levanto… fue al cuarto de Ritsu… la observaba desde la puerta… sabia que nadie se daría cuenta… ya todos dormían… pero tambien sabia que no iba a conformarse con verla… simplemente quería mas…/

…**..**

…

Ahí estuvo… espero les haya gustado… gracias por leerme… ya quiero saber lo que Mío va hacer… jijiji… aun no se en realidad… me parece que será un fin de semana largo… jijiji… nos leemos iré a preparar el fin de semana


	12. En amor a dos

Olaaa que tal… bueno acá yo… ¿Qué tal les fue con sus exámenes y tareas?... espero bien… acá traigo el cap… sebo admitir que aunque soy sentimentalista… me encanta bastante escribir lo se viene… ¬/¬… bueno espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute…

…

…**.**

…**..**

**Cada quien su dueño**

Bien su conciencia empezaba a luchar… sobre que hacer o que no hacer… realmente era bastante difícil decidirse… bueno decidirse no… ya sabia lo que quería… lo difícil era escoger lo que era correcto… seguía sin entender porque aquel la adolescente en crecimiento… le llamaba tanto la atención… la chica era un desastre… mujeres mas bonitas había visto ya… pero ella era la que le quitaba el sueño… la que se había convertida en un capricho y mas… era ella… esa que dormía en el centro de esa cama… entro a la habitación… puso seguro… por si acaso… se quedo parada en frente de la cama… acerco su mano… para tocarla… se arrepintió… se arrodillo… estiro su mano de nuevo… acaricio la mano de ella… se sentía el olor fresco… ella se ducho seguro antes de dormir… se acerco para oler… era un olor agradable… observaba de pies a cabeza a la chica… seguía sin entender el porque le encantaba tanto… ¿Cómo… cuando… porque?... dejo de ser la molesta hermanastra que era… y se convirtió en la mujer dueña de su lujuria… la deseaba… y verla no le llenaba… quería tocarla… pero aquella chica se resistía… quizás el hecho de saberla de otro… era endemoniadamente insoportable… pero tambien era tan excitante saber que rompían las reglas… mucho mas saber que ella lo engañaba porque aun sentía algo por ella… pero era demasiado pedir… ella estaba molesta… lo cual le encantaba… se subió sobre la cama… empezó a rozar con la punta de su nariz… desde uno de sus pies… subiendo por la pantorrilla… se podía sentir el olor de la loción de baño… el olor de sus bóxers para dormir… su abdomen descubierto… poso su mejía en el mismo para sentir la suavidad… se quedo en medio de los senos… ese olor tan impregnado… solamente sentirlo la excitaba endemoniadamente… quedo frente al rostro de la castaña… sonrió al observarla… se acerco al oído

(Mío) Ritsu /dijo suave…/ Ritsu… despierta… /dijo de nuevo… siempre en voz baja/ Ritsu…

(Ritsu) /algo le estaba fastidiando el sueño… escuchaba que la llamaban… pero recién se acaba de dormir… solo gimoteó…/ uhm

(Mío) /sonrió/ Ritsu… despierta… /esta vez… lamio el cuello de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /movió su mano hacia su cuello… como apartando aquello que le molestaba/

(Mío) /esa mocosa tenia el sueño pesado…/ Ritsu… /sobre la camisa… toco con sus manos los senos de la chica… masajeando un poco… un pequeño gemido salió… y los pezones de ella… ya estaban erectos…/ Ritsu… despierta… /subió a la boca entre abierta de la chica… lamio los labios… y limpio con su lengua un poco de saliva que había fuera de su boca… metió la lengua en la bosa de ella/

(Ritsu) /abrió sus ojos… topándose con unos afilados ojos grises… si eso no era para asustarse… ¿entonces que?/

(Mío) por fin despertaste /dijo sonriendo/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué estas haciendo? /dijo un poco atontada… tratando de entender lo que pasaba/

(Mío) no podía dormir… /le beso/ quita tu blusa… /aprovechando lo atontada que ella estaba… quito la blusa…/ no tengo idea porque me tenes tan loca…

(Ritsu) /ya estaba más despierta/ estamos en mi cuarto… en al casa de nuestros padres

(Mío) están dormidos… solo aguanta cuando quieras gemir… para que Satoshi no nos oiga… /mientras besaba los senos de la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /se sentó… apartando a Mío…/ fuera de mi cuarto…

(Mío) /se acerco al rostro de la castaña… y le beso… de alguna manera obligándola a corresponderle… sabia que tenia que provocarla…/ ¿vas a decirme que no te gusta?

(Ritsu) basta Mío… /su respiración empezaba a cortarse… trataba de no gemir… la boca de Mío estaba en sus senos… y si algo sabia hacer Mío… era como complacer a una mujer… sobre todo si esa mujer era una recién iniciada en el sexo… como lo era la castaña… observo como Mío se quito su ropa… quedando perfectamente desnuda… linda como ninguna… había que ser idiota para no tentarse… sintió que Mío quito con un poco de fuerza el bóxer que ella llevaba… Mío jalo a la castaña para que quedara acostada… levanto una pierna de la castaña… la otra quedo entre las piernas de la pelinegra… sus intimidades se juntaron… Mío se recostó un poco sobre la castaña… no mucho… por no dejar su pesor en ella… empezó a moverse sobre ella… y un movimiento especial en su cadera… la castaña tenia el rostro sonrojado… Mío comenzaba gemir suave… para que no la escucharan… una de sus manos masajeaba y apretaba uno de los senos… sentía en su intimidad lo mojada que estaba la pelinegra… carajos que se sentía bien… ambas estaban mojadas… y Mío se la estaba tirando en medio de la noche… en su cuarto… con sus padres y su hermano a unos pasos nada mas… eso era excitante… además de la manera en que ella se movía… ella tenia una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro…/ "esta jodidamente bella" /era imposible detenerla… le encantaba esa mujer… podía ser una traidora… una cualquiera… o lo que se le viniera a la mente… pero le encantaba… la tenia idiota… y cuando hacia estas cosas mas aun… tapaba con su mano su boca… los gemidos iban a salir… si no hacia nada para acallarlos… Mío bajo su pierna… poniéndola de lado… se apego a su espalda… agarro la pierna de Ritsu nuevamente… la levanto de manera que quedara sobre Mío… y que la pierna de Mío quedare entre las suyas… la mano de Mío apretaba los senos de la castaña… su mano empezó a tomar rumbo siguiendo el camino del abdomen de la ojimiel… acariciando el vientre… y acercándose a la intimidad de la castaña… la pelinegra se movió un poco… para bajar mas… y poder alcanzarle bien… acomodo la pierna de la chica… para que no le estorbase… haciéndola quedar estirada y arqueada… Mío metió su mano en la intimidad de la castaña… quien empezaba a respirar rápido… en señal de lo bien que se sentía… empezó a meter sus dedos en ella… y moverse tras ella y frotarse… para ayudarse y poder entrar mejor… la castaña estiro su brazo para agarrarse de la cintura de Mío… y pegarla mas a ella… no podía negar lo mucho que disfrutaba de aquello… y que necesitaba tenerla pegada a su cuerpo… y sentirla… mas sus dedos adentro… moviéndose… las manos de Mío eran perfectas…/

(Mío) /no podía negar que se sentía orgullosa… que su ego volaba por al nubes… se la estaba tirando… esa niña le encantaba… tener ese cuerpecito bajo su dominio… hacerla gemir… obligarla a que se doblegue… a que acepte que la necesita… ella tenia un olor especial… sentía un deseo sexual demasiado grande por ella… una necesidad de tenerla cerca… y verla agarrarla para evitar que se despeguen era genial… ella sudaba… lamia el sudor en los hombros de ella… quien mordía sus labios para no gemir… aquella situación de peligro lo hacia mas excitante aun… y estar dentro de su calidez era muy bueno… se sentía suave… y la vez sentía todo de ella… las caderas de ella luchando por hacerla entrar mas… le encantaba presionarla… se paro un momento… la volteo para que ella quedara boca abajo…/ de rodillas… ponte de rodillas… /la castaña accedió/ hoy baja un poco… /la castaña quedo despegada de la cama… quizás unos cuantos centímetros… tras ella… Mío… lamia bajando por la espalda… se metió entre las piernas de la castaña… al ser mas grande en estatura le facilitaba mucho… prácticamente cubría el cuerpo de la castaña con el suyo… pegándose a la espalda de ella… sin dejar su pesor claro… y metiendo sus dedos de nuevo… empezó a frotarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo de la castaña… y metiéndose mas en ella… su cabello negro les escondía a las dos… esa posición le gustaba… debía admitir… que le encantaba estar arriba… y verla abajo a la castaña…/

(Ritsu) /se sentía delicioso… y podía sentirla mas adentro… ya había tenido varios orgasmo… y era seguro que iba por el otro… podía observar la mano en la que Mío se apoyaba a la par de la suya… era grande y su mano muy pequeña en comparación… pero sin dejar de ser fina como la mano de una mujer… el cabello negro de ella caía los lados de ella… los senos de ella en su espalda… el vientre plano de ella rozarle… y su boca morder su espalda… ¿como aguantarse a eso?… ¿como no dejarse dominar?… ¿Quién no se doblegaría?... Mío no era lo que todos creían… una mujer tímida y amable… para nada… era una mujer nada considerada… deseosa… lujuriosa… posesiva… y con una necesidad sexual inmensa… y deseosa de estar siempre arriba… mandando… esa era la gran Mío Akiyama… quien nuevamente acaba de provocarle otro orgasmo en el misma acto sexual…/ no aguanto mas…

(Mío) una vez mas… voltéate /abrió las piernas… de la castaña… se metió en ellas… y nuevamente empezó a moverse violentamente sobre ella… en ese punto del acto… no tenia tiempo para amabilidades…/ sube tu cadera… /la castaña obedeció pero sabia que no aguantaría mas… así que la detuvo con un mano… con la otra seguía apoyada en al cama… para soportar su peso… seguía moviéndose con fuerza… es que con aquella chica… se le era difícil cansarse… esa magia erótica… le encantaba… agarro un seno… lo chupo y lo mordió… suave… bueno un poco fuerte… escucho a la castaña quejarse… lo cual le excito mas… después de hacerlo varias veces… con un resultado exitoso… las dos estaban cansadas… aunque supuso que mas la castaña… se acostó sobre ella… esta vez dejo su pesor… le beso… tanto su respiración como la de la castaña estaba agitadas… ambas trataban de agarrar aire…/ ahora ya podes acostarte con el… /le beso… metió su lengua en ella… de la cual podía sentir la dificultad de respirar… lamia el cuello de ella…/ solo voy a limpiar tu sudor con mi lengua… me encanta tu cuerpo… /lamiendo/

(Ritsu) ya podes irte

(Mío) aun tenemos tiempo… /se acostó al lado de la castaña… y acariciaba con una de sus manos el cuerpo de la chica… con la otra apoyaba su cabeza… su cabello caía de lado… veía la cara de la castaña… agarro con su mano libre el rostro de ella…y la beso…/ sos mía… ¿te diste cuenta cierto?... /rio…/

(Ritsu) déjame dormir… /buscaba su ropa de dormir/

(Mío) dormí así… desnuda… te ves mejor… adema… quiero ver mi saliva secarse en tu cuerpo…

(Ritsu) deberías estar con ella… y no jodiendome a mi /molesta… después de todo… ella termino haciendo todo lo que Mío quería…/

(Mío) déjala a ella tranquila… hoy te traía ganas a vos… además… tenia que recordarte que eras mi mujer…

(Ritsu) no me jodas… ¿Cómo fui a meterme en semejante lio?

(Mío) no te quejes… no voy a pedirte perdón… fue un impulso y me deje llevar… pero eso no significa que no te quiera… y muchísimo menos que no te desee… eso si que no… me encantas demasiado… /se acerco al seno de Ritsu… y lo lamio y chupo nuevamente…/ me encantan… caben exactos…

(Ritsu) /volteo… se arropo bien… y cerro sus ojos… aun estaba despierta… sintió el cuerpo de Mío pegársele… y su mano abrazarle… una vez mas recordándole… que siempre se dejaba hacer de la pelinegra… termino por dormirse… luego en la mañana escuchaba a su padre llamarla… así que tuvo que despertarse… tenia un sueño enorme… bajo… ahí estaba Mío… desayunando como si nada… era molesto cuando hacia eso…/

(Mío) buenos días Ricchan… /se levanto para irse/ saluda a Kou chan por mi… /salió de la casa/

El sol estaba fuerte… Azusa lo podía sentir quemar… en su rostro… así que termino por despertarse… observo a una Yui despreocupada a su lado… su piel bronceada y desnuda… no podía creer que había logrado que ella la mirara… vamos… era para enorgullecerse… Yui era una universitaria… y no cualquiera… tocaba en una banda… estaba mas que buena… y era tan extraña… le encantaba… Yui era bastante accesible… y flexible… en muchas cosas… era cariñosa… y dulce… lo había descubierto… se subió sobre la ambarina… se acerco a los senos de ella… tenia unas ganas inmensas de probarlos… los lamio… y los chupo… observo que ella se despertó… lo cual le hizo avergonzarse

(Azusa) lo siento /apenada/

(Yui) uhm… /negó/ no te preocupes… /tomo con sus manos el rostro de la chica… la jalo hacia ella… y la beso…/ buenos días… mi pequeña molesta… /rio picara /

(Azusa) te amo….

(Yui) llevemos esto despacio… /se sentó… le abrazo…/ despacio… es mas seguro… /chupo los pequeños casi notables senos de la chica… y le acerco a su cuerpo…/ sabes a dulces… deliciosa… no podemos decirle a nadie que estas conmigo… aun sos chica… y no me conviene…

(Azusa) esta bien… /un desanimo se asomo a su rostro… ¿acaso significaba que solo se limitarían a acostarse?/

(Yui) no pongas esa cara… no veré a nadie mas… ahora… Azusa es mi linda y dulce novia… pero aun sos chica… así que no puedo arriesgarme… es todo…

(Azusa) ¿y aquel chico?

(Yui) ya fue… ahora solo es mi pequeña Azunya…

(Azusa) ¿Azunya?

(Yui) ayer hiciste… ¡nya!... /rio… al ver el sonrojo de la chica/… estuviste hermosa… y hoy amaneciste mas aun… Azunya…

(Azusa) te permitiré llamarme así… pero solo usted… /le beso/

(Yui) mas vale… Azunya es mía… de nadie mas… /mordió el cuello/rico… sabe delicioso… estoy hambrienta… levantémonos… Ui seguro ya preparo el desayuno…

(Azusa) Ui…

(Yui) se molestara al principio… no dirá nada… se meterá en la cocina… pensara las cosas… y luego dirá… que si yo soy feliz ella lo será… y luego te amenazara

(Azusa) que alentador

(Yui) es que Ui me cuida mucho… y me quiere demasiado… hablando de ella… tengo que hablar seriamente… Azunya… serás mi espía encubierto… necesito saber quien es el novio de Ui… quien es el que la induce a crecer antes de tiempo

(Azusa) Yui… ¿es en serio?

(Yui) claro… Ui es un bebe aun… y mi deber es cuidarla… como su hermana mayor… esa es tu misión… /le beso/ vamos… /ambas se levantaron para luego bajar al desayuno… observo a Yui bajar con Azusa de la mano… efectivamente hizo lo que Yui predijo…/

(Azusa) "sorprendente"

(Yui) ¿Por qué te escapaste de clases?... ¿Quién es el?... ¿lo conozco?... ¿ya lo besaste?... ¿Cuántas veces lo besaste?

(Ui) Hermana… ¿Cuántas veces te tiraste a Azusa? /dijo sin titubear/

(Yui) las necesarias… las preguntas siguen en pie… ¿Quién es? /seria… de alguna manera entendía que Ui era su hermanita… y que debía cuidarla/

(Ui) nadie… no salgo con nadie… /estaba molesta… no quería que su hermana sufriera y algo le decía… que era eso lo que iba a pasar estando con Azusa/ con permiso… /se levanto… fue a su cuarto… se puso algo con que correr y salió a correr un rato…/

….

…..

…

**Cosas de Padres y novios**

Se alisto… se puso su mejor ropa… iba ver a su novia… tenia que impresionarla… se agarro su cabello en un cola… llevaba un camiseta negra… un short café… unas sandalias… un poco de colonia… agarro un poco de aire… no sabia que irían a hacer… pero que importaba… solo tenerla cerca… era suficiente… seguramente ante los ojos de los demás hombre era un estúpido… por sentirse así… pero esa sensación era agradable… es verdad que sus pensamientos de macho siempre estaban a la orden del día… pero el sentirse enamorado… sentir que necesitaba a esa persona… quizás para muchos ella no era la mas atractiva… y su actitud y manera de comportarse… era bastante considerable… pero ante los ojos de Koujiro… ella era increíble… segura… linda… amable… impredecible… además de su cabello suave… y el olor de ella… y esa sonrisa… que te hacia pensar que todo estaba bien… se dirigió a la casa de su novia… toco la puerta… abrió el padre de la novia

(Koujiro) "¿será ahora la plática de hombre a hombre?" buenos días… soy… /interrumpido/

(Yahiko) Koujiro… pasa… /el chico entro… y Yahiko le siguió le ofreció sentarse/ ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?... ¿vas en serio… o solo buscas sexo? /muy serio/

(Koujiro) "se… era ahora"… las dos señor… /dijo mirándole a los ojos/

(Yahiko) "¿acaba de admitir que quiere acostarse con Ritsu?... yo lo mato"… /estaba furico… a ningún padre le gusta que hablen de tener sexo con su hija/ creo que no te entendí… podrías explicarte

(Koujiro) me entendió… Ritsu me gusta… me gusta estar con ella… me gusta soñar con ella… me gusta estar tonto con ella… me gusta tomarme de la mano con ella… y créame sin darme cuenta… esta en mi plan de vida… pero no voy a negar que me gusta como mujer… y que quiero sexo con ella… habría que ser idiota para no quererlo… con todo respeto… su hija esta mas que buena… pero quiero que todo sea a su momento… no necesito apresurarme… jamás toque una mujer… y quiero que ella sea la primera… /sonrojo/

(Yahiko) ¿te masturbas? /pregunto molesto… echaba rayos… pero el chico era sincero… así que no podía atacarlo… quería partirle la cara… pero quería saber que mas pensaba de su hija/

(Koujiro) como todo hombre…

(Yahiko) ¿viendo revista o pensando en mi hija?

(Koujiro) mmm… debo admitir que lo hago… ahora puede partirme la cara si así lo desea… se que es difícil escuchar lo que dije… pero es la verdad… /se levanto… y exactamente Yahiko le partió la cara/ bien… no se preocupe cuidare de su hija…

(Yahiko) no pueden estar fuera mas de las nueve de la noche… y cuidado con dejar embarazada a mi hija…

(Ritsu) /iba bajando y escucho lo que su padre dijo/ ¡papá!... ¡deja de decir eso! /avergonzada… es que los padres eran especiales en ello…/

(Koujiro) no se preocupe… me cuidare cuando llegue el sexo

(Ritsu) ¡Kou chan! /esos dos acababan de avergonzarla/

(Koujiro) vamos… /le tomo la mano… y salieron/ creo que el agrade a tu padre…

(Ritsu) ¿de que hablaron?

(Koujiro) cosas de hombres… cosas que son de padres y los novios de las hijas… así que no te preocupes… todo esta bien… ¿adonde vamos?

(Ritsu) al centro comercial… y te reto a jugar contra mi…

(Koujiro) vas a perder…

(Ritsu) /rio/ si claro /sarcasmo/ ya veremos…

(Koujiro) si gano me darás un millón de besos… los franceses depende el tiempo valen por mas…

(Ritsu) deja de aprovecharte de la situación… si yo gano… me cargaras en tu espalda… hasta llegar a casa…

(Koujiro) te voy ganar y tomare mi recompensa… /le agarro para besarla/ podrías empezar a pagarme ahora… te dije que te veías linda ahora… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me daré el lujo de perder? / le abrazo… caminaron hasta llegar al centro comercial… jugaron… comieron… se divirtieron a lo máximo… luego fueron aun parque… estaba solo… se sentaron en la grama bajo la sombre de un árbol… Koujiro se apoyo en el árbol… luego Ritsu se sentó delante de el… recostada en el pecho del chico…/ ¿estas cansada?

(Ritsu) si… algo… /se levanto… se volteo… se sentó sobre las piernas de él… mirándole… el le gustaba… cuando estaba con él… no pensaba en nadie mas… solo con que no se acabara ese tiempo con aquel chico… quizás la tranquilidad que él le brindaba… esa comodidad… esa manera de crecer juntos… era agradable… a parte que el era atractivo… era difícil que alguien lo negara… sobre todo cuando hacia trabajos de hombre… era machista decirlo… pero no había otra descripción… el era responsable… atractivo… educado… bien era un poco machista es verdad… pero que hombre no lo era… y sentir la mirada enamorada de él era de alguna manera muy emocionante…/ como me ganaste en los juegos… voy a pagar mi recompensa…/le beso… no un beso cualquiera… un buen beso… el ya había aprendido a hacerlo bien… su boca era demasiado buena… jugar con sus lenguas era bastante entretenido… solo se separaban para respirar un poco…/

(Koujiro) /no tenia de quejarse… ella le enseño a besar… lo moldeo a su gusto… le jalo de las caderas para acercarla… ella le abrazaba del cuello… era increíble ver como sus manos rodeaban la cintura de la chica… sus manos eran grandes… se sentía bien sostenerla entre sus brazos… sintió los senos de ella en su pecho… no podía negar que eso le hacia imaginar muchas cosas… y ahora que ya sabia lo que significaba ese contacto… no se iba de su mente…/ es tarde… es mejor que te lleve a casa…

(Ritsu)no quiero… otro ratito… /niñona/

(Koujiro) pero solo un ratito… sabes que si me decís que salte un precipicio… con esa boca tan linda me convencerías…

(Ritsu) lo se… /rio traviesa/

(Koujiro) presumida… ¿la escuela… como va todo… alguien ha tratado de acercarse?... con lo buena que estas… no lo dudo /leve sonrojo/

(Ritsu) me resultaste celoso… tranquilo… que no hay nadie acechándome… "bueno… solo ella… que es demasiado molesta"… /le beso/ vamos… no quiero quedarme viuda antes de tiempo… Sr. De Tainaka

(Koujiro) me gusta como suena… /se levantaron… Ritsu llevaba un short… color verde oscuro… y una blusa blanca… ella se levanto antes… al chico se le iban los ojos mirando las piernas de ella… soñando con estar entre ellas… la blusa de la chica no era ajustada… pero aun así se notaban… daría lo que fuera por tocarla… pero quería llevar las cosas con calma… debía aceptar que tenia cierto miedo… de que las cosas se arruinaran… ella en realidad le gustaba… no quería echarla a perder… ambos iban de las manos… solo que la castaña iba caminando adelante y acelerada… lo típico de ella… sabia la cantidad de energía que tenia… casi infinita… pero ir tras ella… era beneficiosos para él… claro… desde su punto de vista…/ "creo que ya es hora de presentarla en casa… seré la envidia de esos"/presumía orgullosos para si/

….

…..

…..

¿Qué tal estuvo?... se emocionaron como yo… ¬/¬… soy descarda… pero me gusto… espero a ustedes tambien…


	13. Segun lo que decidiste

Olaaa… si es tarde lo se… gomen… pero acá esta… espero les guste y no este tan mal… gracias por leerme por cierto hice otro fan art me gustaría que lo vieran a ver que tal… espero reviews… quiero saber que les pareció

…

**Fresa con chocolate**

La semana caminaba rápido… y dentro de pocas horas estarían ya en el próximo fin de semana… ya era hora de irse… Azusa alisto sus cosas medio arreglo su cabello y salió… hablaba con una que otra chica en la entrada justo en el centro estaba ella… rodeada de chicas era molesto pero no esperaba menos según Ui ella siempre había sido así tenia un poder sobre natural sobre la gente que terminaban embobadas con ella… y ahí la prueba… la chica agitaba su mano saludándola como si aun no la hubiese visto… Yui camino un poco eso era un poco vergonzoso porque todas las chicas estaban en ronda observando a la visitante

(Yui) ¡Azunya!... vine por vos… compraremos algunas cosas y haremos un picnic… /se acerco al oído de Azusa/ en mi habitación /dijo en voz suave… la chica se acaloro sus mejías rosadas eran la prueba de ello/ ¡Azunya! /le abrazo/ me encanta cuando estas avergonzada… vamos

(Azusa) Yui san… /le agarro de la manga/

(Yui) /entendió que la chica estaba tan avergonzada como celosa… siempre se tornaba en la atención y eso le causaba cierta inseguridad a la gente… Azusa no era la excepción… se volteo le acaricio la cabeza… su mano se deslizo hasta quedar justo en la mejía… se acerco despacio y le arrebato un pequeño beso… escucho a las demás hacer un escándalo… luego miro a Azusa sonrojada pero sonriente/ vamos /le agarro al mano y luego se despidió de las chicas… caminaban hacia el centro comercial/ ¿Qué prefieres?... ¿fresa o chocolate?

(Azusa) fresa… ¿Por qué pregunta eso Yui?... ¿de que se trata esto?

(Yui) llama a tus papás… dile que te quedas con Mugi chan o con Ui… o con Jun…. Así no se preocuparan y estaremos tranquilas /sugirió/

(Azusa) pero no traje ropa /le recordo/

(Yui) no la necesitas… luego te pones alguna ropa de Ui… porque mi ropa te tragaría completa /rio y abrazo a Azusa/ además este sábado mi banda tocara… así que practicare un rato tambien… si me acuerdo

(Azusa) en verdad es irresponsable Yui san

(Yui) jejeje… eso dicen… vamos al área de los dulces… /escogió varias cosas con el factor dulce y mas dulce… iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… la gente la veía era difícil que la ignorasen… a parte de parecer loca era bastante atractiva/

(Azusa) Yui san… no te parece que esa falda es demasiado ajustada y corta

(Yui) si… después que Salí me di cuenta que era de Ui… pero ya había salido así que decidí quedarme con la falda… vamos a hacer fila para pagar… /legaron al lugar les toco su turno la chica de la caja coqueteo un poco con Yui… hasta que Yui sintió su brazo ser abrazado con fuerzas por Azusa/ jejeje… ¿Cuánto seria?... espero me alcance

(Cajera) veras que si… sobre todo si me das tu teléfono

(Yui) ¿mi teléfono?... ¿entonces como hablaremos?... además sin él no podre hablar con mi novia /dijo para que entendiese que no estaba interesada… la chica parecía conocerla aunque Yui no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era/

(Cajera) bueno… no es raro que tengas novia… siempre fueron populares ustedes tres entre las niñas de quince /dijo para que Azusa se sintiera mal por ser de esa edad/

(Yui) ¿Cómo supiste que mi novia tenia quince?... ¡Increíble!... deberías saber tambien que a ella ese tipo de cosas jamás la haría sentir mal… al final ella logro que yo me enamorara de ella… /suspiro/ los jóvenes de hoy en día… son sorprendentes… gracias… /termino de pagar/

(Azusa) gracias /dijo suave/

(Yui) ¿Por qué?

(Azusa) por defenderme

(Yui) jejeje… ya me las cobrare… no era ningún favor… /dijo traviesa/

(Azusa) Yui san deje de dar espectáculo en medio de la calle… además que esta abrazándome demasiado… ¿no se supone que nuestra relación era un secreto? /recordó/

(Yui) tenes razón… que sea secreto desde el lunes ¿te parece Azunya?

(Azusa) aun sigo sin entender esos lapsos entre lista y tonta Yui san

(Yui) jejeje eso dicen todos… ¡Azunya! /sonrió tranquila mientras Azusa no la veía/ Azusa

(Azusa) /era la primera vez que le escuchaba llamarle con tanta seriedad/ ¿Qué sucede?

(Yui) ¿Por qué te empeñaste en estar conmigo? /curiosa/

(Azusa) porque aun no logro descifrarte… quiero conocer todo de Yui san… hasta la parte mas oscura /dijo nerviosa/

(Yui) ¿Qué tipo de concepto te has creado de mi?... soy esto que ves /señalándose a si misma con una sonrisa enorme/

(Azusa) me gusta mucho lo que veo… ¿en serio planea cocinar? /en realidad dudaba que pudiera hacer algo en la cocina/

(Yui) ¿cocinar?... no se si le llamaría cocinar… creo que solo cumpliría un pequeño capricho que tengo… o mas bien una fantasía… pero bueno dejemos eso para luego… eh… Azunya ¿conoces al novio de Ui?... ¿Qué tan mayor es?... ¿es atractivo, alto o bajo?

(Azusa) ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted?

(Yui) mmm… Ui solo dice que no tiene novio

(Azusa) ¿entonces cual es el problema?

(Yui) sospecho algo… ¿te ha hablado de alguien que le gusta?... es que Ui es aun muy pequeña

(Azusa) ¬_¬… tiene mi edad… ¿tiene miedo que alguien como usted aparezca? /pregunto maliciosa/

(Yui) ¡seee!... y si solo quiere aprovecharse de ella /decía abrazando a Azusa/ ¡Azunya!

(Azusa) creo que esta sobre estimado a Ui… ella no es tonta… no seria la primera vez que alguien se le declare… no veo cual es el problema

(Yui) esa tanda de niñas le quieren poner las manos encima a mi Ui… ¿Cómo que cual es el problema? /dijo con ojos llorosos/

(Azusa) ¿se da cuenta que Ui no tiene seis años?... además de los enormes senos que le acompañan… su hermana ya creció Yui… hace mucho

(Yui) bien… /se quedo en silencio un momento… y luego abrazo a Azusa/¡Azunya! regresemos a casa… hoy la pasaremos bien /sonrió caminando de la mano con Azusa para su casa… llegaron a la misma después de un rato caminando…/ sube a mi habitación… llego enseguida… se metió en la cocina… ciertamente conocía un mínima parte de todo lo que había ahí pero lo que necesitaba lo conocía perfecto… después de hacer lo que hacia subió al cuarto con una bandeja… mientras se comía un chocolate para matar el tiempo en todo lo que llegaba/ ¡Azunya! Ya llegue…

(Azusa) ¿para que es eso? /al ver la bandeja en la mano de Yui/

(Yui) para comer… /termino de entrar hecho seguro a la puerta y puso la bandeja en la cama… se acerco a Azusa… empezó a besarla…/

(Azusa) /un delicioso sabor de chocolate con menta… ese era el sabor de ese beso así era aun mas fácil rendirse… sintió un pequeño jalo en su cabello nada fuerte… su cabello simplemente cayo/ ¿Qué hace Yui?

(Yui) te suelto el cabello… /cada vez que la chica iba hacer un pregunta con una respuesta obvia… Yui prefería callarla con un beso achocolatado… para distraerla y que sus manos pudieran seguir tranquilas haciendo lo que se le ha mandado… primero quitando la blusa… desasiéndose de la camisola y luego de la falda… la idea era guiarla a la cama… pero tropezaron antes de llegar… aunque inútilmente Yui trato de agarrarse de la cama para no caer sin éxito alguno termino botando su nutritiva comida… llenando a Azusa/

(Azusa) /esa mirada en Yui era nueva… era una mirada hambrienta además de lo incomodo que era estar embarrada de dulces…/ iré a limpiarme

(Yui) no te preocupes Azunya… ¡déjamelo a mi!… /esa era un sueño echo realidad… era la imagen perfecta… su lengua se acerco sin miedo al abdomen de la chica… lamiendo el chocolate subiendo limpiando cada parte… saboreándola combinada con aquel sabor llegando a los minúsculos senos… los cuales fueron succionados sin piedad…/

(Azusa) /un poco dolía pero quizás ese pequeño dolor combinado con placer lo hacia sumamente exquisito la lengua de la ambarina lamia… los dientes de ella mordían suave dando la sensación de no saber que esperar… igual hizo con el otro seno… Azusa solo podía abrazar la cabeza de la chica… el aire estaba acelerado… sintió una mordida en su abdomen algo fuerte/ ¡ah!

(Yui) Azunya tiene un sabor increíble… /rio maliciosa… gateo un poco para llegar a la boca de la chica y darle del dulce que acaba de lamer de su cuerpo… un beso profundo quitándole todo el aire posible… la ambarina decidió que era momento de deshacerse de su ropa… quito su blusa y su falda rápidamente y luego su pantis… y la misma suerte corrió la de la pelinegra quedando ambas desnudas… Yui abrió las piernas de la chica/ linda /rio al ver el sonrojo en ella… se metió entre las piernas y empezó a moverse sobre ella… rozando sus cuerpos… podía sentir el sudor, la saliva y el dulce mezclado entre ellas… aquel pequeño cuerpo en crecimiento era bastante adictivo… la chica le abrazaba de su cuello… lo cual le permitía escuchar sus gemidos mas fuertes…/

(Azusa) /le encantaba ese cambio de tonta a devoradora… esa facilidad de aprovechar cada oportunidad y su cuerpo estaba totalmente desarrollado sentir sus senos rozar los suyos y su cuerpo, su vientre… todo era simplemente genial… sentir su respiración agitada en su oreja el sudor de ella… el cabello ir y venir era perfecto… podía sentir la mano de ella bajar… sentir la intención en aquella mano y ver en sus ojos como niña a punto de hacer una travesura… hasta que por fin aquello que tanto anhela para terminar de rendirse y desearla mas… ella jugaba en su intimidad se sentía tan bien… sentirla entrar era increíble… por necesidad empezó a mover sus caderas lo cual provocaba un choque increíble con las de ella… y no gemir era inevitable… su cuerpo se siente lleno… y cansado un leve dolor en su vientre… aunque quisiera no podría aguantar mas…/

(Yui) buena chica… /le beso…/ te daré una recompensa /metió un dulce de fresa con chocolate en su boca para llenarlo de su saliva… se acerco a ella le dio un beso y se lo paso lamiendo un poco el dulce en boca de su chica… podía verla satisfecha eso era bueno pero tambien podía ver su pecho subir y bajar un poco rápido/ descansa mi Azunya /Yui estaba de medio lado deteniendo su cabeza con su brazo para poder observarla… y sonreír era inevitable la chica era adorable… simplemente eso/

(Azusa) /observaba a Yui mirarla con una sonrisa… contagiándola con el deseo de reír… y luego simplemente sus ojos dejaron de verla ya le pelinegra se sumergió en merecido y placentero descanso/

…..

…..

**Pájaro encerrado**

Aquel cuarto tan falto de todo… aquellas sabanas con aquel olor impregnado… no es que fuera un mal olor… simplemente no de su agrado… no entendía en que momento su vida se torno en aquello… ¿Por qué estaba ahí?... ¿Por qué con ella?... ¿Cómo paso?... escucharla gemir y sentir su caricias… aquellas caricias que son tan agradables en esas manos… sentirse tan ajena en esa situación tan falta de motivación… tan asqueada… era insoportable… ¿Cuándo fue que ascendió o descendió de sobrina a concubina?... ¿Cuándo paso?

(Mugi) "padre… madre… llévenme por favor…" /no podía llorar… eso seria enfadarla… pero parecía una insoportable eternidad… aunque sus ojos no lloraran… su alma se ahogaba en llanto/ tía me… /interrumpida/

(¿?) te dije que me llames Rin… no soy tu tía… ni siquiera tenemos la misma sangre… ¿Por qué no estas lubricada?

(Mugi) es solo que estoy cansada… es todo Rin… /pero aquella mujer no escuchaba su suplicas disfrazadas de cansancio… ella seguía, sentir su cuerpo encima era molesto… podía sentir en su espalda los senos de ella… su asqueroso sudor… su asquerosa lengua en su cuello… y su respiración agitada como si fuera un perro enrabiado y hambriento…/

(Rin) /le encantaba esa chica… la espera había valido la pena… por fin había llegado el día en el que podía tenerla sin problema… ella era joven pero ya no era una niña su cuerpo la delataba… un cuerpo perfecto… un olor exquisito… el sabor de su piel… ahora todo en su cama… aunque aun era molesto tener que usar algo para penetrarla porque no lubrica lo suficiente… pero sabia que con el tiempo ella lo haría… una piedra atravesó su ventana… quedando luego en frente de su cama…/ quédate aquí Tsumugi… /se acerco con cuidado a la ventana/

(Mugi) ¿Qué pasa? /su corazón resurgió al escuchar aquella voz… era como si una pequeña y leve esperanza se encendiera…/ "es ella… esa loca esta reclamándome allá abajo" /no aguanto… sus ojos soltaron lagrimas… sentirse condenado y ahora sentir una esperanza… no sentirse olvidada y perdida… era alentador/

(Rin) ¿Qué te pasa?

(Mugi) me asuste es todo… "Sawako esta aquí… por mi"

(Sawako) /los empleados la sostenían mientras ella pataleaba… podía ver a la perra que tanto odiaba asomada en la ventana desnuda… eso solo podía significar que estaba con ella… con su rubia… y eso si podía fastidiarle el alma/ ¡Rubia!... ¡Rubia!... ¡voy a sacarte de ahí!... ¡te lo juro! /gritaba lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitía… termino siendo arrastrada hacia afuera… y llevada luego a prisión por allanamiento y desorden en propiedad privada/ eh… /llamo al policía/ ¿no se supone que tengo derecho a una llamada? /después de un rato le otorgaron su derecho/

(Mío) ¿se puede saber que haces acá?... estoy ocupada… ¿ahora porque estas presa?

(Sawako) lo haces sonar como si siempre me metiera en este tipo de líos… no es así…

(Mío) es así… no es la primera vez que Yui o yo venimos a sacarte de prisión…

(Sawako) ¡lo sé!... pero ella esta ahí… esta encerrada con ella… y no la puedo dejar ahí… además seguro esta imbécil se la esta tirando… /se podía notar molestia y celos en su tono/

(Mío) ¿de quien hablamos? /se recostó en los barandales de la mini cárcel/

(Sawako) de la rubia… ¿de quien mas?... ella esta ahí… cuando decidí romper con la tía de Mugi… lo entendí ella andaba conmigo para alejarme de su sobrina… porque esta enamorada de ella… me lo dijo… me lo advirtió

(Mío) /el policía llego a abrir la reja… ambas salieron de aquel lugar/ ¿Qué vas hacer entonces?... ¿algún plan?

(Sawako) no tengo ninguno… yo estoy desesperada… pero ella tenia que saber que no la abandone… ella es como un hermoso pájaro que esta encerrado en una jala dorada y bella… y no puede escapar… y no puedo esperar que sea mayor de edad… si espero tanto su alma se terminara por apagar… y ya no será la misma…

(Mío) bueno… hay que reunirse con Yui… y planeamos algo… pero no podemos hacer esto a la carrera… tenes que tener paciencia si queres que salga bien… si en verdad queres ayudarla… porque lo que se viene encima de tuyo… es grande y peligroso

(Sawako) ¿Por qué estamos en esta convención?... no me gusta casi el anime y no soy tan fanática de los autos…

(Mío) porque Ritsu anda aquí con su pedazo de novio /tratando de buscar parqueo/

(Sawako) bueno me limitare a observar… invítame a comer algo… /no me mire así…soy tu amiga y estoy hambrienta… bajaron del coche… compraron algo de comer y ella se limitaba a observar a su amiga… quien lucia desesperada siguiendo a los dos chicos…/

(Mío) /por fin pudo encontrarlos… era momento de seguirlos y no perderles la pista/

…

…..

**Tipos de personas**

Aquel lugar era genial… bueno casi genial porque el calor era incomodo… pero el espectáculo era asombroso… y verlo a él tan metido en su fisión era agradable… casi no sabia mucho de él con respecto a lo que le gustaba… y quería saber… que le gustaba… que no le gustaba… algún habito que tuviese, no importando su fuera malo o bueno… solo que lo tuviese… para cerciorarse que era humano… quería saber de sus defectos

(Koujiro) ¿te gusta?

(Ritsu) si… mucho… pero me gusta mas verte tan emocionado con los autos… no sabia que eras tan fanático… /el chico metió sus dedos en su cabello… para poder pasar la vergüenza… lo que causo una risa en la castaña/

(Koujiro) me encantan los autos… luego te muestro algo… pero es un secreto /se sentía incomodo… no sabia porque… pero se sentía incomodo… como si los observaran…/ ¿no sentís nada raro?

(Ritsu) no… en realidad no… /sentía que los seguían… pero pensó que todos iban en la misma dirección por lo que supuso que era normal/

(Sawako) se ve bien con ese uniforme… tiene lindas piernas… /dijo sin mucha importancia/

(Mío) recuerda la parte de me limitare a ver… eso te luce mejor /decía sin quitar la vista de ellos… se veían asquerosamente bien… ambos interesados en aquellas porquerías y riendo eran molestos… pero ciertamente ella se veía muy bien en ese uniforme/

(¿?) ¿Ricchan?... /abrazo a la castaña/ te extrañamos tanto… ¿Por qué te fuiste de la escuela?... me hacen falta tus bromas… me hace falta verte… /dijo una chica con el uniforme de la escuela/

(Ritsu) tambien me hacen falta… ¿Cómo han estado? /pregunto por amabilidad/

(¿?) normal… pero ahora mi día es estupendo… ese uniforme te queda muy bien… te hace lucir mas… /provoco un leve sonrojo en la chica/

(Ritsu) gracias /la chica le tomo de las manos/

(¿?) Ricchan aun te sigo… /interrumpida/

(Koujiro) ¿Qué haces? /pregunto a la chica/

(¿?) /eso era molesto/ ¿Quién es este tipo?... no ves que estoy ocupada…

(Koujiro) ¿ocupada?... anda ocuparte con otra… /soltó a Ritsu de la chica/ porque ella es mi novia

(Ritsu) /el estaba alterado… no gritaba o subía el tono de su voz… pero en sus ojos podía notarse desafiante y molesto… amenazador/ tranquilo

(Koujiro) no me tranquilizo nada… /dijo a la castaña y luego volvió con la chica que tenia en frente/ mantente lejos de mi novia… y no quiero saber que se te ocurra tocar sus manos… hablarle… ni siquiera pensarle… ándate de acá… amablemente te lo pido /es verdad estaba furico… esa chica lo había hecho a propósito… era obvio que el era el novio… ambos estaban de las manos hasta que ella tomo las manos de su novia… esa falta de respeto era insoportable y mas aun coquetear con ella en frente suyo era mas molesto aun… la chica termino por irse/

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ no sabia que eras tan celoso

(Koujiro) no es eso Ritsu… no me molesta que alguien te vea… en realidad eso me hace sentir orgulloso… pero ella sabia que estabas conmigo y aun así decidió coquetearte y estaba a punto de decirte algo mas… y eso no lo soporto… ella me falto el respeto… y se que no hiciste nada porque no querías ofenderla… pero no podes ser siempre la que pasa todo… ¬/¬… además que te ves bien con ese uniforme… ¿podrías parar de reírte?

(Ritsu) imposible… es que se me hizo muy gracioso… y muy agradable pero no se puede estar tomándole importancia a cualquier cosa… ella es inexistente para mi… por eso no le di mucha importancia… y bueno un poco me avergüenzan esas cosas mas con este molesto uniforme… ni se te ocurra decirme que se ve bien… ya cambia esa cara

(Koujiro) ya no estoy de humor

(Mío) y lo entiendo… hace mucho que no estoy de humor /decía a Sawako quien no contestaba y seguí comiendo/

(Sawako) /su amiga era realmente estúpida… pero ella se recordaba así misma… que se limitaría a observar…/

(Ritsu) bueno entonces vamos a comer algo que estoy hambrienta /sugirió mientras lo guiaba hacia fuera de aquel local… caminaron hasta encontrar un restaurante comieron y después de un momento ya las cosas estaban mas calmadas… se retiraron camino a casa/ hoy pasare a dejarte a tu casa hoy

(Koujiro) debería ser yo… /interrumpido/

(Ritsu) deja de ser machista… te llevare a casa luego iré a la mía… no es como si viviéramos a kilómetros entre nosotros… así que pasare dejándote además te tocaría regresar si vas a dejarme así que por eso pasare dejándote yo… ¿bien?

(Koujiro) uhm… "es la primera vez que oigo que una chica va a dejar a un chico… esta mujer es única… me volveré un feminista si sigo con ella" /rio de su propio chiste sin gracia/

(Ritsu) /lo observo reírse… le agrado esa situación… caminaron hablaron de un sin fin de cosas… hasta que llegaron a la casa de él… mas bien el mini apartamento…/ entonces mejor me voy… pronto lloverá

(Koujiro) Ritsu… quiero mostrarte algo… veni acá /le agarro fueron al lado de los parqueos… y señalo una chatarra… bueno un carro en mal estado/ ¡taran!... lo compre hace poco y he empezado a arreglarlo… mira acá… /subió la capota/ este es un motor algo antiguo… pero sirve bastante bien… y con un poco de mantenimiento hasta brillara… y bueno después de arreglar el motor y el circuito… lo pintare y le pondré el sonido

(Ritsu) wau… asombroso… "se emociona mucho cuando habla de autos… aunque no entendí casi nada"/el chico se quito la camisa se la dio a Ritsu… y metió la mano en el motor… esa vista era tremendamente buena… el era bastante atractivo sin camisa… y ver unas cuantas pecas asomarse entre sus hombros y espalda era muy agradable… sus brazos, podía verles en cada movimiento al esforzarse en algo… se podían ver firmes… a pesar de ser delgado su espalda era ancha… y su cintura no muy delgada pero se veía como la forma algo triangular… en realidad le quedaba bien el estilo sin camisa… una chorro de aceite salió rociándola a Ritsu/ ¿Qué esto?... ¿se quita cierto? /de repente se echo a reír/

(Koujiro) si se quita… ¿Qué es tan gracioso? /decía confundido/

(Ritsu) tu cara esta toda manchada de grasa /seguía burlándose…/ hey tengo que quitar esta mancha tiene que quedar impecable…

(Koujiro) tranquila… vamos adentro te pones una camisa mía mientras yo me deshago de esa mancha…

(Mío) están entrando… /mientras veía a la chica entrar a la casa/

(Sawako) Mío… vámonos /pidió a su amiga… en verdad eso de estar ahí la estaba matando/

(Mío) se están besando… dentro de la casa… el es atractivo ella ni se diga… el sin camisa… ella quitara la suya… terminara acostándose con el… y ade… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) ¡basta Mío!... déjala que se acueste con él… no entiendo porque tenemos que estar presente en la vida sexual de tu hermana…

(Mío) ¡no es mi hermana carajos! /alterada/

(Sawako) es tu hermana… Mío… te explico… hay dos tipos de personas… las que tienen todo a su favor para ganar pero que no se arriesgan por cobardes… entonces pierden en ese caso serias vos… y las que tienen todo en su contra y aun así se arriesgan… y ganan en este caso el chico que esta apunto de tirársela… Mío te enamoraste de ella y lo echaste todo a perder… pensaste que todo iba acabar cuando te acostaras con ella y ya… era obvio que no iba acabar… duerme en tu casa… ella siempre te importo es solo que ahora te importa como mujer… es normal que estés pendiente de ella… y era obvio que terminarías celándola siempre… duerme en tu casa… la conoces de hace muchísimo tiempo… tu plan era acostarte con ella… bueno ya lo cumpliste… ella siguió

(Mío) pero ella sabia que… /interrumpida/

(Sawako) es una adolescente… obvio que es una calentona… pero tambien es una chica y como todas a esa edad quieren enamorarse y babosear… sueñan con un amor para siempre… creen en los cuentos de hadas o las películas de acción donde el protagonista se queda con la chica y son felices… ese es su deber como adolescente… bien todas las adolescentes quieren un acoston… pero todas quieren enamorarse y ver burbujas en el aire… deberías entenderlo siempre fuiste la romántica que soñaba con ese tipo de cosas… bueno ella encontró un príncipe que le sirve… porque vos no serviste… hasta ella se dio cuenta que te enamoraste de ella… y aun así no lo aceptaste…

(Mío) si tanto me quería porque se fue con él /reclamo/

(Sawako) /suspiro/ y yo que pensé que la cabeza hueca era Yui… porque se canso de esperarte… el le da lo que vos no… y dentro de unos minutos terminara dándole incluso lo que vos le das… además el chico le gusta… es así Mío…

(Mío) odio cuando tenes razón… ¿y entonces que hago? /decepcionada/

(Sawako) vámonos y deja la en paz…

(Mío) no puedo dejarla… yo estoy desesperada… necesito que no se acueste con él

(Sawako) demasiado tarde… Mío lo mas que podes hacer es una ultima lucha… conquístala como debe ser… no pienses en tirártela… haz cosas por ella… que se yo… cómprale algo… o llévala algún lugar… enamórala de nuevo… ¡que se yo!... haz cosas que ella le gustan… nosotras ya no somos de esa edad… se supone que tenemos ventaja en eso… y no seas tan orgullosa… ahora llévame a mi casa… quiero cambiarme… /termino de decir/

(Mío) /arranco el carro y llevo a su amiga a su casa… luego volvió a la suya… no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza lo que Sawako le había dicho… y ella tenia razón… la única que termino enamorándose y que echo todo a perder era ella… ¿en realidad era posible que tuviese una mínima oportunidad?... por su mente pasaba un sinfín de cosas… pensando que podía hacer para que la castaña volviese con ella… aunque no hubiese una oportunidad tenia que hacer algo… estaba lo suficientemente desesperada para no hacerlo/ no puedo creer que sea yo la que este contando el tiempo para que ella vuelva… soy una estúpida /tirada en su cama/

…..

…

Ahí esta… ¿Cómo tuvo?... bueno esperemos a ver que hace esta Mío… por fin cayo a cuenta… se que fue lento pero a Mío le cuesta un poco aceptar algunas cosas… bueno ahí esta… gracias por leerme


	14. Guíados por el instinto

Olaaaaaa acá el capitulo… espero les guste a leer no quiero hacerles esperar mucho

….

**Tambien es tu primera vez**

(Koujiro) olvide cerrar la capota ya regreso… toma una camiseta y póntela no te preocupes yo me encargo de esa mancha /dijo a la castaña/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿de donde agarro la camisa?

(Koujiro) no te preocupes encontras rápido el camino a mi habitación… no es un gran misterio… ya regreso como recompensa a esa mancha preparare té

(Ritsu) que suerte la mía… tengo todo un amo de casa /rio/

(Koujiro) y excelente cocinero… ya regreso /le beso y fue a cerrar la capota del auto/

(Ritsu) /busco la habitación efectivamente fácil de encontrar en aquel mini apartamento te dabas la vuelta y encontrabas todo… pero tambien era muy acogedor/ impecable… el es muy ordenado… /fue la clóset… para buscar una camisa abrió el mismo… sentía que algo le estorbaba en las manos fue cuando cayo a cuenta que en sus manos tenia la camisa que el se quito… la puso en la cama y se quito su blusa… pensó que era mejor usar esa para no ensuciar mas pero un pequeño deseo se presento… miro hacia los lados… no vio a nadie… y olio la camisa/ su olor es agradable… en realidad me gusta…

(Koujiro) enc… /se corto al verla oler su camisa… su rostro empezó arder y noto que ella tambien tenia el rostro colorado… los dos parecían tontos/

(Ritsu) /eso era embarazoso… seguro se veía como tonta… los dos en medio de la habitación… ambos colorados… observo algo abultado en el short del chico… inmediatamente desvió la vista/ ah… tu… t-tu… p-p-p… tu pantalón…

(Koujiro) ¿mi pantalón? /lo sintió/ ¡no mires!... ¡carajos!... /quedo de rodillas en el suelo… y presionaba su entrepierna/ ¡bájate!... perdón n-no no era mi intención excitarme…

(Ritsu) uhm… /observaba al chico… estaba colorado pero parecía que la estaba pasando mal/ ¿estás bien?

(Koujiro) sal de la habitación por favor… tengo que…

(Ritsu) e-estás apoyado en la puerta… ¿podrías moverte? /avergonzada/

(Koujiro) "no puedo moverme… y no puedo hacer eso con ella acá… además dudo que pueda calmarme con ella acá…"

(Ritsu) "mierda… estoy segura que necesita… carajos… esto es oficial… estoy nerviosa" /observaba al chico de rodillas dándole la espalda… la cual estaba un tanto encorvada… y por como estaba se veía que estaba tratando de soportar el dolor en su entre pierna/ "es tan lindo… y esta tan bueno…"

(Koujiro) ¿podríamos? /avergonzado/

(Ritsu) ¿queres hacerlo? /avergonzada/

(Koujiro) por favor… m-me duele… y me da vergüenza calmarlo en frente tuyo… n-no podría… t-teniéndote en la misma habitación… /dijo en voz suave y totalmente avergonzado… no era la manera en la que soñaba… y estaba seguro que ella tampoco esperaba eso… pero necesitaba hacerlo/

(Ritsu) /se acerco a él… y le abrazo…/ esta bien… /su corazón latía a mil por horas… podía sentirle a él temblar tambien… el volteo… su rostro estaba enrojecido… y su mirada avergonzada… la castaña le beso para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien…/

(Koujiro) /su corazón se sentía aliviado… dentro de lo que cabía claro… le beso… vaya que le encantaba besarla… y por alguna razón sus besos eran mejor en ese momento… se detuvo… aun sentía dolor… pero tenia que observarla… ¿acaso aquello era real?... ¿ella era real?... estaba ahí después de semejante falta de respeto que termino haciendo… y ella seguía ahí… ella no traía mas blusa… solo el sostén de color blanco… sin detalles ni nada, perfecto para ella… quito su diadema amarilla… el cabello cayo… un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de el chico… se acerco a besarle… y trato de quitar el sostén pero como todo inútil… no pudo/ p-perdón

(Ritsu) yo lo quito… /quito el sostén… podía notar en él una enorme inseguridad…el la beso de nuevo… la miraba a los ojos… la castaña noto como los ojos de el se desviaban hacia sus senos… estaba nerviosa… insegura tambien… dudas con respecto a su cuerpo surgieron… era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre… y era la primera vez que vería a uno desnudo… la boca del iba besando hacia abajo… sintió un beso en uno de sus senos… el se puso de nuevo mirándole a la cara… la tomo del rostro le beso… y ambos se dejaron llevar hacia el suelo… el sonrió y bajo de nuevo a besar los senos de ella… se recostó un momento muy corto entre ellos… luego se aferro al seno izquierdo de la chica lamio… pero no era suficiente… empezó a chupar… se sentía demasiado bien… la boca de él en uno de sus senos… y la otra mano de él en el otro… podía sentir torpezas en sus manos… pero tambien aquella suavidad con la que él trataba de acariciarla…/

(Koujiro) "este el sabor de su piel… es tan suave… caben en mi boca… se siente demasiado bien… podría vivir aquí mi vida entera…"/ empezó a bajar por el abdomen… besándolo… era como si no le alcanzarán los besos… se sentía demasiado deseoso… subió de nuevo para besarla… ella tenia los labios hinchados… el quedo entre las piernas de ella… podía sentir el roce de su entre pierna con la intimidad de ella… eso era estar cerca del cielo… se sentía muy bien…/ "si así se siente con rozar… mi mente ni siquiera logra imaginar como será ahí adentro" /movió sus caderas… sentía ese roce espectacular aliviaba su malestar… bajo de nuevo siempre besando era imposible no hacerlo… sus manos eran gigantes en el cuerpo de Ritsu… la hacia ver tan fina… bajo el cierre de la falda… ella llevaba unas pantis blancas con un detalle de un pulpo bordado en amarillo en un esquina… era pequeño… pero era jodidamente lindo… aun sabiendo que esa ropa interior era de Ritsu… la bajo…. Podía ver el rostro avergonzado de ella… y sentir su propio corazón latir mas rápido aun… su respiración estaba fuera de control… ella era linda… se veía el desnivel de su abdomen y el vientre… era hermosa en sus ojos… era su turno de desnudarse… entonces la inseguridad se hizo presente…/ "¿y si no le gusto?... ¿y se cree que es feo?... ¿y si cree que es pequeño?... peor… y si es mas pequeño que el de aquel chico…"

(Ritsu) /le observó inseguro/ ¿q-que pasa?

(Koujiro) tengo miedo de no gustarte /dijo avergonzado/

(Ritsu) ¿te guste?

(Koujiro) pero es que vos sos linda… tu cuerpo es delicado y el mío… /la chica se levanto… quedando de rodillas junto con él… sintió abrazarle… y tímidamente la chica empezó a desabotonar el pantalón de él… la cabeza de ella apoyada en el pecho de el/

(Ritsu) /sus manos temblaban… pero el tambien temblaba… el short callo al suelo… él termino de quitarlo… el llevaba un bóxer tallado en negro… el bulto se hacia notar mas… su corazón latía mas fuerte… bien ya había visto en los libros como era aquello… pero no era lo mismo verlo en vivo… y mucho menos sabiendo que eso iba estar dentro de ella… claro que era para morirse de nervios… metió sus dedos en la orilla del bóxer… los deslizo por el mismo… luego se decidió a bajarlos… no estaba tan mal… obviamente se sorprendió… era primera vez que lo veía tan cerca… y así… pero no le desagrado en lo absoluto… el chico termino de quitarse la ropa interior… había que aceptar que él desnudo era de buen ver… no había delicadez y nada era fino en su cuerpo… eso era lo que lo hacia tan perfecto… se abrazo del cuello de él y lo beso/ estas perfecto /guiándose ambos de nuevo al suelo… el nervio bajo un poco… el quedo entre sus piernas… sabia que era el momento/

(Koujiro) /estaban desnudos… era el momento… su entrepierna rozo ahora desnuda con la intimidad de ella… ambos gimieron en suave… el agarro su entre pierna para poder hacerle entrar… lo acerco… y empezó a presionar con la fuerza de su cadera noto en el rostro de ella dolor/

(Ritsu) solo hazlo /dolía… no era mucho… pero si el no seguía dolería mas… supuso que era porque aun era mitad virgen… el termino de entrar… carajos que dolía…/

(Koujiro) "cálido y ajustado… mierda esto tiene que ser el cielo…" /empezó a moverse… entrar y salir… su vientre rozaba con el de ella… sentía los senos pequeños de ella… acariciar su pecho…/

(Ritsu) /se abrazo de el… aquel pecho era casi plano… pero era perfecto… aquella espalda ancha y fuerte… que a puras penas notaba sus aruños… el dolor empezaba a pasar… la castaña empezó a mover sus caderas… le escucho gemir… el rostro de él denotaba satisfacción… el era jodidamente hermoso… Ritsu quito la tira del cabello de él… el cual se deslizo por los lados de su rostro… la castaña cerraba sus ojos… los gemidos eran inevitables… carajos eso era increíble… y mas verle sudar… el sudor en su rostro… sentir el de la espalda en sus manos… el que se mezcla entre sus vientres… bajo sus manos a la cintura de él para jalarle/

(Koujiro) /entendió que ella quería con un poco mas de fuerza… así lo hizo… y un poco mas rápido… eso era algo indescriptible… ahora entendía porque el sexo era tan popular… era como si el mundo ahora tuviera sentido… los nervios las inseguridades se fueron… ahora no importaba nada mas… estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que amaba… ella estaba sudando y sus ojos mieles entre cerrados… y sus pequeñas manos presionarle contra su cuerpo delgado… ¿Qué mas se podía pedir?... el cabello de ella estaba humedecido por el sudor… y que le haya soltado su cabello le dio un alivio… sentirse que era lo suficientemente atractivo para ella… era ajustado ahí dentro… pero era increíble y el tope de su cuerpo con el de ella… estaban completos… estaban justos… estaban conectados… no había comparación precisa para aquel sentimiento… era como si el deseo carnal y el deseo espiritual se hubiesen unidos… solo quería moverse para estar ahí dentro… ese placer inexplicable… el dolor estaba presente… lo entendía el estaba llegando a su limite… pero aun no sabia si ella había llegado…/ estoy llegando

(Ritsu) aguanta un poco mas… /necesitaba un poco mas… necesitaba que el lo hiciera un poco mas… un poco más ni un carajo quería seguir así… eso sentía demasiado bien… y el haciendo lo posible por complacerla… el era encantador… era imposible no enamorase de él… sentirse incluida en aquel acto era asombroso… su vientre estaba acumulándose… ahora si era el momento… podía notar que el no aguantaba mas… pero aun así seguía… esa corriente ese agotamiento… estaba presente… no aguantaba mas… su cuerpo empezaba a vaciarse… y pudo sentir que el tambien estaba terminando… aquello se sentía bien… era como un desahogo… era como liberarse/

(Koujiro) "esto es increíble… logramos hacerlo juntos… por poco y lo hago antes"… /termino acostado sobre ella… su rostro entre los senos de ella… y sentía la mano de ella enredada en su cabello… podía sentirla confiada… y adueñada de él/ te amo…

(Ritsu) tambien te amo… /respiraba agitada/

(Koujiro) esta fue mi primera vez con una mujer…

(Ritsu) eso significa que te convertiste en hombre conmigo… eso es perfecto… es lindo saber que me quede con tu virginidad… discúlpame

(Koujiro) tambien fui tu primera vez… todo lo que fue antes de mi… me tiene sin cuidado… porque no estuve ahí… me importa todo lo que haces desde que estoy…te amo Ritsu… no te imaginas cuanto /le abrazo con un poco de fuerzas… y sumergido entre los senos de ella/ discúlpame porque fue de esta manera… y nada especial

(Ritsu) fue especial… es solo que fue diferente… es todo… y para ser nuestra primera vez… estuvimos geniales…

(Koujiro) ¿te parece?... creo que dure poco…

(Ritsu) /sus ojos se afilaron/ la práctica hace al maestro…

(Koujiro) te me estas insinuando… /le beso… se levanto… la levanto en sus brazos/

(Ritsu) /se sonrojo/ ¡¿Qué haces?

(Koujiro) vamos a la cama… no quiero que te resfríes… ¿tenes hambre?... pedimos comida… me siento demasiado perezoso para cocinar… además… quiero estar aquí… pegadito a vos… /abrazado al cuerpo de ella… sobre ella para mirarle a la cara/

(Ritsu) bien… ¿Qué pedimos?... /indecisa/

(Koujiro) comida rápida

(Ritsu) barata tambien… bueno… hay pizza… hamburguesa… y yakisoba

(Koujiro) pizza descartada… detesto al pizza… hamburguesas…

(Ritsu) /sabia que ese odio por la pizza tenia doble sentido… pero no menciono nada… arruinaría el momento/ Hamburguesas serán…

(Koujiro) deja que llamo yo… /tomo el teléfono y pidió la comida/ dice que viene en media hora… /se acostó al lado de ella/ tenemos tiempo para practicar… /se insinuó… no podía negar que quería mas/

(Ritsu) ¿seguro que aguantas? /bromeo/

(Koujiro) ¿estas retándome? /reto tambien/

(Ritsu) /le beso… se sentó sobre él… el se sentó tambien… el estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama… tenia sus piernas abierta… y obviamente reacciono bastante rápido a los incentivos de la castaña… quien compartía la misma mirada con el chico… estaban hundidos en la lujuria… sintió las manos de él en su cadera… mientras el chupaba sus senos… ese tipo había aprendido rápido… estaba en su naturaleza… podía sentir la entre pierna de él rozando su intimidad… tentándole… aquella situación era exquisita… demasiado… el tomo entre sus manos su entrepierna para facilitarle a la castaña que se penetrara… sacando gemidos de ella… /

(Koujiro) /eso era lo mejor… ¿Cómo hacía ella para convertir cada momento mejor que el anterior?... ella era un sueño… sus senos subían y bajaban… ella movía sus caderas… era imposible no estar idiotizado con aquella mujer… ella era una mujer completa… era suya… ella estaba segura de si… haciéndole el amor a él… confiada de su poder sobre él… adueñada de aquel espacio de aquella situación… Koujiro poso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella… para ayudarle… ella era algo liviana debido a su estatura y su delgadez… no había nada mejor que aquello… ella con sus ojos cerrados y su labio inferior mordido por sus dientes… los gemidos que se lograban escapar de su boca… el sudor que empezaba a rodar entre sus senos… las manos del chico se deslizaron por la espalda de ella… para presionarla con su cuerpo… sentir los senos de ella presionados con su pecho… solo le permitían cerrar sus ojos y acompañarla en aquella fantasía… no había razonamiento alguno… solo instinto entre ambos… era como si uno supiera lo que el otro necesitaba y viceversa… ella se agarro del respaldo de la cama…. Movía sus caderas era imponente… ella abrió sus ojos… sonrió… y metió su boca en el cuello de él… mordió… y chupo… dejando marca… marcándole como suyo/

(Ritsu) /era de ella… de nadie mas… el mundo tenia que saberlo… era tan genial sentirse presa de sus manos grandes… rodeado su cintura, sus caderas… paseando por su espalda… verlo idiota por ella… era increíble… verlo cerrar sus ojos y gemir… verle pedirle mas… ver su pecho sudoroso… su cabello ahora tambien mojado… sentir al mover sus caderas chocar con el vientre de él… el era mágico… no tenia que hacer mucho… su cuerpo estaba nuevamente llegando a su limite… se abrazo a él para poder culminar… sintiendo para su suerte… que él hubiese terminado tambien… ahora si el cuerpo no aguantaba mas… era cursi… pero solo quería estar acostada y pegada a su cuerpo… su cuerpo tosco quizás pero hermoso… aquellas pecas regadas que la embobaban… ese tipo le encantaba… bien… era celoso… machista… pero la cuidaba… la incluía… la amaba eso lo podía sentir… quedo recostada en su pecho… no tenían vergüenza… y saber que ella había sido al primera que sintió su cuerpo… era de enorgullecerse… que suerte haber encontrado un virgen… y mas aun poder ser tan arrogante y egoísta de haberlo convertido en hombre…/ me encantas…

(Koujiro) /se abrazo con ella… la lluvia comenzó a hacer presciencia… y ella sobre su pecho… sentía como el corazón de ella se calmaba poco a poco/ eh Ritsu… deja que nos arropemos… ¿podrías quedarte esta noche? /pidió… rogando por un si/

(Ritsu) muero por hacerlo… pero tengo que llegar a casa… digo… papá no es tonto… sabrá que me quedare acá aunque le mienta…

(Koujiro) es cierto… tenes razón… y mira que no me partiría solo la cara ahora… me haría pedacitos… ¡ah!... te encanta aprovecharte de mi debilidad por vos /sintió los dientes de ella morder su pecho/

(Ritsu) moría por morder tu pecho… no sabia que eras tan sensible /rio burlona/

…..

….

**¿Resignarme?**

Caminaba de una lado a otro… tenia que aceptarlo quería morirse… sabia que él estaba con ella… sabia que estaban juntos… la estaba matando… se sentó en su cama… se recostó sobre su almohada… y simplemente empezó a llorar… la rabia, los celos la estaban ahogando… el acababa de ganar una batalla… el estaba con ella…

(Mío) /estaba llena de rabia… sus lagrimas no fueron de tristeza alguna… era envidia… y todo sentimiento que se le pareciera… lo odiaba como en su vida no había odiado a nadie… el estaba haciéndose con su mujer… peor ahora compartían la misma mujer… para alguien tan egoísta como lo era Mío eso era peor que morir… era tarde casi las ocho de la noche y ella no volvía… hasta que se escucho la puerta abrir… bajo corriendo… su madre la miro sospechosa… y el padre de Ritsu sorprendido… ella iba entrando… traía el cabello mojado…/ "esta aquí… lo hizo… se ve en su mirada…" /miro a Yahiko/ "el ya lo noto"

(Yahiko) ya vinieron… ¿Qué tal el día? /ambos estaban sonrojados… podía notarse vergüenza en los dos/ ¿Por qué no me cuentan que hicieron?

(Ritsu) f-fuimos a una convención de autos… y de mangas…

(Yahiko) y luego ¿Qué hicieron? /sonriente/

(Koujiro) fuimos a ver mi proyecto…

(Yahiko) ¿y terminaron teniendo sexo?... ¿Por qué traes el cabello mojado? /contramino/

(Sasaki) cariño… esta lloviendo… deja a los chicos… /trato de tranquilizarle… aunque era imposible ella era su niña… su única hija mujer lo entendía perfecto/

(Koujiro) de hecho yo venia a pedirle permiso… para llevar a Ritsu a mi casa… para presentarla a mi familia… este fin de semana que viene… ¿se puede? /en verdad el estaba matándolo y taladrándole con la mirada…/

(Yahiko) esta bien… /el chico sonrió triunfante/ pero Mío chan les acompaña

(Ritsu)¿Por qué tiene que venir?... ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

(Sasaki) creo que Ricchan tiene razón… no da que Mío vaya /trato de persuadir a su marido/

(Yahiko) /¿y que le importaba? Mientras ese tipo tuviera las manos lejos de su hija… eso estaba bien… / creo que Mío chan es como una hermana para Ritsu… y como somos una familia y ella es más joven que nosotros debería acompañarlos… si no van hacer nada malo… ¿Cuál es el problema?

(Koujiro) creo que Yahiko san tiene razón… no veo cual es el problema… Akiyama san… usted es bienvenida

(Ritsu) no decidas también por mi… no la quiero en el viaje… es todo… prefiero que venga mi papá o Sasaki san… pero no ella… es molesta… /señalo a Mío/

(Mío) yo no tengo problema… en realidad me da igual… ¿Cuándo seria el viaje?

(Koujiro) el próximo fin de semana… yo vendría por usted… y luego pasamos por Ritsu…

(Mío) por mi bien… luego me decís que cosas tengo que llevar… bueno estoy arriba cualquier cosa… buenas noches /subió a su recamara/

(Koujiro) bueno me voy… buenas noches Yahiko san… Sasaki san… buenas noches amor… /le tomo del rostro y le beso… luego salió de la casa de Ritsu y fue a la suya/

(Ritsu) voy a subir… /subió… entro a su habitación y Mío estaba ahí…/ ¿ahora que?

(Mío) ¿te acostaste con él cierto?... /se acerco a ella…/ ¿te acostaste con él?

(Ritsu) lo que es obvio no se pregunta Mío… sal de mi cuarto… quiero dormir /le pidió salir… bueno casi la corrió/

(Mío) salgamos mañana… por favor /pidió a la chica/

(Ritsu) no… estaré ocupada… además mañana vuelvo al colegio temprano

(Mío) te llevo… y no es pregunta… /aclaro rápido/

(Ritsu) no quiero Mío… quiero estar acá en casa… y pasar con Satoshi y Koujiro va venir… pasaremos el día juntos…

(Mío) entonces lo pasare con ustedes…

(Ritsu) haz lo que quieras… / se quito la ropa… se cambio… y se metió al baño lavo sus dientes… Mío aun estaba en la puerta… luego la castaña volvió y se metió en la cama…/

(Mío) /entro a la habitación… hecho seguro… se metió a la cama con Ritsu… le abrazo/ perdóname

(Ritsu) bien Mío… ¿podrías irte?... me siento cansada… /dijo desanimada/

(Mío) lo sé mi amor… /dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica/

(Ritsu) no hagas esto Mío… no te jodas ni me jodas mas… ándate de mi cuarto por favor /es verdad que no quería problemas… pero ella se dañaba y eso tambien le dolía a ella/ ya fue Mío… solo olvídalo

(Mío) supongo que seria lo mejor… pero no puedo… estoy quemándome… estoy celosa… envidiosa… ya no se que hacer

(Ritsu) solo vuelve a olvidarte de todo… así estaremos bien las dos… no llores Mío… es lo mejor… así no nos lastimamos mas… anda a tu cuarto… y ya no me hables a no ser que sea necesario…

(Mío) /se levanto de la cama… y fue a su habitación…/ "no puedo darte ese gusto… todo menos eso"

…

No quiero creer que pensaron que no lo pondría… ¿acaso no es obvio que amo estas escenas?... trate de hacerlos lo mas torpe posible que el instinto de ambos me permitiera espero les haya gustado… bueno nos leemos y espero reviews


	15. Sana competencia

Ola que tal… bueno acá el otro cap… vengo llegando del gimnasio y lo voy subiendo espero les guste… bueno a leer

…

(Mío) ¿Por qué tenemos que viajar en tren?... podríamos haber usado mi auto…

(Koujiro) entonces no tendría gracia… la idea es que viera el paisaje…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬"… este viaje será demasiado largo… /dijo en voz suave/

(Mío y Koujiro) ¿uhm?

(Ritsu) nada… "esto es molesto… ¿Por qué tengo que ir en medio?" b-buscare asiento

(Koujiro) esta lleno luego nos sentaremos… no te preocupes me encargare de ello… /le beso/

(Mío) /le empujo suavemente para que no se viese violento/ no es el momento de muestras de cariño

(Ritsu) "definitivamente este viaje será demasiado largo" ya chicos… vamos tranquilos… ¿siempre haces este viaje cuando regresas donde tus padres? /pregunto a Koujiro/

(Koujiro) uhm… es que se ve el paisaje… es agradable sentir aquel ambiente campestre a los alrededores… es agradable… "¿Por qué Akiyama me mira de esa manera?... es como si quisiera matarme… esto es incomodo… en realidad ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando cuándo accedí a que viniera?... no me dejara a solas con Ritsu ni un momento… que molesto"

(Mío) "ni que se piense que voy a dejarlo tocarla… ya de por si esta demasiado pegado con ella… imbécil"

(Ritsu) "necesito inmediatamente un lugar para sentarme… esta tensión es molesta… estar tan cerca del rostro y de los senos de Mío es insoportable... la respiración de Kou chan en mi cuello… esto es incomodo… si esto sigue así"

(Mío) /era casi un viaje perfecto… excepto por que el iba pegado tras de ella… ver a la castaña sonrojada y avergonzada… no era algo de todos los días…/ ¿estás bien? /dijo suave a su oreja izquierda/

(Ritsu) uhm… "por alguna razón siento que compiten…" ¿f-falta mucho?

(Koujiro) acabamos de subirnos Ritsu… claro que falta mucho…

Tres horas después…

(Koujiro) ¡ay!... ¡que dolor! /aquel dolor recorría su cuerpo/

(Mío) por fin despertaste… termina de levantarte imbécil

(Koujiro) ¿eh?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué me trata así? /tocaba su cabeza… sentía un dolor bastante insoportable/

(Mío) el tren se volcó… eso pasa… /estaba toda sucia… y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar/

(Koujiro) ¡¿Ritsu? /se sentó/ ¡ay!... ¿Dónde está?

(Mío) ella no despierta… /señalo a su lado/ y los que sobrevivieron se han marchado… todos por diferentes lados…

(Koujiro) /se acerco a Ritsu/ Ritsu… ¿me escuchas?... linda… despierta… ¡despierta carajos! /aquella sensación era desesperante/ mierda… no puede estar pasando esto… /se recostó en el pecho de Ritsu/ ella respira y su corazón sigue a latiendo… ella esta desmayada…

(Mío) pero no despierta… esto es tu culpa… si hubiésemos venido en coche no hubiese pasado esto… me parece que sos un idiota…

(Koujiro) ¿acaso crees que no lo sé?... si algo le paso yo me muero… /decía preocupado y desesperado/

(Mío) podrías empezar a morirte… la lastimaste /sabia que no era culpa del chico pero sentía que era así… estaba enrabiada lo odiaba /

(Koujiro) ella esta viva… si la saco de aquí podre llevarla a un hospital…

(Mío) estamos en medio del bosque… ¿Cómo carajos se supone que vamos a saber a donde ir?

(Koujiro) caminare lo que sea necesario… tiene que haber alguna salida…

(Mío) es tu culpa… ella esta inconsciente por tu causa… si no fueras tan estúpido /interrumpida/

(Koujiro) ¡ya deja de criticarme y decide!... ¿venís con nosotros o no?...

(Mío) estúpido… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a dejarla en tus manos de nuevo? /dijo muy seria y en voz suave/

(Koujiro) entonces espera acá…

(Mío) ¿adonde vas?...

(Koujiro) en el tren tiene que haber algunas cosas que podamos ocupar… roguemos que no las hayan tomado… además de nuestro equipaje… espera acá… /se adentro a lo que quedaba de aquel tren… logro encontrar algunas cosas… encontró sus maletas y agarro algunos abrigos de los que ya estaban muertos… luego regreso con Mío/ encontré este poco de agua… /saco un camisa limpia de su maleta la mojo… y paso por los labios de Ritsu… luego por el rostro… la chica empezaba recuperar la conciencia/ ¡Ritsu!

(Mío) ¡esta despertando!... ¡por fin! /acaricio el cabello… sus lagrimas empezaron a salir…/ mi amor estaba tan asustada

(Koujiro) "¿mi amor?... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?... como esta la situación mejor lo dejo pasar…" /ignoro por el momento lo que acaba de escuchar/ ¿Cómo te sentís amor?

(Ritsu) ah… me duele… /sentía que la cabeza le iba explotar… y sentía dolor en su pie/ mi pie… me duele… ¿Qué paso?

(Mío) el tren se volcó… y /llanto/

(Koujiro) Akiyama san nos saco del mismo… a los dos… vamos a buscar otro lugar… le he dicho a Akiyama san que empecemos a caminar… /ayudo a sentar a Ritsu… y le coloco su abrigo/ empezara a hacer frio… cúbrete con esto… te llevare en mi espalda… Akiyama san podría llevar algunas de las cosas… hay que buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos es tarde y anochecerá pronto…

(Mío) "mierda… ¿pasaremos la noche en el bosque?... respira Mío… por lo menos estamos vivas… "

(Ritsu) Mío… todo esta bien… ¿cierto Kou chan? /algo nerviosa/

(Koujiro) si amor… todo esta bien… no les pasara nada… no dejare que las dañen… ahora… sube a mi espalda… te llevare… es una suerte que tengas esa figura… /bromeo/

(Ritsu) ¿tratas de seducirme? /siguió la broma/

(Mío) ¿podrían parar?... esto es serio… estamos perdidos en medio de este tenebroso bosque… y ustedes bromean como si todo estuviera bien

(Koujiro) tranquila Akiyama s… /interrumpido/

(Mío) no me pidas que me tranquilice… /sintió la mano de Ritsu en su hombro/

(Ritsu) tranquila Mío… todo va estar bien… estamos vivos… es una buena señal… ¿no te parece? /trato de tranquilizarle/

(Mío) uhm… tengo miedo

(Koujiro) no dejare que le pase nada… se que mi palabra no vale… pero no dejare que le pase nada… tendrá que confiar en mi… "lo que faltaba… Akiyama san le tiene miedo a la oscuridad… y dentro de un par de horas va anochecer" bueno vamos… agárrate bien… Akiyama san no se aleje de mí…

(Mío) uhm… "esto es humillante… si no estuviera muriéndome de miedo…" /camino tras de él… caminaron mas de una hora… llegaron a un claro entre el bosque…/ ¿p-porque paramos?

(Koujiro) nos quedamos aquí… es mejor… buscare para hacer fuego… quédense acá… /se adentro por material para fuego en el bosque de nuevo…/

(Ritsu) vamos a estar bien Mío… tranquila /Mío se recostó entre sus piernas quedando su cabeza justo en su pecho… sabia que ella tenia un especial temor en ese tipo de situaciones sobre todo si no conocía el lugar/

(Mío) ¿estás segura que no moriremos? /preocupada/

(Ritsu) claro que no Mío…

(Mío) si no hubiésemos venido… nada de esto estuviera pasando

(Ritsu) deja de quejarte Mío… ya estamos aquí no podemos volver el tiempo atrás… ya no lo martirices… ya él se siente lo suficiente culpable para hacerlo solo… además no tendrías porque estar aquí… tendrías que estar en casa… de alguna manera tambien es mi culpa que estés aquí

(Mío) ¬_¬ bien… /levanto su rostro… quedando frente al de ella…/ vine porque no aguanto los celos… lo sabes… /acerco su rostro mas al de ella… de manera de sentir su aliento/ ¿acaso no se nota mi desesperación?...

(Ritsu) /podía sentir la respiración incitadora de Mío… la cual la ponía nerviosa… simplemente no aguanto le tomo el rostro y la beso… vaya que extrañaba sus labios… ella presiono contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyada… se separo/

(Mío) no pares… me gusta que me beses… dudo que el venga ahora… /le beso de nuevo… pero al castaña le separo/

(Ritsu) no es eso Mío… ¿no se porque hago esto?... es obvio que te hace mal… y claramente le hará mal a él… no puedo ser mas egoísta de lo que ya soy… no puedo jugar con los dos…

(Mío) y lo escoges a él…

(Koujiro) encontré lo suficiente… además encontré algunas frutas… caminando hacia allá hay unas pozas… podremos limpiarnos mañana temprano… encenderé el fuego… /el silencio reinaba… ninguno de los tres hablaba… encendió una fogata… dio un poco de lo que tenían a Ritsu… y luego ella se durmió… estaba adolorida y cansada… eso lo sabia… después de un rato miro a Mío/ ¿llevas mucho tiempo conociendo a Ritsu?

(Mío) desde que yo tenia diez años y ella cuatro… /sonrió/

(Koujiro) ¿se llevaban bien antes?

(Mío) si… creo que si… cuando conocí a Ritsu ella era muy chica y se llevaba con todos… /rio/ la primera vez que la vi… llevaba un vestido amarillo claro y estaba sucio porque ella se había revolcado en el suelo… mi mami y Yahiko san iban a presentarnos a ellos y bueno… Ritsu andaba en el jardín de aquel restaurante lujoso… su padre me pidió que fuera por ella… para que nos conociéramos y eso… y fui… y ella saltaba tratando de alcanzar un globo para que el árbol no lo reventara

(Koujiro) hasta Ritsu era dulce de pequeña

(Mío) ¿dulce?... ¬_¬… ella quería reventarlo con sus manos… pero de repente miro a su alrededor… y se había olvidado donde estaba… y comenzó a llorar… y se agarro de mi vestido y me decía llena de mocos y lagrimas que quería a su papá

(Koujiro) /sonrojo/ kawaii… que envidia ver eso…

(Mío) pedófilo

(Koujiro) hare de cuenta que no dijo eso… ¿desde entonces se llevan bien?

(Mío) uhm… ella y yo siempre fuimos apegadas… yo le leía cuentos a mi siempre me gustaron… ella decía que si yo lo leía le gustaban… y quedaba dormida en mis piernas… era muy linda… pero lamentablemente tuvo que crecer…

(Koujiro) ¿Qué tiene de lamentable?... a mi me encanta así crecidita "soy un pervertido… ah… pero crecidita esta linda"

(Mío) exactamente eso… los hombres tras ella… las mujeres acosándola… "¿a quien carajos no le gusta crecidita?"

(Koujiro) ¿Por qué fue que pelearon y empezaron a llevarse bien?

(Mío) porque… "¿Por qué fue?... no puedo creer que ni siquiera lo recuerde" no lo recuerdo… /miro a Ritsu/ no tengo idea porque nos alejamos… /se acostó al lado de Ritsu mirándole dormir/ "¿Por qué fue que dejamos de ser amigas?... ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto?... aun tiene esa cara de niña tramposa… es tan linda…" /no dejaba de buscar en su mente la razón por la cual se habían separado…/ "nos bañábamos juntas… dormíamos juntas… mi vida era su vida… caminábamos juntas a la escuela… la escuela… ya lo recuerdo… aquel chico entro en su vida convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo… no puedo creer que yo sea tan enferma… era eso la aleje y la culpe por mi inseguridad … ahora recuerdo…" /sus ojos se cerraron teniéndola a ella como su ultima imagen del día/

(Koujiro) "¿Qué se supone que haga?... todo seria mas fácil si Akiyama san fuera hombre… arreglaríamos las cosas como tal… pero tenia que ser mujer… esto es una mierda… ¿Cómo se supone que compita con una mujer?... no puedo partirle la cara… no puede gritarle… ser hombre tiene mucha desventaja… además haga lo que haga… el que va a quedar mal siempre voy a ser yo… esto es una mierda… voy a cambiar a Ritsu de lugar… tampoco que se le voy a dejar fácil… ¿cierto?... suficiente tuvo hoy con besarla" /se acerco a donde estaban ellas… movió a Ritsu un poco y quedo entre las dos…/

(Mío) /a la mañana siguiente… abrió sus ojos… y no veía a Ritsu… pero escucho la risa de la castaña… se sentó y se dio cuenta que entre ellas estaba Koujiro/ que tipo tan molesto

(Ritsu) jajaja… a mi me parece lindo… buenos días Mío… ¿dormiste bien?

(Mío) ¿Por qué el esta entre nosotras?... ayer el estaba allá /señalo en frente de ellas/

(Ritsu) el sueño de un hombre joven y sano es dormir entre dos mujeres lindas /se echo a reír/

(Mío) eso no es gracioso… ¿Cómo esta tu pie?

(Ritsu) hinchado… "y me esta matando el dolor"… pero estoy bien… espero Kou chan se despierte rápido… estoy hambrienta…

(Mío) yo traje comida… espero aun este bien… /abrió su pequeño maletín y saco una comidera… la abrió/ aun sirve… toma… se ve desordenado pero esta bueno aun /le escucho a el gimotear/

(Koujiro) uhm… /abrió sus ojos/

(Ritsu) buenos días bello durmiente…

(Koujiro) como príncipe sos de los peores… tenias que despertarme con un beso

(Ritsu) jajaja… lo sé… pero te veías lindo durmiendo que me encapriche y quería seguir viéndote dormir… pero el beso igual te lo doy… /le beso/ buenos días…

(Koujiro) /bostezo/ buenos días… tengo pereza

(Mío) no estamos en un picnic ¿lo saben cierto? /dijo molesta a los dos/

(Koujiro) lo sabemos Akiyama san… pero tener a Ricchan así a mi lado… ¿Por qué querría levantarme? /se sentó… tomo el rostro de la castaña y lo beso… un beso profundo…/ "toma eso… esta mujer es mía… me siento tan infantil" bueno ya que hubo un poquito de ejercicio matutino… vamos a las pozas… limpiare ese golpe y nos bañamos… para tener energía para seguir… "¿Cómo puedo saber hasta donde llegaron juntas?... definitivamente solo de esa manera… que mierda…" bueno entonces te llevo a las pozas y Akiyama san y vos toman una ducha…

(Ritsu) bien… /Koujiro la cargo y bajaron a las pozas…. No es que se iban a dar una gran baño pero se quitarían el mal olor y el malestar aunque sea un poco… les dejo ahí y luego el se marcho… Ritsu quito su ropa y se metió al rio… Mío igual al lado suyo…/ esto se siente bien el agua fresca…

(Mío) uhm… Ritsu… /le llamo/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa?

(Mío) perdóname…

(Ritsu) ya te dije que lo olvides… /interrumpida/

(Mío) no me refiero a eso… me refiero a alejarte… por cambiar tanto… por tratarte tan mal todo este tiempo… si yo no me hubiera alejado y cambiado tanto nosotras estuviéramos juntas… perdón /su frente estaba apoyada en la cabeza de Ritsu del lado de la oreja derecha… beso el cuello de la chica/ perdóname…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué cambiaste?... ¿Por qué te alejaste tanto de mi?... te extrañe mucho /suave y algo infantil/

(Mío) lo sé… recién me doy cuenta… porque soy una enferma /resignada y decepcionada/

(Ritsu) no digas eso

(Mío) es la verdad… estaba tan celosa que hubieran mas personas alrededor tuyo que… prefería tenerte lejos antes que compartirte… y eras tan segura… y yo tan cobarde… tan débil… siempre temiendo de todo… solo quería ser mas fuerte y menos cobarde para restregarte en la cara que estaba mejor sin vos… pero me ha salido bastante caro y nada efectivo… y luego ya eras una mujer y pensar que alguien mas te tuviera me mataba… pero mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar que estaba equivocada… que te necesito para vivir… que ahora no me importa compartirte si tengo aunque sea un poco de tu atención de tu amor

(Ritsu) /se echo a reír/ tonta… mi atención siempre fue en vos… que broma no… hubiese matado por oír esto meses atrás… no me mal interpretes… en verdad siento un alivio me preguntaba… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que no me quisieras mas?... ¿Por qué razón me habías cambiado?... pero saber que no me odiabas es una alivio… te extrañe tanto…

(Mío) prefieres a ella ¿cierto?... esa Mío de antes… si es así, entonces ¿Por qué saliste con esta?

(Ritsu) pensé que la tonta era yo… porque yo te amo no importa como seas… igual te quiero… has sido parte de mi vida… desde que tengo uso de razón… nunca voy a dejar de quererte aunque a veces te odie… y quiera partirte la cara… siempre voy a quererte

(Mío) déjalo

(Ritsu) me siento bien con él… y no podría lastimarle… tambien lo quiero

(Mío) tenes que querer mas a uno que al otro… /beso el cuello nuevamente/ escógeme /se puso frente a la castaña tomo agua en sus manos… y la dejaba caer sobre el hombro de la chica… se acerco a ella para besarla/ escógeme

(Ritsu) para con esto Mío…

(Mío) ¿Por qué?... si se que te gusta y a mi tambien… el no va a saberlo

(Ritsu) no es eso Mío… es mejor que no… deja de besarme /su tono un tanto suplicante… sabia que Mío tenia control de ella cuando se trataba de caricias… su corazón empezaba a latir fuerte… y Mío no se detenía… las manos de Mío se escabullían por su cuerpo dentro del agua…/

(Mío) no pesas en el agua… ni fuera de ella… /rio… le levantó un poco para dejarla en sus piernas… ella estaba apoyada en una roca algo grande… Mío coloco sus manos a los lados de la castaña… presiono con su cuerpo y le beso metió su lengua y recorrió su boca saboreando cada parte de ella…/ te amo tanto… es lo único real en mi… este amor que te tengo… /besaba el cuello de la chica… podía verla eriza… bajo para posar sus manos en los senos de ella… acariciando sus senos estimulándolos para poder meterlos a su boca… ella enredo sus manos en el cabello negro de ella… quien bajaba poco a poco con sus labios… beso los senos de ella…/ deja que lave tu cuerpo /metió el seno de la chica en su boca… y lo saboreo de sus bocas salían gemidos… es que la sensación de tenerlos en la boca en realidad era grandiosa… le jalo de las piernas para quedar pegadas… paro/ regresemos

(Ritsu) uhm "¿Qué se supone que fue eso?... me dejo con ganas… debería agradecerle… pero estoy que me lleva el diablo… odio que me dejen con ganas… pero me lo merezco por jugar con los dos" /se cambiaron… como llevaban ropa para quedarse… no hubo problema alguno con los cambios de ropa… Mío la llevo en su espalda a Ritsu ya que no podía caminar aun/

(Koujiro) ¿Qué tal el baño?

(Ritsu) muy agradable… la verdad fue refrescante

(Koujiro) ya veo… "claro con ella encima… otro punto para Akiyama san… es cien por ciento más atractiva que yo… que molestia" ¿Cómo sigue tu pie?

(Ritsu) duele… Kou chan… ¿no se me va caer el pie? /ingenuamente preocupada/

(Koujiro) /se echo a reír/ ¿Cómo se te va caer el pie amor?... no permitiré que eso suceda… mientras se bañaban fui en busca de algunas cosas… y prepare esto… dame a acá tu piecito… ah mira que es lindo… / acaricio el mismo… y lo beso… luego embadurnó el mismo con lo que había preparado/ esto duele un poco… lo sé pero calmara el malestar y bajara la hinchazón puede que solo hayas torcido tu pie en realidad no sé… pero esto definitivamente te hará sentir mejor… tienes una mancha en tu cuello… algún animal peligroso pudo haberte picado… "vaya que es peligrosa"

(Mío) se le ve linda la marca… /insistió/

(Koujiro) si aunque es muy pequeña la haré mas grande /metió sus boca en el cuello de la castaña… y chupo, lamio y mordió/ ahora si esperemos un momento y será lo suficientemente buena… además que succione el veneno o residuo que pudo haber quedado

(Mío) "idiota… el ya se dio cuenta… pero si digo algo ella se sentirá mal…" se ve grotesca

(Koujiro) para nada se ve linda

(Ritsu) ¿pueden dejarse de joderme?... en verdad me duele el pie… y me importa un carajo si están compitiendo… me siento algo cansada en verdad… les prometo que escogeré cuando salgamos de esta… pero no me jodan mas O`_´O /el dolor empezaba a desesperarla/

(Koujiro y Mío) discúlpame

(Koujiro) ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que ya lo sabia?

(Ritsu) simple… los dos actúan igual cuándo alguien esta cerca de mi… los dos se comportan así… y solo estamos los tres… "me siento tan irritada" ¿podemos seguir?... en verdad el dolor sigue y quiero un doctor duele mucho aun sigue doliendo con eso… empiezo a preocuparme… quiero salir de aquí…

(Koujiro) perdónanos se que somos asfixiantes… pero es que no sabemos que hacer por tu atención… y morimos por ser el que te cuida… pero tanto Akiyama san como yo vamos a hacer lo posible por sacarte de acá… ¿está bien?

(Mío) "acaba de ganar puntos con ella… bastardo"

(Ritsu) bien… pero no peleen… son molestos cuando hacen eso… /decía un tanto molesta/

(Mío) bien… tomare las cosas… pero nos turnaremos para llevarte…

(Koujiro) la puedo llevar yo

(Mío) pero si te ayudo saldremos mas rápido de acá… además es tu culpa

(Koujiro) eso fue bajo… bien… solo porque necesito que alguien revise ese pie… vamos…

(Ritsu) /iba en la espalda de Koujiro… admitía que se sentía segura… pero tambien sentía aquella incomoda tensión entre ellos/ "definitivamente… este va ser un largo pero muy largo recorrido…+"

…..

¿Qué tal?... ya veremos como sigue este viaje bueno espero algún review para saber que le les pareció… se que esta algo tranquilo pero bueno… espero este mejor el otro nos leemos


	16. Tengo celos

Olaa ¿Qué tal?... bueno perdón me tarde un mucho pero la señora inspiración me ha abandonado… por eso me tarde y bueno traigo este que esta bien corto pero no me dio mas y bueno tratare de hacer el otro mas largo de lo normal… y otra cosa unas chicas me propusieron rolear esta bastante bueno el asunto me gusto mucho… pero solo somos tres si alguien le interesa podría unírsenos… tenes que tener el facebook y bueno me agregan estoy como Gambacho Fanfic espero alguien se nos una… bueno a leer y gomen por al tardanza

…..

…..

(Ritsu) ¿es imaginación mía o se están llevando mejor? /pregunto curiosa/

(Mío) no es eso… jamás me llevare bien con él… es una bestia que solo quiere devorarte

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… "¿acaso no quiere hacer lo mismo?" /suspiro/ "parece que moriré aquí… no aguanto el dolor en mi pie y cada vez va mas grande… si esto sigue así estoy segura que se me caerá…" /los observaba/"¿Cómo hare para escoger a uno?... digo los dos están mas que buenos" /observaba lo que cada uno hacia/ "Mío es tan linda enojada… es graciosa… y Kou chan es tan bello aguantándose los reclamos de Mío… seguro que desearía que fuera hombre para partirle la cara… Jajaja es que Mío cuando se propone ser insoportable lo es"

(Koujiro) casé este conejo… /dijo presumiendo del mismo/

(Mío) yo lo prepare… /contramino/

(Ritsu) son geniales chicos… "son insoportables tambien… estoy cansándome de esto… son realmente molestos… además de este dolor cabron que no lo aguanto… es la única solución… si no hay ninguna otra…" ya llevamos tres días así

(Mío) abre la boca voy a… /interrumpida/

(Ritsu) puedo comer sola… tengo jodido el pie no la boca… /molesta y grosera/

(Koujiro) Ritsu… Akiyama san solo quiere ayudarte /hasta el noto lo mal que le trato/

(Mío) disculpa

(Ritsu) me canse de que me pidas disculpa todo el tiempo y vuelvas a hacer lo mismo… y yo le hablo como quiera… /dijo al final a Koujiro/

(Koujiro) basta Ritsu… sabemos que te duele pero /interrumpido/

(Ritsu) ¿pero que?... no solo es dolor… esto me esta quemando… no soporto estar así… y mucho menos depender de dos inútiles que lo único que le importa es no dejar que el otro me mire… me tienen harta /parecía desesperada y realmente molesta/

(Koujiro) /se levanto la cargo a Ritsu/ Akiyama san… empecemos a caminar… vamos a llevarla a un hospital… no tenes el derecho de tratarnos así… no importa lo que hayamos hecho… /dijo tranquilo/

(Ritsu) los trato como quiera… /siguió grosera/

(Koujiro) podes tratarme como querrás… pero no trates mal a Akiyama san… es tu familia mas allá de que sean amantes son familia… es como tu hermana… no la trates así… /en verdad le había molestado que fuera de esa manera con Mío… bien no la tragaba y es verdad que mas de algún insulto para ella pensó… pero se suponía que tambien la quería/ "estoy seguro que quiere hacer eso… no puede ser mas tonta… y mas linda a la vez"

(Mío) déjala… ella tiene razón a estar molesta conmigo

(Koujiro) pero no le da derecho a tratarle así… usted nos ayudo y no puede tratarla así… porque ni tratándonos mal vas alejarnos… somos dos obsesionados… y necesitamos que escojas a uno… el otro lo va aceptar… y se que no aguantas el dolor… esto es mi culpa por lo tanto solo podes insultarme a mi que tambien soy tu novio oficial… se entiende… /dijo casi ordenándoselo/

(Ritsu) ¿Quién carajos te crees?

(Koujiro) tu novio… y tenes que obedecerme… tenes prohibido hablarle mal a Akiyama san… /sintió un golpe de ella lleno de rabia en su pecho… ella estaba enojada… sabia que ella no soportaba cuando se comportaba machista aunque fuese necesario… era mejor que lo tratara mal él… ella es importante mas que como mujer era su familia… y lo mas cercano a su padre que tenia en ese momento/

(Ritsu) imbécil… imbécil… "¿Por qué me la haces difícil?"

(Mío) ¿tienes sed?

(Koujiro) si tiene… dale un poco de lo que agarramos del rio

(Ritsu) esa agua esta sucia "me pulsa la pierna"

(Mío) lo sé… pero debes tomarla… para no deshidratarte… /observo un leve sonrojo y molestia en los ojos de ella… él tenia razón ella trataba de molestarlo para alejarlos… lo cual le hacia mas linda a sus ojos… era la mujer de los dos… pero tambien era mas chica y seguro estaba tan asustada como ella… pero su orgullo no le permitiría mostrase asustada… la conocía demasiado/ deja de martirizarte mas de lo que tu pie lo hace… no seas tonta… ni este imbécil ni esta tonta van a dejar de quererte porque sos insoportable… tonta… /sonrió/

(Ritsu) son unos tontos… /se metió en el pecho de Koujiro… su plan había fallado… se sentía estúpida… ¿acaso ellos no entendían que no quería lastimar a ninguno?... simplemente se cayo y siguieron el camino/

…

…

Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió que le movían… vio el rostro de su tía… esa mujer que la había jodido todo el viaje… habían llegado a su destino… estaba resignada sabia que ella ya no podría ayudarla… en realidad le pareció gracioso creer que ella pudiera hacer algo… su vida estuvo marcada desde que sus padres murieron y es mujer se encapricho con ella…

(Mugi) ¿Por qué venimos a América? /dijo llena de dudas/

(Rin) es una sorpresa… no te preocupes todo estará bien… /acariciando el rostro de la chica/

(Mugi) ya veo… /la mujer le tendió su mano para que la agarrara después de todo era oficial… ella era ahora la pareja de aquella mujer… llegaron a una boutique Rin hablo con una mujer y luego recibieron dos paquetes… subieron al coche de nuevo… fueron a un hotel…/ ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

(Rin) /agarro la mano de la chica… y puso un anillo en su dedo/vamos a casarnos… así no habrá necesidad de compartir nuestro dinero con nadie fuera de la familia… y así cuidaremos el patrimonio de la familia… y para nuestra suerte tenemos una buena relación

(Mugi) uhm… /las molestias caricias empezaban de nuevo… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no la excitaba ni un poco siquiera?/

(Rin) ¿estás pensando en ella?

(Mugi) ¿en quien?... me siento mal… el viaje fue pesado… ¿podría dormir?

(Rin) después… ahora no… /mientras la besaba…/

(Koujiro) ¡la carretera!... ¡por fin!... esto es genial… /al verla frente a sus ojos… era un alivio/

(Mío) esta mas sola que nada /al verla realmente vacía /

(Koujiro) bueno… alguien tiene que pasar… esperaremos… estamos cansados y necesitamos que alguien nos ayude… /se sentaron en la orilla de la carretera en unas piedras que yacían ahí… esperaron una hora… cuando un camión se asomaba… inmediatamente Mío y Koujiro hicieron seña para pedir un aventón/

(¿?) ¿hacia adonde van? /una chica/

(Koujiro) estamos perdidos… tuvimos un accidente en el tren que veníamos y bueno todos los que vivieron buscaron camino… y nosotros igual… necesitamos ir a un hospital… tenemos una lesionada… /señalo a Ritsu/

(¿?) /miro a Ritsu luego miro a Mío… y le sonrió/ bien… suban acá… tendré que cargar a una y vos cargas a la otra chica… ¿te parece bien? /propuso la chica… de cabello corto y negro, ojos azul claro/ soy Pita y ella es e Mina

(Mina) mucho gusto /sonrió… una chica rubia de ojos café tambien de cabello corto/ bueno sube… /dijo a Koujiro… quien subió a su lado… y cargaba la mas pequeña de las chicas/

(Pita) bien… entonces yo te cargare a vos… /dijo a Mío/

(Ritsu) ¿queda muy lejos el hospital?

(Mina) no… queda cerca… /luego dirigió su mirada a Koujiro/ jamás pensé encontrar un tipo tan atractivo en medio de la carretera que suerte la mía…

(Pita) suerte la nuestra… mira que encontrarlo junto a esta belleza de mujer… /dijo muy cerca del oído de Mío/

(Ritsu) /era su imaginación… ellas estaban coqueteando con los dos… observo que la chica que manejaba toco el brazo mas cercano que tenia de Koujiro/ vas a chocar si lo sigues tocando

(Pita) no te preocupes… Mina puede manejar hasta con los ojos cerrados… /a Mío en el oído/ yo tambien hago muchas cosas… con los ojos cerrados y abiertos tambien… /rio picara/

(Ritsu) /ese era el colmo… estaba en medio de una guerra… esas dos bestias querían aprovecharse y tomar lo suyo… sintió la mano de Koujiro… como pidiéndole que se calmara pero como iba a hacer eso… si ellas estaban hambrientas de ellos… parecían que querían comérselos… lo sabia porque ella los miraba a ambos de esa manera… solo respiro profundo… pero no prometía nada/

(Mina) Kou chan… sabes… las tuberías de mi apartamento están tapadas… ¿podrías ayudarme a destaparlas? /dijo en tono seductivo/

(Pita) mientras podría Mío chan… ayudarme a limpiar mi habitación /dijo agarrando la cintura de Mío/

(Ritsu) ¡para ahora! /dijo a la chica del camión… la cual paro al oírla gritar/ ¡abre la puerta!... /dijo a la otra chica la cual inmediatamente hizo lo que ella pidió… se bajaron y Koujiro bajo con ella/ nos quedamos acá

(Pita) pero acá no hay hospital… además podríamos darle comida y un lugar donde dormir hoy

(Ritsu) no… no mientras a ustedes se les este pasando por la mente tocar lo que es de mi pertenecía… desaparezcan… estos dos son míos… me pertenecen por derecho… y nadie los puede tocar… /abrazó a Koujiro con su brazo con el que se agarraba de el y tomo la mano de Mío con la otra/

(Pita y Mina) /se rieron/

(Mina) discúlpanos no sabíamos que tenían ese tipo de relación… pensamos que eran hermanos…

(Pita) bueno es que nadie se imagina que una niña de 12 años pueda tener a dos adultos enamorados… y bueno castaños, cabellos largos… cualquiera se confunde

(Ritsu) tengo quince y casi cumplo dieciséis… /dijo presumida y molesta/

(Mina) suban los llevamos… suban atrás… esta vacio… mírala tan pequeña y gustosa… ¿acaso no es linda? /burlona/

(Pita) si mucho… suban chicos /dijo riéndose sin poder parar/ es la escena de celos mas graciosa que he visto en mi vida

(Ritsu) no es gracioso

(Mina) desde tu punto de vista no… desde el nuestro si… /los chicos se subieron atrás y siguió manejando/

(Koujiro) /se moría por reírse hasta que no aguanto y exploto/ señorita celosa ¿Cómo va el dolor?

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… no me llames así…

(Mío) wau… estabas que ardías /se reía junto con Koujiro/ tambien creo que es al escena de celos mas graciosa que vi en mi vida

(Ritsu) no le veo lo gracioso… a no ser que ambos estuvieran encantados con ellas dos coqueteándoles… ¿les gustaba cierto? /molesta… celos señores… que mas podía ser/

(Koujiro) y a quien no les gustarían… aquellas chicas atractivas… ¿o vas a negarlo Akiyama san?

(Mío) ¿Por qué lo negaría? /siguió el juego… es que Ritsu era linda celosa… era como una niña pequeña que le tocaban sus muñecos preferidos/

(Koujiro y Mío) /observaban a Ritsu… estaba callada y enojada… se le notaba… los celos estaban quemándola/

(Ritsu) /rabia y celos… eso era lo que sentía… bien quizá eso hubiera sido lo mejor… pero no pudo evitarlo… los celos la cegaron… solo pensar que alguien los tocaría le era molesto… sabia que su tiempo para escoger se acababa… en realidad era eso lo que la estaba ahogando… no es que se creyera muy importante… es solo que sabia lo que dolía que escogieran a otra persona… quería a Koujiro tal como era incluso con su machista forma de ser… y a Mío incluso con su inseguridad…esos defectos que se habían convertido en parte de sus virtudes… las virtudes que tanto amaba de ellos/

(Koujiro) pero creo que ella era muy alta para mi… además me gustan las castañas… /hablo como si no fuera con Ritsu/

(Mío) tambien prefiero las castañas cabezas huecas… con lindas piernas /dijo en tono burlón/

(Koujiro) con lindo trasero

(Mío y Ritsu) ¡Koujiro!

(Koujiro) no es mi culpa que tu trasero sea genial… es tu culpa por ser tan sexy…

(Ritsu) en verdad sos molesto… /sonrojada/

(Mío) creo que tiene razón… por alguna razón que todos desconocemos sos una mujer demasiado sexy…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… no los escogeré porque me llamen sexy… dejen de hacerlo es vergonzoso… además… no me considero así… no soy alta… soy demasiado delgada…parezco chico… y lo peor mis senos son pequeños…

(Mío y Koujiro) ¡pero caben en mi boca! /se miraron/ ¡Retira lo que dijiste!

(Ritsu) ¿pueden callarse?... es vergonzoso… q-que hablen de eso… es mi cuerpo /eso en realidad le había avergonzado además de darle mas culpa/

(Mío)no hay de que avergonzarse… sos linda… y me gusta que parezcas chico… porque se descubre una mujer en la intimidad… /leve sonrojo/

(Koujiro) tu estatura es perfecta… se siente bien sentir tus manos alrededor de mi cintura… y tu respiración agitada en mi pecho… cuando te estoy amando… /en voz suave/

(Ritsu) ¿tengo que escoger cierto?

(Koujiro) seria lo mejor… pero no lo hagas ahorita

(Mío) ¿no?

(Koujiro) no… piénsalo bien… observa todos nuestros defectos… deja fuera las virtudes… y fíjate bien lo que somos… luego escoge… queda aun mes para tu cumpleaños… y solo uno de nosotros puede celebrarlo con vos… si me escoges te presentas en la estación a las 10 de la mañana para celebrarlo conmigo… y si no… te presentas en donde Akiyama san decida esperarte… pero no podemos seguir así… /dijo con un tono sereno/

(Ritsu) lo sé… se que es injusto para ustedes…

(Mío) te equivocas… es injusto para vos… la culpa te esta carcomiendo… nosotros te amamos tanto que estúpidamente aprenderíamos a conformarnos con un poco de tu cariño… pero sufrirías si te dejamos en esa situación… así que escoge… yo te esperare a la misma hora en frente del lago de los patos que tanto te molestan… /rio suave/

(Ritsu) /suspiro/ par de idiotas…

(Koujiro) pero nunca viste un idiota tan apuesto como yo… de eso estoy seguro… /acaricio el rostro de la chica/ ahora sos la mujer de los dos… hasta esa fecha…claro con abstinencia sexual… ¿se entiende Akiyama san?

(Mío) ¡i-idiota! /su rostro se puso colorado/

(Ritsu)/miro a Koujiro/lo sé… es divertido molestarla

(Mío) tonta /dijo suave… sonrió por bajo/

(Koujiro) es en serio Akiyama san… no puede tocarla… /el camión paro… se bajo para ver estaban frente a un hospital…cargo a Ritsu y se metieron en el mismo explicaron al situación y llamo a su familia y los padres de Mío y Ritsu… mientras las revisaban… fue a la habitación de Ritsu/ eh… ya se fue el dolor ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) si… ya no me duele… gracias… /le miro y Mío entro seguido de él… el tiempo empezaba a correr/

…

…

¿corto cierto? Me disculpo de nuevo… aunque fue poco lo que logre sacar me gusto mucho ver a Ritsu celosa… estuvo muy bueno verla recontra celos y cuidándolos a los dos… eso me hizo reír… espero no haya estado taaannn maaaalll bueno gracias espero algun review


	17. Bajo el mismo cielo

¬/¬… ¿ola?... bien acá el ultimo capitulo… disculpa al tardanza… pero me he mudado de cas y recién hoy me ponen el internet… así que aquí esta… espero alguien lo lea… y mis disculpas porque he usado muy poco la mayoría de personajes… pero es mi manera de ir aprendiendo a usarlos… se me hacen difícil… bueno a leer… graciasssssss

….

…

Un gran espejo… una gran vista… y un enorme suspiro… era el fin… realmente su vida iba a ser eso… esta bien… siempre le gustaron las mujeres… y soñó con casarse con una… pero ¿tenia que ser así?... eso era una mierda… prefería mil veces casarse con un hombre que estar así… ella realmente le daba asco mirarla… solo pensar en ella le revolvía el estomago…

(¿?) ¿esta lista? /pregunto una empleada/

(Mugi) si… estoy lista… /sonrió débilmente/

(¿?) esta usted muy hermosa…

(Mugi) gracias… ¿el chofer ya llego?

(¿?) si… llego hace ratos… esta esperando a que baje /amable/

(Mugi) gracias… /respiro profundo… exhalo… y camino hacia la limosina… veía a la gente caminar como locos por las calles le parecía gracioso pero sofocante… el camino parecía ser mas largo de lo normal… porque no conocía el lugar por donde el chofer se había estacionado no parecía ser el lugar correcto… la puerta se abrió… sus ojos azules empezaron inundarse de agua/ Sawako /dijo en un hilo de voz/

(Sawako) traje ropa… mmm… América parece ser un gran lugar… ¿cierto?... ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo acá? /dijo sonriendo… estirando su mano para que ella la tomara/

(Mugi) me encantaría /tomo la mano de Sawako… la jalo hacia la limosina… quito el sombrero de chofer… observo el cabello corto de ella/ tu cabello

(Sawako) olvídate de eso… /le beso…/ voy ayudarte a cambiarte… /rio picara… su mano empezó a deslizarse en la pierna derecha de Mugi… hasta que el teléfono sonó/ están buscando… cámbiate y nos vamos… /sintió la mano de Mugi detenerle/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Mugi) ¿Cómo?

(Sawako) /sonrió/ uno de tus empleados fue el que me ayudo… me dio los detalles… y le debemos dinero a mi hermana de lo que mi madre le heredo… vamos… /le tomo de la mano caminaron… hasta llegar a otro auto… para nada moderno… bastante viejito en realidad… se subieron Mugi empezó a cambiarse en el mismo… se puso un jeans celeste y una blusa blanca… y agarro su cabello en una cola… Sawako la miraba de reojo… ella era bonita/ estas linda… Mugi… no soy millonaria… ¿estás consciente de eso?

(Mugi) no necesito mucho en realidad… trabajamos… si la mayoría de la humanidad a subsistido así… tambien podre hacerlo… además… me gustas… y mucho… /miraba a la ventana y luego volteo a Sawako/Espera… ¿hacia adonde vamos?...

(Sawako) era una sorpresa… el mayordomo de tu casa… un viejo que parece estar dormido siempre…

(Mugi) Sayomi san…

(Sawako) como sea… me dijo que en un pueblo… por acá… había una casa… que era de tu padre… bueno de sus padres antes de ser adoptado… que era la casa de la familia biológica de tu padre… dice que no es grande pero que tu padre la reparo y la amueblo… haciéndola mas amena… era su lugar en el mundo… /explico/

(Mugi) ya veo… ¿con que su lugar en el mundo?... ¿Quién diría que seria el mío ahora?

(Sawako) el nuestro… no me excluyas… el nuestro… ¿te das cuenta que te estoy secuestrando?... ¿Qué estamos huyendo?... ese lugar será perfecto para ambas… porque nadie puede saber muchas cosas de nosotras…

(Mugi) lo se… en verdad esto es perfecto… me alegra saber que viniste por mi… se siente muy bien… es hermoso…

(Sawako) lo sé… tambien me alegro de haber venido por vos… no me parecía la idea de regalarte… me gustas… por alguna razón me agradas… y bueno ya sabes lo demás… /rio desvergonzada/

(Mugi) puedo imaginarlo…/rio entre dientes/

Después de manejar un buen rato… llegaron al mentado lugar…. Bastante sencillo pero tambien muy cálido… entraron a la pequeña casa… Sawako fue a ver si había agua… contando con suerte porque si había… sugirió un ducha… ambas se metieron al baño… ambas lavaron sus espaldas… salieron de la ducha… se secaron… Sawako busco entre los muebles encontró sabanas limpias… y las acomodo en la cama… luego la guio a Mugi a la misma… y simplemente le acobijo y se pego a su cuerpo desnudo dentro de la sabana conciliando rápidamente el sueño… ya luego la guerra podía continuar…

….

….

La noche había sido pésima… por fin cumplía 16 años… pero ya no era tan emocionante… eran las cuatro de la mañana… no podía dormir mas… se levanto de su cama… camino hacia el cuarto de Mío… la observaba dormir… se acerco… se puso de rodillas justo en frente del rostro de Mío… acerco su rostro al de ella… para sentir su aliento… le movió para despertarle…

(Mío)/gimoteo/ cinco minutos mas…

(Ritsu) /rio le parecía gracioso/ Mío… /le movió de nuevo/

(Mío) /abrió sus ojos… se quedo analizando la situación un momento… luego la capto… Ritsu en su habitación… se sentó de inmediato/ ¿Qué pasa?

(Ritsu) quiero hacerlo… /mirándole a los ojos… dentro de aquella habitación que aun estaba medio oscura… pero alcanzaba verle/ podrías… /su rostro enardeció… se sentía avergonzada por pedir aquello… sobretodo tomando en cuenta la hora y el momento/

(Mío) pero no tiene que ver con tu decisión ¿cierto?

(Ritsu) no… solo soy yo suplicándote que me toques… que me beses… /aun estaba de rodillas… se levanto y beso a Mío… obligándole a que cayera contra la pared… empezó a abrir la blusa de Mío… y empezó a besar su cuello/

(Mío) /sentía las manos de la castaña temblar… la separo… pero la castaña presionaba…/ ¡basta!... ¿Qué te pasa?

(Ritsu) /empezó a llorar…/ me siento pésimo… /se metió en el pecho de Mío… era suave y cálido…/

(Mío) /sonrió ella le parecía tierna… sabia que estaba nerviosa y asustada…quería decirle que no saber que hacer era normal… que estaba bien estar confundida… quería decirle que no se preocupara… pero no lo haría si corría el riesgo de perderla/aun es temprano… durmamos un poco mas… /se acostó con ella en su cama… la castaña aun se refugiaba en su pecho… levanto el rostro de ella… y la beso/ feliz cumpleaños… Ritsu…

(Ritsu) no trates de convencerme de más… /dijo rechazándole de alguna manera/

(Mío) /se rio/ no es necesario… se que lo vas a escoger a él… pero vendrás conmigo… así que luego celebramos tus 16 años… estas cada vez mas linda… y mujer

(Ritsu) no digas esas cosas menos con la cara tan roja que me da vergüenza

(Mío) seguro es el reflejo de tu rostro… estas mas roja… te prometo que esta tarde te hago el amor… /tomo el rostro de ella… y lo beso… metió su lengua en la de ella… la acarició y jugo con la misma… acaricio el cielo de la boca de ella… y luego dejo que la lengua de ella entrara en su boca… atrapándola con sus labios y bebiendo su saliva… cada vez el beso se convertía en uno mas intenso… se separo… agarro el labio inferior de ella… lo chupo… y se prendió de el… un pequeño momento/ vamos a dormir… todavía hay tiempo…

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo lo que Mío dijo…. Metió su rostro en el pecho de Mío/ me gusta esta sensación… es agradable…

(Mío) duerme… este cuerpo es tuyo de nadie mas… /observo a la castaña cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida entre sus senos…/

Días antes….

(Ritsu) ¿me vas a dejar cierto? /acosta sobre el pecho de Koujiro/

(Koujiro) si… creo que es mejor así… no ibas a decidirte por ninguno… lo sabes… creo que es mejor así…

(Ritsu) te iba a escoger

(Koujiro) ¿Cómo digo esto?... mmm… se que me amas pero tu amor por mi no es igual a tu amor por ella… me lleva mucho tiempo de ventaja… creo que es mejor así… ¿no te parece?... además no podría vivir sin pensar que pensas en ella… lo cual haría nuestra vida un infierno… eso si llegáramos a durar algo… y no lo hago de bueno… en verdad estoy rogando que aparezca alguien más adelante y que te enamores de esa persona tanto que ni el tiempo pueda ser ventaja… ¿ves? Lo hago de cobarde y dolido… es mejor que me vaya… este apartamento lo devolveré y me iré… no me da mucho la gana verte con Akiyama san… así que podríamos ser amantes… solo por hoy… luego vas y la escoges… no digas que yo me retire por cobarde me da vergüenza y además no quiero que Akiyama san lo sepa… cuestión de orgullo… /beso a Ritsu… se maldecía a si mismo por aprovecharse de la confusión de ella… pero no podía evitarlo la quería y le gustaba… en fin… era mejor así… se conocía demasiado bien… y la quería muchísimo no quería lastimarla… prefería que se quedara como el romance lindo del primer amor… y Ritsu paso a ser su primer y mas grande amor… pues aquellas historias de amor y aquellos revoltijos en la panza… el ver las estrellas en el techo… el ver el mundo pintado de rosa… el hecho de que sentirse estúpido y tonto era genial porque estabas enamorado… o el disfrutar de alguien sin necesidad de decir nada… el ser especial por un segundo… el reír porque su sonrisa te contagio… todo eso y mas lo aprendió a su lado… no es que fuera gran cosa… simplemente era la gran cosa para él… y sabia que ella le había entregado su amor cuando estuvieron juntos… pero que tambien fue así con ella… y eso dolía… y a veces sentía rabia contra Ritsu por eso pero todo lo genial aparecía y recordaba que si no fuera por ella aun seguiría virgen y sin saber si aquellas sensación existían en verdad… terminaron el día entre las sabanas… Ritsu se alisto y se fue sin dar marcha atrás… fue ahí cuando supo que su decisión era correcta aunque tambien en ese momento su pizca de esperanza desapareció… y entendió lo que dolía desprenderse del primer amor… no lloro pues los hombres no lloran… pero su alma se estaba asfixiando por tanto dolor… pero un hombre tiene que aguantar el dolor… lógica de un machista sufriendo/ ¡yosh!... a ordenar… /sus ojos estaban aguados pero no se permitiría llorar eso no… ordeno sus cosas y dejo el apartamento tal cual lo había encontrado… y se marcho/

…..

…..

Era el día y la hora… se alisto puso sus mejores ropas… cepillo su cabello… fue al lugar donde Mío la esperaría… la observo por una hora… ella era bonita… aunque había cambiado mucho con el tiempo… seguía siendo preciosa… mucho mas elegante era… y el hecho que dejo esa faceta de niña cobarde y miedosa era muy excitante… aunque de vez en cuando aparecía esa gatita asustada… compro una rosa color rojo se acerco a Mío y se la puso en frente…

(Ritsu) disculpa la tardanza… /sonrió/

(Mío) recién llego… sabia que llegarías tarde… /sonrió y entrego tambien una rosa pero de color blanco… no sabia que decir… empezó a reírse y luego las lágrimas salieron/ tonta… llegaste tarde… pensé que me habías dejado… que lo habías escogido a él /su rostro estaba entre sus piernas… sintió que Ritsu le jalo del brazo se dejo caer en sus piernas/ en verdad estaba asustada

(Ritsu) lo sé… /acaricio el cabello de ella/ solo por eso te comprare un helado… /rio/ disculpa por llegar tarde… era una difícil decisión… pero en este momento… estoy segura que es lo mejor y no me siento arrepentida… ¿vamos a casa?... papá me pidió que llegara temprano… ¿vamos?... /Mío se levanto… tenia la nariz roja al igual que sus ojos… observo que se acerco y la beso/

(Mío) feliz cumpleaños… /saco una bolsita color celeste… dentro habían unos sarcillos de puntos… justo de sus estilo… recibió un abrazo… se sentía tan cálido y tan agradable/ vamos… /le tendió la mano para levantarla… ambas caminaban calladas pero era cómodo se sentía muy bien llevarla de la mano aunque la gente les mirara raro… o las viera como si fueran hermanas… no importaba todo lo que importaba es que la había escogido a ella/

…

…..

Ambas llegaron a la casa… al entrar todos tiraron de esas cosas para los cumpleaños… había música… y Ritsu observo a Azusa y a Ui… corrió a abrazarlas… y ellas igual… observo a Jun aparte…

(Ritsu) o-ola… soy Ritsu /saludo amable/

(Jun) ola… mucho gusto soy Jun…

(Ui) mi novia

(Jun) 0/0… n-no lo digas así… suena extraño… /las observaba a todas abrazadas… uhm… se sentía excluida así que se tiro con ellas a abrazarles…/ no me dejen fuera… además nunca quedamos en que seriamos eso…

(Ui) ¿me estas rechazando? /sonrisa amenazadora/

(Jun) n-no… p-para nada… así por las buenas cualquiera… /le sonrió a Ui… era una sonrisa exclusiva/

(Ritsu y Azusa) /se miraban… no decían nada por no querer interrumpir la magia de ese momento… eran testigos que comenzaba algo nuevo… por primera vez veían a Ui… mas suelta y mas cómoda… como si ahora si tuviera ganas de vivir de saber mas…/

(Mío) toma… te lo enviaron recién… /dijo a Ritsu…

(Ritsu) ¿en serio? /recibió un paquete… lo abrió… un pastel de esos que solo se conocían en el club de música ligera… y luego otro paquete mas… un juego de té… y una carta de Mugi/ es de Mugi

(Carta) _para mis amigas… se que ha sido difícil saber de mi… y dudo que nos volvamos a ver… solo les diré que estoy bien… y feliz… por fin estoy viviendo una aventura peligrosa con la que tanto soñé… deje de ser un pájaro enjaulado… Ui cuídate mucho y cuida mucho de tu hermana y de mi cuñada… Azusa compórtate… deja de ser tan enojona… espero oírte alguna vez en un concierto… junto con Yui… y Ricchan gracias por ser mi amor no correspondido… en verdad te ame mucho… y moría de celos por Mío chan… deja de ser una perezosa… y no copies las tareas de Ui y Azusa… Jun dice Sawako que no hagas estupideces… que te quiere muchísimo y que algún día te pagaremos lo que te debemos… cuida de Ui… y ayúdale un poco con Yui… las quiero… espero disfruten de mi regalo… cada una recibirá uno en su casa… PS. Aun me deben un Yakisoba _

(Ritsu) ¬/¬… no sabia que Mugi… /avergonzada/

(Azusa) ¬_¬… y eso que era demasiado obvio… me pregunto ¿si sos tonta ó te haces…?

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… no me preguntes eso… cuando definitivamente tu novia es una cabeza hueca

(Ritsu y Azusa) o`_´o

(Jun y Ui) n_nU… chicas cálmense

(Mío) ¿con que Azusa?... no puedo creerlo… logro domarte… ahora sos exclusiva… quien lo diría Yui la novia del pueblo exclusiva de una niña…

(Yui) n_n… ahora somos parecidas… aunque sus padres creen que soy un chico… aun no me han visto… y no saben que soy mujer… /rio rascando su cabeza/

(Mío) no estas mejor que yo… ¿como le digo que la bestia que abusaba de su hija era yo?

(Yui) ¡oh!... Mío chan es un lobo en piel de cordero

(Mío) ¡cállate! /enojada/

(Yui) Sawa chan… mando una foto para nosotras… /le enseño una foto donde salían Sawako y Mugi/

(Mío) la cazadora fue cazada… /se echo a reír/

(Yahiko) Ritsu… veni quiero darte una sorpresa /dijo emocionado/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué pasa? /fue con su padre/

(Yahiko) /estiro unas hojas frente a Ritsu/ vivirás conmigo de nuevo… regresaras acá junto a mi… como siempre debió ser… /le abrazo/ estaba muriendo por tenerte lejos… me sentía un perdedor… me hace feliz saber que estas aquí… tu madre dijo que la buscaras si querías

(Ritsu) papá… en verdad me hace muy feliz… pero necesito decirte algo… y quiero saber si esto influirá en tu alegría y tu amor por mí…

(Yahiko) /se echo a reír/ es por lo de Mío y vos… ¿cierto?... si hubieras visto tu cara… valió la pena aguantarse todo este tiempo

(Ritsu) ¿lo sabias? /le empujo/ tenia miedo

(Yahiko) se te noto en la cara… aunque Mío no es lo que uno espera para su hija… no me lo tomes a mal… digo… es una chica… es raro… no malo… pero raro es… pero que importa… lo pensé mucho y creo que esta bien… pero me tendrás paciencia… bueno uno espera que su hija encuentre aun buen hombre y se pueda casar y te de nietos y morir en paz… y me sales un poco… mmm

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… ¿Qué se supone significa mmm?

(Yahiko) es raro para mi… y es nuevo… déjame aprender a aceptarlo del todo… no lo rechazo… pero es extraño

(Ritsu) lo sé… no quiero que lo aceptes por obligación… solo quiero que no dejes de quererme… es todo…

(Yahiko) eso no va a pasar… creo que hemos pasado mucho juntos para echarlo a perder por tus excéntricos gustos…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… ¿podrías dejar de burlarte?... porque pienso lo mismo de Sasaki san y sus gustos… /abrazo a Yahiko/ gracias… papá sos lo mejor del mundo… quiero ser como vos… así buena persona… y siempre tan amable… gracias… te amo mucho papá

(Yahiko) eh… ¿te pido un favor? /sonrisa de maldad/ ¿podrías no decirle a Mío que ya lo sé?... ver la cara de aflicción de Sasaki y Mío es divertido

(Ritsu) ¿cierto que si?

…..

….

2 años después…

(Mío) eh… Ritsu… ¿crees que las chicas se acuerdan de nosotros? /acostadas en el jardín de la casa… mirando el cielo estrellado/

(Ritsu) estoy segura… conozco a Mugi… ella no olvida a sus amigos… mucho menos si yo era uno de ellos… /dijo presumida/ espero verla algún día de nuevo…

(Mío) lo mismo digo… Sawako es insoportable normalmente pero es el tipo de persona que sabe darse cuenta de las situaciones inmediatamente… ella me ayudo mucho a entender muchas cosas… Ritsu… te amo

(Ritsu) lo sé Mío… tambien te amo /se acomodo recostándose en el estomago de Mío como almohada/ me parece a mi o el cielo esta más brillante

(Mío) esta mas brillante

(Yui) Azunya… a que el cielo se ve más bonito acá en la playa…

(Azusa) uhm… ciertamente es mucho mas lindo acá… porque se refleja en el agua /se metió más entre las piernas de Yui y quedo recostada en su pecho/ el cielo es mas bonito porque estoy a tu lado… mira que me costaste

(Yui) es que Azunya es peligrosa… pero no te cansaste hasta tenerme para vos sola… Azusa /la chica volteo/ te amo… desde que me dijiste que te gustaba

(Azusa) te amo… Yui sensei /bromeo… por su tatica de acercarse como su alumna/

(Ui) ¿te gusta mucho este lugar?... ¿Por qué? /desde el mismo mirador al que Jun la llevo la primera vez/

(Jun) porque es un mirador… y puedo mirar… solo por eso…

(Ui) uhm… ya veo… ¿extrañas a tu hermana? /curiosa Jun no parecía hablar mucho de ella/

(Jun) no mucho… no crecimos juntas… pero confieso que siempre admire su manera de ser… y algunas cosas extraño… y bueno de vez en cuando me hace falta… escucharle en casa… y esas cosas

(Ui) uhm… Jun… ¿te gustaría mudarte con nosotras?... así no gastas ese dinero en rentar aquel lugar… así no estarás mas sola

(Jun) ¿es en serio?... ¿tu hermana no se molestara?

(Ui) no… solo piénsalo mientras miremos el cielo… sabes… todas las personas estamos unidos por el mismo cielo… por eso es que nada es tan imponente como el cielo

(Jun) ya lo creo… Ui… me gustas mucho… te quiero /leve sonrojo mirando al cielo/

(Ui) tambien yo… sos la compañía que necesite y que me complementa… mira el cielo que yo miro al ciudad

(Mugi) acá esta /salía al patio de la casa con una bandeja de té/ esta lluvia de estrellas es perfecta… /estiro su mano y agarro la de Sawako/ pronto seré mayor de edad… y podre volver a Japón… he decidido reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece… ¿estarás conmigo?

(Sawako) si… estaré a tu lado… siempre y cuando no soltes mi mano… yo estaré ahí… estas creciendo… se nota muchísimo…

(Mugi) así parece… estoy enamorada de vos… y te amo muchísimo… no hay otra manera de decirlo

(Sawako) bueno podemos expresarlo de muchas maneras /dijo bastante emocionada/

(Mugi) después de la lluvia de estrella… lo prometiste /dijo mirando al cielo/

No se sabe cuando… como… quien… simplemente cuando el amor llega… solo queda decir TE AMO y entregarse a ese amor… y dar todo lo que se pueda… la vida simplemente te sorprende

….

….

¿Estuvo fatal o solo no tan bien?... bueno espero no haya estado malísimo… y gracias por leerme


End file.
